Zarina's Experament
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Days into Periwinkle's recovery, Tinkerbell finds her sister well enough to get around, but not quite well enough for something else, much to the Frost Fairy's frustration. Later, hoping to lure Zarina from her frequent alchemy experiments with a visit to the Winter Woods for some fun, Silvermist discovers something utterly shocking. [SEQUEL TO THE CIRCLE THAT BINDS]
1. Chapter 1

**11/18/16** : Extended the ended scene between Silvermist and Zarina with one more experiment, added two new scenes at end and fleshed out the final next day scenes with Silvermist and Zarina a bit. Added about 8 pages of content at the end in total.

* * *

FARIES, YURI, INCEST, FUTA TRANSFORMATION, MASTURBATION, PEE, ANAL, CUM-INFLATION, LOT'S OF CUM, ALL THE WAY THROUGH

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Tinker Bell or any other fairies that appear in this work of fiction, Disney does.

 **NOTE** : This story takes place after 'The Circle that Binds', so I recommend reading that before this one, at least if you want to know why Periwinkle is in the condition that she's in.

* * *

 **\- Two days later, early afternoon -**

 **\- Winter Woods -**

Landing at her sister's doorstep as she carried a small bag over her shoulder, Tinkerbell was all smiles as she knocked on the door.

Only two days had passed since Tinkerbell discovered the shocking condition her sister was in; the aftermath of her punishment by Spike, who Periwinkle raped. Despite the pain Periwinkle was in and being bed-ridden while she healed, she didn't harbor any ill-will for Spike, who also felt bad for how badly she hurt Periwinkle.

Over the next two days, once finished with work, Tinkerbell made it a priority to visit and keep her sister company for the majority of the remaining day. They talked, laughed and Tinkerbell helped Periwinkle change and tend to her wounds, which thanks to visits from a Nursing Talent fairy, were healing quickly.

While the reason they were spending so much time together may have been less than ideal, Tinkerbell loved the time they were together, as it was usually just the two of them, since their friends didn't want to crowd into Periwinkles home and disturb her recovery. Each day Tinkerbell visited, Periwinkle was doing better and better; yesterday, Periwinkle was well enough sit up on her own without too much pain, though she needed some help to leave her bed for the occasional visit to answer natures call.

"Peri..." announced Tinkerbell after a couple knocks on the door. "It's me, Tink, how are you feeling?"

Waiting for the usual, ' _Fine, come in._ ', Tinkerbell was a little puzzled that it didn't come, so she knocked again.

"Peri? Are you awake?" she asked, a little more softly.

Periwinkle was typically wide awake and welcoming of her visit, with silence once again her reply, a pang of worry welled within Tinkerbell.

However, before her worry could run away with what could possibly be wrong, Tinkerbell was surprised to hear Periwinkle's voice to her left.

"Oh, hey Tink."

Upon looking to her left, Tinkerbell was surprised to see Periwinkle hovering beside her, fully dressed, before she landed. A small bandage over her left cheek, while her upper left arm had completely healed, her upper right arm had two small bandages. Periwinkle looked to be in MUCH better condition than she was the first time Tinkerbell saw her.

"H-Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you up and about."

"Yeah, I was starting to get really restless being cooped up at home, I just needed some fresh air, so I went for a little fly around the area." answered Periwinkle with a smile.

"Oh, well it's great to see your feeling well enough to be out, I-" replied Tinkerbell, before she noticed Periwinkle's left hand pressed against her side, directly over one of her more serious wounds that was still healing. "What happened!?" asked Tinkerbell, as concern quickly returned to her face as she pointed her right hand to Periwinkle's left. "Did you hurt yourself!?"

Periwinkle's immediate reply was a nervous chuckle, while a light blush rose on her cheeks as she gently rubbed her side.

"Heh, well, while I was flying around, I decided to walk a little. I caught my foot on something under the snow, I didn't fall, but I stretched a bit too far and I think I might've pulled a stitch or two, so that's why I came back home, to check how bad it is."

"Oh, well you need to hurry and get to your bed!" declared Tinkerbell as she opened the door to her sisters home, before taking Periwinkle's free hand and leading her in and towards her bed.

Periwinkle didn't protest, over the pass couple days, she had teased the Tinker that she was acting like an overprotective mother, frequently asking if she was OK at the slightest groan or gasp of pain, insisting on doing and getting anything she needed so she wouldn't need to sit up or leave the bed, if not for the cold, Periwinkle wouldn't have been surprised if Tinkerbell had spent the night to make sure was sleeping comfortably.

Periwinkle though took delight in her sister's caring behavior, though she knew it wouldn't take long for Tinkerbell's over-protectiveness to lose it's appeal, but with the rate of her healing and the fact that it had only been two days, Periwinkle was quite sure she'd be healed up before Tinkerbell wore out her welcome, she'd simply enjoy the attention.

However, having had some fresh air, upon sitting on her bed, Periwinkle's face brightened as a faint musty odor reached her nose and she was reminded of her lack of bathing since the incident.

After Tinkerbell pulled up her dress to expose the two bandage strips, one directly above her navel horizontally and the other along her left side at a slight angle.

"Hey Tink..." started Peri as she grabbed Tinkerbell's hands to stop her motion to pull back the bandage on her side. "I uh, I just realized I haven't bathed since my punishment. I'm pretty sure I smell right now, I can check my stitches on my own."

"Heh, you don't smell that bad." replied Tinkerbell with a smile. "Besides, I'll help wash you."

"O-Oh, uh, thanks, but you really don't need to do that." commented Periwinkle as she blushed more. "I'm not THAT hurt that I can't bath myself."

"But you can't stretch properly with your stitches though."

"... Oh, right..." replied Periwinkle with an embarrassed chuckle, heck, she might have pulled a few stitches tripping during a walk. ' _Maybe I am too hurt to bath myself._ ' she thought.

"Heh, I don't mind helping you bath at all." commented Tinkerbell, before Periwinkle pulled her hands away. "Now, let's see the damage..." she added, as she directed her hands towards the bandage on Periwinkle's left side and carefully pulled it away, with a small wince from the Frost Fairy as the stitched wound was uncovered. "Hmm, aside from some bleeding, it doesn't look like you pulled any stitches."

"Well that's a relief, I wasn't really looking forward to getting stitched up again." commented Periwinkle with a smile, joined by Tinkerbell's brief giggle, before Periwinkle stood and walked to her dresser to retrieve a couple cotton-balls to clean the blood from the wound with a couple pats of the cloth balls.

"Hey..." started Tinkerbell as she stood. "How about I give you a sponge bath? It probably wouldn't be a good idea for you to sit in a pool of water."

"A-A sponge bath?" questioned Periwinkle with surprise, while her face brightened with color. "I... uhh... well, ok."

"Heh, considering you were reluctant on me bathing you, you agreed pretty quick to a sponge bath." commented Tinkerbell, with a grin; she had expected some reluctance to the idea, but was puzzled that Periwinkle agreed so readily, even more so from the blushing grin her sister had as she averted her gaze. "Do you want me to rub you down?"

"Well, you were right, I might have a hard time bathing myself right now and sitting in a pool of water probably wouldn't be good for my wounds." replied Periwinkle, still looking away, though Tinkerbell could see the smile persisting on her face.

Tinkerbell though gave a little grin, it seemed like Periwinkle wanted to get a sponge bath, but was embarrassed to directly say it.

"Well..." began Tinkerbell as she joined her sister near her dresser to retrieve a large bowl. "I'll go collect some fresh water and be right back." she added, before she left.

* * *

Upon returning to her sister's home, Tinkerbell saw Periwinkle waiting patiently, sitting on her bed, nude, all her bandages removed for the moment, revealing that the wound between her breasts was healed and gone, the wounds on her cheek and upper right arm looked more like painful red wilts. The stitched wounds on her belly and side clearly the most severe of her injuries.

"It looks like besides your stomach, with the next visit from a Nursing talent, the rest of your wounds will be completely healed." commented Tinkerbell as she carefully walked with the bowl full of icy water near the bed and sat it to the right of Periwinkle.

"Yeah." replied Periwinkle as she stood. "Once the small ones are healed, they'll be able to focus on the bigger ones."

"Maybe they could just let the small ones heal on their own and focus on your stomach?" suggested Tinkerbell as she lowered her bag to the bed also and reached her hand in.

"Yeah, but then I'd have scars and I don't want that. So I'd rather heal slower with no scars."

"Good point." replied Tinkerbell as she pulled out a small cloth. "It's not a sponge, but you don't mind, do you?"

"Nope..." answered Periwinkle, while a little color came to her cheeks with a smile as she waited for Tinkerbell to begin.

Periwinkle decided to lock her gaze ahead of her upon hearing the small splash of water and Tinkerbell wringing the cloth. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed, they've had sex, why was the thought of Tinkerbell washing her so embarrassing?

A small flinch was urged from Periwinkle as she felt Tinkerbell grip her right wing and guide the wet, cold cloth along it's length, towards the tip then making the return trip towards the base of her wing. Tinkerbell repeated the act once more before she she switched to the other side of her wing.

After a repeat dunk and wring of the cloth, Tinkerbell repeated the process for Periwinkle's lower, right wing, giving the smaller appendage the same care as the larger one above it, before Tinkerbell switched to Periwinkle's left pair of wings.

Considering having another help wash their wings was quite common, Periwinkle didn't find it embarrassing at all as a few delighted moans escaped her and helped calm her embarrassment.

The embarrassment wasn't completely gone though as Tinkerbell asked Periwinkle to lift her right arm, which she did and Tinkerbell held her hand with her right and switched to her left to run the cloth over her arm.

Upon Tinkerbell switching to her left arm, Periwinkle could feel her embarrassment calming more. Now that it was happening, it wasn't very embarrassing at all and once Tinkerbell finished with her arms and moved to her back, another moan left her. There may have not been any soap used, but Periwinkle could feel the couple days of grim removed from her body.

"This feels really good Tink." commented Periwinkle.

"Heh, of course it does." replied Tinkerbell with delight, soon finishing with Periwinkle's lower back, dunking and wringing the cloth again, before she reached around to Periwinkle's front, prompting a brief rise of color to the Frost Fairy's cheeks as the cloth moved over and between her breasts.

However, as Tinkerbell cleaned her chest for the next few moments, Periwinkle grew embarrassed at herself, Tinkerbell kept the task tame, but Periwinkle could feel herself getting aroused and she knew exactly why; The last couple days, in the rare moments she was alone, she attempted to pass the time with some self-pleasure, but her injuries made it difficult, particularly the injuries around her stomach, she couldn't bend or stretch the way she wanted, which made the experience less than enjoyable with the added pain.

Periwinkle tried asking Gliss and Spike for assistance, but both of her friends denied her request, worried about hurting her. Periwinkle now found herself with a weirdly frustrating problem, while she could, technically masturbate, it wasn't satisfying and thus, not worth doing in her mind; It was something she had taken for granted, now, unable to masturbate to her satisfaction or get her friends to help her, but still having the urge, had left Periwinkle quite frustrated sexually.

Now, with Tinkerbell bathing her, Periwinkle felt her denied sexual urges quickly rise and felt her nipples stiffen as Tinkerbell briefly caressed each breast, of course, unaware of Periwinkles growing arousal.

Upon Tinkerbell pulling the cloth away for another dunk in the bowl, Periwinkle felt her nipples fully at attention and tingled intensely for contact, which she resisted with a clinching of her fists.

' _I'm sure sex is the last thing on Tink's mind right now_.' thought Periwinkle.

Now however, what was supposed to be a relaxing treat from her sister, was now one of frustrated sexual desire as Tinkerbell returned the cloth to her, now on her belly. Periwinkle was both happy and disappointed that Tinkerbell had moved on, she'd certainly feel how hard her nipples had become. However, one unintended tease was simply traded for another as the excess water on the cloth had trailed down her belly, pass her pubic mound and to her cleft. The movement of the water down her body, ending between her legs gave her a delightful tickle and tease, but now the spot between her legs began to request her attention.

Of course, it wasn't just one trail of water however, multiple trails teased her as Tinkerbell began to gently rub her belly, taking care to avoid putting too much pressure on her wounds. Despite the mild ache, Periwinkle wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold out if this continued, she could already feel her clit stiffening from the repeated trails of water teasing her cleft, causing her lips to quickly swell and spread just enough to allow the trails of water travel over the protective covering of her clit, which was a tease in itself, before contacting and dripping from the swelling numb.

After just two drips of water from her clit, Periwinkle failed to fight back a pleasured shutter as she felt her clit stiffen quicker from the water. The shutter however, didn't go unnoticed.

"You ok?" asked Tinkerbell as her motion with the cloth stopped.

"Y-Yeah..." replied Periwinkle. "It just, uh, this feels a lot better than I thought it would."

"Oh." replied Tinkerbell with a smile. "Well I have given Vidia a bath like this on occasion, so I am practiced, I guess you could say."

A small chuckle left Periwinkle, before she thought, ' _I wish you were practiced enough to realize what your doing to me._ '

Periwinkle soon got her request however, as Tinkerbell looked over her shoulder as she was about to lower the cloth, but paused as she noticed Periwinkle's quite clearly erect nipples and a light shade of red came to her cheeks.

For Periwinkle however, unaware of Tinkerbell's discovery, held her breath when she saw her sisters clothed hand lower towards the spot between her legs, but was puzzled, more so disappointed when her hand suddenly stopped. That was an even worse tease, did Tinkerbell actually know what she was doing and was just toying with her?

Curiosity winning out, Periwinkle was about to question Tinkerbell, before a small gasp and flinch left her as the hand finished it's journey and cupped her eager lips and Periwinkle couldn't help the pleasured shutter that left her, but also briefly wondered why Tinkerbell didn't ask her if she was alright again.

However, perhaps in a moment of sexual clarity as the bliss washed over her from the contact, Periwinkle distinctly heard the sound of Tinkerbell swallowing and her left hands grip on her shoulder tighten just a bit.

Periwinkle couldn't wonder why she suddenly became aware of those two seemingly insignificant acts for long though as Tinkerbell's hand between her thighs began to move vertically, which urged another gasp and flinch from her as her clit had been exposed enough to make contact with the wet cloth. However, upon her gasp and flinch, Tinkerbell's motion stopped, which only caused Periwinkle to shutter even more from the delay, before she felt the very slight, but also very noticeable motion of one of Tinkerbell's fingers through the cloth, directly over her clit.

The resulting flinch from her caused the finger to quickly pull away and Periwinkle was sure, Tinkerbell knew what was up.

However, hope that Tinkerbell would silently indulge her desire was crushed after she felt Tinkerbell resume her strokes, absent of the finger directly over her clit, but her sister only gave her three more strokes; one over both lips and the next two Tinkerbell slipped a finger between to rub the right and left inner lips, before she moved to her right inner thigh.

' _NOOOO_!' mentally screamed Periwinkle through clinched teeth and fists. ' _I know you want to be thorough, but did you really have to rub in between them!?_ '

Periwinkle however, couldn't will herself to speak up, this was supposed to be a bath, not a gateway to satisfy her sexual frustration.

Resigning herself to the tame cleaning, but still feeling her arousal at least maintained from Tinkerbell's contact, Periwinkle endured in silence as Tinkerbell knelt behind her to wipe down her right leg.

However, with only her left leg to be done, Tinkerbell did something oddly unnecessary, she moved in front of Periwinkle and began cleaning her left leg.

While Tinkerbell didn't make eye contact, Periwinkle did see Tinkerbell cheeks were quite red and noticed her glance to her crotch before focusing on her leg.

' _She could've stayed behind me, why move in front of me?_ ' thought Periwinkle, arousal gave way to curiosity now. ' _She has to know what she was doing to me, I'd just be more tempted if she's in front of me... kneeling, in front of me..._ ' thought Periwinkle as her face went red from a certain thought. ' _Wait, maybe she'll give me what I want AFTER she finishes cleaning me, that would make sense after all. Why else would she kneel in front of me when she could clean my leg from behind perfectly fine? Plus she looked directly at my pussy_.'

Despite Periwinkle's delight at her assumption, in the back of her aroused mind, their was the possibility that she was simply building herself up for something that wasn't going to happen, but she had already assumed and anticipated the best case scenario, she didn't want to think otherwise.

Her arousal growing more intense from assumption, Periwinkle felt her heart racing as Tinkerbell was nearly finished, focusing more below her knee, while Periwinkle could feel the familiar sensation of her excitement beginning to drip from her and trail down her thighs.

Periwinkle briefly amused herself with the idea that maybe Tinkerbell wouldn't notice the extra wetness, but Tinkerbell wasn't using THAT much water on her.

"Can you lift your foot?" asked Tinkerbell, her gaze locked on her sister's bare feet.

Periwinkle complied without a word and lifted her left foot, allowing Tinkerbell to wipe it clean, before being repeated with her right.

Now done with the bath, Tinkerbell looked up with a blushing smile, though her gaze made a brief pause at her sister's crotch, blushing and aroused, with a couple trails of wetness down her inner thighs, which prompted Tinkerbell's face to redden more before her gaze continued up to Periwinkle's blushing face as well, smiling down at her.

"I'm done, I'm sure you feel much better now without all the dried sweat and stuff on you."

"Yep, it would've been nice to have some soap, but I'll just wait for a proper bath." replied Periwinkle, before she saw Tinkerbell's gaze fall to her crotch again, before back to her feet.

"Sorry about, working you up." commenting Tinkerbell. "You've been in bed for the last couple days, so you probably couldn't masturbate because of your injuries when your alone. Then I basically pressure you into a sponge bath of all things. I should've stopped when I realized your nipples were hard and-"

"Tink, it's fine." interrupted Periwinkle with a smile. "You did the right thing, I needed at least a good wipe down. I have been able to masturbate, even when you first saw me, but it wasn't very satisfying with the pain and twisting certain ways hurt. So, I've been pretty frustrated for the last couple days, like a sneeze you can't get out."

"Heh, I know what you mean." chuckled Tinkerbell. "With the situation with my butt and being told I can't do any anal sex stuff, just makes me want to do it even more."

"Hehe, how are you healing by the way?" asked Periwinkle.

"I seem to be healing up just fine." answered Tinkerbell with a smile. "The day before I discovered the condition you were in was the last time I've had an accident. So I may be pass worrying about not being able to hold it in now and I'm VERY happy about that. I'd rather deal with being anally frustrated than worrying about having an accident around other people."

"Well that's good then." replied Periwinkle.

Following a brief chuckle from Tinkerbell, the Tinker began to lift herself up, but Periwinkle quickly placed her hands to her shoulders, stopping her, while the Frost Fairies face reddened as her sister looked up at her curiously.

"Hey uh, since I can't do it myself very well right now, do you think you could help me out? I could really use a good come right now." asked Periwinkle.

"Uh, I'm not sure I'm comfortable doing that with your injuries. How about you ask Spike or Gliss?"

"I did! Their worried about my injuries too!" replied Periwinkle, quickly beginning to get worked up. "Ugh, it's so weird! They both just flat out said no, I mean, sure, they turned me down before because they were busy, but that same day we still had sex, especially with Gliss, I could always count on her. I've always been able to go to them, but now their just denying it from me. I can understand their reason, but I've never had to wait for days after they've turned me down!"

Pausing in her frustrated rambling, Periwinkle heard a small chuckle from Tinkerbell, who looked up to reveal her amused face.

"Heh, sorry for laughing, but I just find it amusing how frustrated and horny you are just because Gliss and Spike turned you down."

"Ugh, I know, how pathetic am I?" Replied Periwinkle with a slump of her shoulders. "I wasn't this attached to sex before that day between the two of us, heck, I hadn't had sex at all before that."

"Hehe, you're not pathetic, your just horny... and cute."

The comment brought a small chuckle from Periwinkle.

"So, will you help me out?"

"Uh, well... you're stitches though."

"It doesn't have to be anything vigorous, you could just use your mouth. I can't give myself an orgasm I'm satisfied with, but another person giving me one could be just what I need."

"Hmm... well you do make a good point, it doesn't need to be very intense." commented Tinkerbell as she considered helping her sister, who smiled with the possibility and added...

"I could help you out too, play with your butt a little?"

Periwinkle saw the big grin that came to Tinkerbell's face before she looked away, maybe Vidia was denying her like Spike and Gliss were doing to her.

"Ugh, as so very tempting as the offer is, I have to say no." answered Tinkerbell, before lifted her gaze and saw the disappointed look on her sisters face, which prompted a giggle from the Tinker before she added, "Don't worry, I'll scratch your back." which urged her a big smile from the Frost Fairy. "I like my butt too much to be impatient, I don't want to permanently ruin my butt."

"Heh, yeah, that wouldn't be good at all, but maybe your butt is super sensitive right now." replied Periwinkle with a smirk. "I still have that Vildo..."

"Ugh! Stop tempting me!" whined Tinkerbell before she quickly placed her mouth over Periwinkle's labia, which prompted a reactive flinch and giggle.

Periwinkle moaned and shuttered as she felt the tip of Tinkerbell's tongue tease her cleft, before it slipped between to tease her clit and urged another flinch while Periwinkle grinned with delight as the tease sent a burst of pleasure through her as she lowered her hands back to Tinkerbell's shoulders.

The Tinker soon pulled her lips away to smile up at her sister, who returned the delighted expression.

"I'm supposed to be teasing you." commented Tinkerbell. "I'm not going to use my fingers though... and make sure you tell me if your wounds start bothering you, heh, I'd rather see you horny than in pain."

"Ok, I promise to let you know." replied Periwinkle happily.

Following another smirk, Tinkerbell returned her lips to Periwinkle's between her legs and urged a soft moan from her as she flattened her tongue and gave her sister a slow, lingering lick, treating her ears to Periwinkle's lengthy moan and the taste of her on her tongue.

One lick became two, repeating Periwinkle's moan; then a third and forth, while Tinkerbell smiled during the fifth as she she heard the shuttering moan from her sister, before Tinkerbell pulled back with a smirk as she looked up to Periwinkle's pleasured face, who looked down and without a word, smiled as she slightly thrusts her crotch towards her eagerly.

"Heh, you must really be horny if just licking can get that sort of reaction." commented Tinkerbell.

"I really am, and it's been awhile since we've had sex."

"I don't think a week ago is 'awhile'."

"It is to me, and it's been nearly two weeks actually." replied Periwinkle.

Tinkerbell only chuckled briefly, before she lowered her gaze back to her target as she saw, thanks to her effort and Periwinkle's increased arousal, her clit peeking out from between the two swelled lips.

Another flinch and gasp left Periwinkle as Tinkerbell briefly teased the numb with flicks and swirls with the tip of her tongue, before she placed her lips back to Periwinkle's, encompassing the numb in the warmth of the Tinkers mouth, lightly sucking as she continued the tease with her tongue, treating her ears to the lengthy melody of moans from her sister.

With Tinkerbell's focused, though gentle, attention to her clit, Periwinkle's mind was swimming with bliss. With her lack of satisfying orgasms and her building arousal, she knew she wouldn't last long. Periwinkle could already sense that her release by Tinkerbell's tongue would be the release she desired.

Tinkerbell could've continued her simple tease, slow flicks and rolls of her tongue around the sensitive numb, driving her pleasure higher and higher. However, Periwinkle was delightfully surprised as she felt Tinkerbell's hands that rest on her hips, began to caress her. Periwinkle certainly wasn't expecting the act, but she liked it as even a small chuckle left her as Tinkerbell's caressing hands began to roam over her body, moving behind her to rub her butt, squeezing and kneading as she continued with her intimate tease, urging out more of Periwinkle's moans as the pleasure rose.

Well on her way to release as groans began to mix into her moans, a small gasp interrupted Periwinkle's moans as Tinkerbell's roaming hands converged between her legs while one hand spread her open and the other pulled back the hood of her clit to fully expose her before Tinkerbell claimed it between her lips.

With more of the sensitive numb exposed, a shuttering gasp left Periwinkle as she felt the familiar twinge emanate between her thighs, that caused her legs to shake and nearly buckle under her, but supporting herself on Tinkerbell's shoulders allowed her to remain on her feet as she felt her moment nearing.

"T-Tink, I'm gonna come, I'm-nngh."

The next moment, Periwinkle's was surprised by two unexpected actions from her sister, that succeeded in triggering her release; a sudden intense sucking of her clit and feeling two of Tinkerbell's fingers easily enter her. Given Tinkerbell expressly stated she wasn't going to use her fingers, Periwinkle was taken by complete surprise, but it didn't last long as the blissful pleasure flooded her body with a loud moan of euphoria as she tightly gripped Tinkerbell's shoulders, mostly for support.

Tinkerbell felt quite happy with herself upon hearing Periwinkle's orgasmic moan, feeling her pussy repeatedly clenching around her fingers, as well as the throb of her clit. The Tinker remained still however, though continued to gently suck on her sister's clit, not wanting to feed into her climax too much and cause her to re-actively move in a way to pull on her stitches, though Tinkerbell did hope her lack of action didn't prevent her release from being satisfying.

However, while Tinkerbell had closed her eyes, enjoying the wonderful sounds of Periwinkle's bliss and her shaking, she failed to notice Periwinkle, in her bliss, briefly lean back rather than forward. Unfortunately for Periwinkle though, a sharp pain in her left side made itself known through her bliss and she quickly corrected her error and leaned forward.

Despite the brief mistake, Periwinkle enjoyed the remainder of her climax, shaking and gasping for breath, before she looked down to Tinkerbell, still latched onto her clit and lightly sucking. A light pat on the shoulder prompted the Tinker to pull back and look up with a smile.

"Well, was that satisfying?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Very! Thanks a lot Tink!"

"You're welcome." replied Tinkerbell, before she pulled her fingers free while she stood and briefly looked at her glistening fingers. "Heh, I know I said I wasn't going to use my fingers, but I figured, just sticking them in wouldn't be so bad and maybe you'd like something to clinch around."

"Thanks, but maybe you could've made me squirt? I would've traded that for you focusing on my clit." suggested Periwinkle with a smile.

"I thought about that near the end, but I don't want you loosing any large amounts of liquid that isn't pee."

"Heh, I seriously doubt one squirting orgasm in going to dehydrate me." laughed Periwinkle as she stepped back to sit on her bed, before Tinkerbell join her to her right.

"Maybe, but I'm not taking any chances." replied Tinkerbell with a smile.

"Hehe, do you worry like this when Vidia's sick?"

"If she's bed-ridden, you better believe it!" declared Tinkerbell with a smile. "Vidia can be pretty stubborn though and tries to work even when she's sick and ends up getting even worse. I almost have to tie her to the bed sometimes to get her to rest and recover."

"Heh, that certainly sounds like Vidia, is she a good patient?"

"Hehe, she's a complete baby when she's sick and not trying to work." answered Tinkerbell with a giggle, joined by Periwinkle. "While I think it's kinda cute, Vidia's started listening to me to prevent herself from getting that sick."

"Well, I'm not stuck in my bed though, at least not anymore."

"But your still seriously injured, so your stuck with me worrying about you."

"Hehe, well I'm lucky to have a sister who cares about me so much." replied Periwinkle as she draped her right arm over Tinkerbell's shoulder in a light hug.

"Hey, do you mind if I run an idea by you? I mentioned it to Vidia and she loved it, but I want a second opinion, especially since you love squirting orgasms so much." asked Tinkerbell.

"It's related to squirting? Sure, I'd like to hear it!"

"Ok, I know you've only used my Vildo once and you loved it right?"

"Oh yeah, it's great!" declared Periwinkle happily. "It made me squirt without even using my fingers! Maybe if the one you make for me had a bigger knob that pressed against my G-spot more, I'd squirt even more and harder!"

"Hehehe... ok, ok. You're up next for the next one I make, so your opinion on this is important. Ok, so you loved my Vildo, but what if, instead of having your cum splashing out everywhere, it was collected and traveled through the Vildo and into the person your using it on?"

Tinkerbell saw Periwinkle's eyes light up with glee.

"A-Are you saying you can make a Vildo that let's me come inside someone like a Sparrowman!?"

"Well I dunno if I can do it, it's just an idea right n-"

"DO IT!" declared Periwinkle as she quickly grabbed Tinkerbell's shoulders firmly but happily. "Please! Even if it takes you a month to make it, I'd love to be able come inside someone like a Sparrowman! I could surprise Gliss and Spike with it!"

"Hehe, ok, ok, I got it. I'm sure it won't take me a month, maybe a little over a week."

"Awesome!"

 **\- The next day -**

 **\- Early afternoon in the warm side of Pixie Hollow -**

Silvermist, along with a small group of her friends, Vidia, Iredessa, Clank and Bobble, all dressed warmly as they made their way to the boarder. The trip was mainly to visit Periwinkle, as Tinkerbell had mentioned that her sister was doing much better and the fairies, as a group, decided it would be best to visit when Periwinkle was doing better, rather than crowding over her while healing.

However, of the group, only Vidia knew of the details of what happened between Periwinkle and Spike, the rest simply knew the two had gotten into a fight, which Periwinkle didn't win, which also brought with it, confusion, as they also heard that Periwinkle and Spike were just fine with each other and still friends. While curious about what really happened, everyone respected the privacy of the details.

Only about a minute from the boarder, Iredessa gasped and commented...

"Hey, how about we invite Zarina to come with us?"

"Aye, that's a great idea." replied Bobble.

"Yeah..." added Vidia with a smirk. "If you can manage to rip her away from her experiments."

The group shared a small chuckle at the comment, ever since the Queen's reveal for the reason there were no baby fairies in Pixie Hollow, it was no secret that Zarina eagerly offered her assistance with manipulating the dust to allow fairies to get pregnant that chose to. The Pixie Dust Alchemist was also quite busy, happily so, with various experiments, most personal, but there were the occasional request from the Queen. Zarina was rarely seen outside her home, which she took upon herself to move away from populated areas, to minimize the possible destructive impacts of her experiments, which was proven to be a good idea more than once. In the rare moments she was seen outside her home though, she didn't stick around for much talking, only commenting that she was busy. The accepted rumor was that she was working on something particularly important for the Queen, but that was months ago...

"It is kinda worrying though." commented Iredessa with concern. "I know she's really into her experiments, but even Tink knew when to take a break and spend time with friends."

"I'll go check in on her." offered Silvermist. "I'll catch up with you all later." she added, before she turned around and headed back.

* * *

Arriving at Zarina's secluded home on the edge of a nearby forest, Silvermist was immediately puzzled by a curious sight as she neared the Fairy's door. A large portion of the door was covered in a white stain, along with a large area below at the door step, as well as the stain appearing on the roof of the house.

"What's this?" questioned Silvermist as she landed in front of the door and reached her right hand up and glided her hand along the door, but no residue gathered on her hand.

There was also no discernible odor when she moved her hand to her nose, even after Silvermist neared her nose to the door and took a couple sniffs.

"Zarina?" questioned Silvermist as she knocked a couple times. "It's your friend Silvermist, me and a few others are going to the Winter Woods and we wanted to invite you to come along." added Silvermist.

However, silence is her only reply.

"Zarina?" questioned Silvermist as she knocked a couple more times. "Are you home?"

After a couple more knocks, with a little more force, a small gasp left Silvermist as a crack was heard as the door moved a little. It was this moment that Silvermist noticed the door was never closed.

"Weird, it looks like what ever this white stuff is, was sealing the door...' commented Silvermist, before a small bit of concern started to creep up inside her, it was entirely possible something could've happened and no one would know with Zarina living away from others. "Zarina, is everything ok?" following another round of silence, Silvermist began to push the door. "I'm coming in."

Freeing the door from the dried residue as she walked in, two shocking things greeted the Water Fairy; First was that the entire interior was completely covered in the same white stain that was on the door, seemingly every nook and cranny was painted white. The second thing made itself immediately clear as Silvermist marveled at the sight, it reached into her mouth and nose to burn her nose and lungs as she fell to her knees in a coughing fit.

There was no smell on the door, but there was CERTIANLY a smell inside! It was amazingly strong and made her eyes water, so intense, Silvermist couldn't even begin to place the smell and literally crawled out of the house for the sweet release of breathing fresh air.

"What... in, N-Neverland!" gasped out Silvermist between coughs as she filled her lungs with fresh air.

Upon recovering and getting to her feet, Silvermist turned around and lifted her left arm to cover her nose and mouth as she looked inside the now white interior.

' _What in the world happened!?_ ' thought Silvermist, choosing against opening her mouth again as she walked back inside. ' _What has Zarina been working on this time to cause all this!? And this smell..._ ' Still requiring to breath, but breathing into the sleeve of her coat helped, Silvermist nearly gagged, the odor was still intense, but not debilitating. ' _I want to say I know it, but I can't think of anything that would make this sort of mess._ '

Despite the overpowering odor, Silvermist became aware of a few things, her footsteps were meet with a number of cracking sounds as she walked over the stained floor, there was a thick, hard layer of... whatever the residue was; the air felt thick, as if she was walking through a fluid. Moving her right arm in front of her, Silvermist noticed her arm created a faint path, that soon faded. Upon looking at her hand and arm, Silvermist noticed a white sparkling.

' _White Pixie Dust? Why is it hanging in the air like this?_ ' she thought, before her gaze fell to Zarina's work space, bowls of pixie dust turned over and dust covering the desk, she couldn't even tell what color the dust was as it was painted white as well and Silvermist felt her concern begin to dominate. ' _What have you done Zarina?_ '

However, Silvermist soon began to feel weird, no doubt the prolonged exposure to the mystery dust, as well as the odor; First was a warmth that filled her, then a feeling of arousal as she felt her nipples begin to stiffen and a tingle between her thighs, but what really concerned her was a feeling of dizziness, which prompted her to quickly retreat outside, beginning another round of coughing as her lungs attempted to clear itself of what she'd been breathing in.

The effect to her body still persisted as she felt her arousal growing, but concern overtaking it, Silvermist looked back into the house.

"Where's Zarina though?" questioned Silvermist, she had a very unsettling feeling that she needed to find Zarina as soon as possible.

Lifting herself into air, Silvermist saw the stain on the roof, but also saw that the stain looked to be traveling across it, as if Zarina had somehow left a trail. Flying over the roof, Silvermist's eyes widened as she saw that the trail continued pass Zarina's home and along the grass, into the nearby forest.

With the best clue to Zarina's location, Silvermist quickly began following the trail into the forest.

* * *

As she followed the trail, Silvermist noticed there were occasional large patches of the mystery stain, as if Zarina stopped and dumped whatever she was carrying, before moving on.

To Silvermist's surprise though, after she passed a particularly large tree and followed the trail to the left of it, Silvermist gasped as she saw Zarina ahead of her, the Alchemy fairy was laying on her back, nude and appeared to be passed out.

"Zarina!" gasped out Silvermist as she quickly flew closer.

However, Silvermist gasped again, with concern, as a Water Talent, she could easily recognize the signs of dehydration from a distance. Landing next to her friend, Silvermist could see that Zarina, like her home, was covered in the mystery stain from head to toe, but she was also dangerously dehydrated, sunken eyes, chapped lips and withered wings.

Silvermist didn't panic however, there was no time to do so, acting quickly, she used her magic and gathered an orb of water, roughly the size of her head and held it in her right hand as she knelt down and reached her free hand under Zarina's back and lifted her up, resting Zarina on her legs before supporting her head and moved the orb of water near her lips.

"Come on..." pleaded Silvermist, hoping she wasn't too late, before a large smile came to her as she saw Zarina begin to drink the water, slowly at first, before becoming more active in the effort.

The orb had shrunk to nearly half it's size, before Zarina began coughing up the water and Silvermist pulled back the orb, allowing Zarina to take a gasp of air, she was drinking it too fast, though Silvermist continued to smile as Zarina moved her head for more of the water, which Silvermist allowed her to drink again.

"I'm so glad your ok." sighed Silvermist.

With that comment, Silvermist saw Zarina's eyes slowly open, half-way at first, before closing and opening again, a little wider, glazed and unfocused, Silvermist saw Zarina turn her gaze to her.

"Hey Zarina. You're ok now." commented Silvermist with a smile.

"S-Sil...ver..." weakly replied Zarina.

Although glad that she had regained consciousness, Silvermist soon gasped as Zarina gasped out in shock and began squirming.

"Get away! It's not safe!"

Silvermist gasped as she was pushed away, dropping the orb of water as Zarina scrambled to her feet.

"You have to get... away..." she added, before Silvermist gasped yet again as she saw, Zarina pass out the moment she stood and Silvermist darted behind her as she caught her in time as she put herself between the ground and Zarina.

"What happened?" questioned Silvermist, before she gathered another orb of water and placed it to Zarina's lips, which prompted her to unconsciously resume drinking again.

Too far to call for help and not wanted to leave her friend, Silvermist could only sit on the ground, holding a passed out Zarina, feeding her water until she could regain consciousness. However, Silvermist was even more concern and puzzled at what Zarina was up to for her immediate reaction upon waking up was frantically trying to get away.

' _She probably would've died out here without anyone knowing if I hadn't come along._ ' thought Silvermist sadly.

Following Zarina drinking all the water, Silvermist was a little surprised as Zarina refused another offering, turning her head away and groaning once the orb touched her lips. Figuring Zarina was satisfied, Silvermist's mood lifts as she saw Zarina raise her right hand up to her head with another groan.

Silvermist's delight at Zarina regaining consciousness is short lived as Zarina gasped and she saw her reach down with both of her hands to her crotch. A little puzzled at the act, Silvermist commented...

"Hey, it's ok."

Following another gasp from Zarina, Silvermist wasn't particularly surprised this time when Zarina bolted from her and turned to face her as she crawled back.

"Calm down, calm down..." calmly commented Silvermist, deciding to remain where she was, to prevent exciting Zarina anymore.

"What..." replied Zarina, breathing rapidly as she looked around, her gaze briefly focusing on the stain that lead up to where they were and the cracking, flaking residue on her skin, before she spread her legs again as she looked down at her bare crotch. "It's gone..."

"What's gone?" asked Silvermist, she really wanted to know what Zarina was up to that nearly caused her to die of dehydration.

However, answers it was seem, would have to wait as Silvermist saw Zarina begin to giggle, then laugh, which soon shifted into a hysterical laughing fit.

"IT WORKS!" declared Zarina, thrusting her fists into the air before falling back on her back as she continued to laugh. "There's still some issues to work out, like nearly dying, but by the seventh star, IT WORKS!"

"What worked?" questioned Silvermist, crawling to Zarina's right, seeing as she was fine, possibly. "What happened, why did you end up here without any clothes on?"

"I've been working on a top secret experiment for awhile." answered Zarina with a grin as she looked to Silvermist.

"For the Queen?"

"Oh no, even secret from her. It's a secret personal project of mine, I wasn't sure if I could do it, but if I could, it would change everything! At least, between Fairy and Fairy couples..." replied Zarina happily, before she placed a hand to her chin and averted her gaze in thought. "...maybe it works on Sparrow-men too, that really would change everything."

"I have no idea what your talking about." commented Silvermist.

"Ok..." replied Zarina as she sat up with a little groan, evidence of her fatigue despite her glee. "So you wanna know what I was doing last night?"

"Last night? Wait, you've been unconscious out here since last night!? What were you doing!?"

"Alright, story-time!" declared Zarina.

 **\- The previous day, late that night -**

 **\- Zarina's home -**

Sitting at her desk, clothed in nothing but her panties, small bowls of colored dust strewn out before her, a lengthy yawn left Zarina, eyes half-closed, before she shook her head and slapped her hands against her cheeks.

"One more attempt before bed, I'm close this time, I can feel it!"

Retrieving a small, empty bowl, Zarina took the nearby spoon to her right and gathered some pink Pixie Dust and carefully poured it into the empty bowl so not to waste a single grain.

"Garden-talent for growth..." commented Zarina, before she scooped up about half the amount of green dust, "Some Tinkerer for stability... just a pinch of Fast-flying-talent for quick acting..." she added, before Zarina scooped up a spoonful of Cyan dust with a grin. "A good helping of Water-talent for nice, big ejaculations..."

* * *

"Ejaculations?" questioned Silvermist. "You mixed dust itself!? That can't be safe, I thought you used the raw, or... base ingredients."

"Shush, don't interrupt, I'm getting to the good part!" stated Zarina.

* * *

Zarina then looked to another bowl to her left, covered with a leaf, before she uncovered it to reveal a small amount of a milky fluid.

"And the secret ingredient for form..." commented Zarina as she picked up the bowl. "Fresh cum from a Sparrow-man!"

* * *

"Wait, what!?" gasped Silvermist.

"Shusssh!"

"How did you get a bowl of cum?" asked Silvermist.

"The fun way! If your gonna keep interrupting, I'll just stop my story."

"Whose cum was it?"

"Nngh..." groaned Zarina.

"..."

Silvermist quickly placed her hands over her mouth, as odd as this story was starting out, she just had to know what happened.

* * *

Pouring the entire, small amount of fluid over the dust, just barely covering it, Zarina used a stick to mix the concoction into a soupy paste. Since liquid nullified the dusts magic, Zarina knew she needed to act quick and prepared in advance, thanks to the night's previous failures and carefully picked up a quarter grain of blue dust at her side with the help of a pair of tweezers and dropped the glowing spec into the mixture.

Waiting with anticipation, Zarina saw the blue dust melt into the mixture and cause it to briefly glow, before... nothing.

"Another fail?" questioned Zarina with disappointment, before her mood lifted as she saw a faint blue glow return to the mixture, however, there was also a shaking from the bowl and her smile faded...

"Uh-oh..."

Acting quickly from experience, Zarina picked up the bowl and headed to the door of her home, but she never reached it before a magical explosion of dust and left the bowl, causing Zarina to turn her head away in reflex.

However, she quickly realized, the explosion wasn't as violent as she was expecting and turned to look at what remained in the bowl and her face lit up with excitement; there was now a white colored dust, though half the amount she started with, but there was now a new color of pixie dust she had created, which meant...

"It worked?" asked Zarina, before she quickly returned to her desk and placed the bowl down as she stared at the newly created dust with awe. "It worked..." she commented with a smile coming to her face as she gathered a bit of the dust on her right index finger and looked at it. "White pixie dust... I wonder if it actually does what I want it to... Hehe, only one way to find out!"

Zarina quickly freed herself of her panties and sat in her chair, leaned back some as she spread her legs, then with her left hand, spread her lips to reveal her clitoral hood, before she began tapping and rubbing it with her middle finger.

"Wakie wakie, I need you at attention."

* * *

"Wait a minute..." commented Silvermist, wide-eyed, before she looked at the stain that lead her here.

"Hehe, figured it out?" asked Zarina with a grin.

A gasp soon left Silvermist, she now had a very good idea what that smell was at Zarina's home, it was a familiar smell, the intensity of it simply overpowered her senses.

"B-But that's... impossible!"

"Correction, it WAS impossible!" declared Zarina proudly. "Until the greatest Pixie Dust Alchemist came along and made the impossible possible! So far, it's just for pleasure, but this has the potential to allow same sex couples to have babies, especially if it works on Sparrow-men! But back to the story..."

* * *

Taking just a few moments to tease her clit to attention and free of it's protection, with only a light blush to her cheeks, arousal simply the result of her action, but not the goal, Zarina pulled back her clitoral hood to fully expose her clit before she gathered a pinch of the newly created white dust and sprinkled it over her exposed clit.

A small gasp left Zarina as she felt it immediately start to do something. At first, there was an intense tingling, as if a hundred needles were poking the sensitive nub. The sensations were nearly too intense as she fought the urge to vigorously rub the dust from her clit to find relief, but Zarina knew that wouldn't have done much, she'd need water to nullify the effect, water she didn't have.

Zarina was glad she didn't have that available temptation, she needed to see her experiment through to the end. Fortunately, the intense tingling sensation faded some for a new one, a growing pressure deep within, seemingly just as intense, but there was no way to rub this sensation away. Zarina could recognize that something was changing within her, but exactly 'what' was changing, she didn't know, that fact actually scared her a little.

Her fear however, took a back-seat as she felt a powerful throbbing pressure from her clit that urged a gasp from her before she opened her eyes through the sensations to look down and her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

Her clit was growing, slowly, but steadily. Zarina almost couldn't believe what she was seeing, after all the failures, it was working! Stunned at the sight, briefly unaware of the sensations attacking her body as she watched her once tiny pleasure button grow to what she guessed to be two fairy inches and continue, Zarina was soon made very aware of the sensations her body was under as she felt an intense knotting within her crotch that caused her to gasp and groan in discomfort as she squirmed in the chair.

Whatever was happening inside her body, did not feel good, at all. Soon, another sensation was added to the list, heat, her body was getting very hot as she felt a massive, sudden spike in her arousal, it was as if she had been masturbating for hours without release.

Squirming out of her chair, Zarina was on her hands and knees as she groaned with arousal, she could feel her pussy tingle intensely and felt herself dripping immensely, feeling rapid trails down her legs. Looking down her body, Zarina's breath hitched in her throat as she saw her clit, it had seemingly doubled in size and thickness in the moments since the last she saw it, but also saw her arousal fluid, trailing down her thighs and a steady stream of it falling to the growing pool on the floor, the dust seemed to have the added effect of causing her pussy to flow like a river.

Then, Zarina felt it, a sudden and spontaneous release that caused her body to shutter with pleasure and moan out as a lengthy stream of cum ejected from her. However, something was wrong, despite the squirting orgasm, it didn't seem to be a full, satisfying release, her pussy throbbed, but not with the usual intensity orgasms caused. However, it was her clit that throbbed with that same intensity, but still, something wasn't right, 'something' was missing, the pressure within her grew even more intense, as if something wanted out but there was nowhere for it to go.

Pushing through the seemingly trapped internal orgasm, Zarina lifted herself up on her knees and despite seeing the growing pool of her juices on the floor around her, Zarina's gaze locked to her clit, it was even larger and thicker, it could no longer be called a clitoris anymore, it was a penis, a fully formed, erect, veined penis had now taken her clit's place on her body.

Zarina's amazement and delight couldn't block out her sensations this time as she lowered a shaky left hand down. A breathless gasp left her, it was longer than her extended hand by about an inch and shockingly, continued to grow in length and thickness.

Soon, a gasp left Zarina as she felt the tip of her newly formed penis split open, it was the most alien sensation yet and Zarina placed her hands over her mouth firmly to muffle the scream that left her. The urethra was forming. Of course, Zarina suddenly realized, the intense pressure within her, it was her cum, but until now, there was no exit. It was both, a horrible and wonderful feeling, her clit-now-penis was being split open and tunneled out. There was no pain, but the intensity of the sensation was too much, coupled with the resulting pleasure from the act, the orgasmic sensation and the growing pressure within her, Zarina felt herself start to get light-headed.

To her great relief though, the tunneling out of her new urethra soon finished and triggered her release in earnest as she felt herself ejaculate powerfully from her new penis for the first time, her eyes forced close in the sheer euphoria of the release and her hands did little to muffle the scream that was forced from her.

Zarina could hear the sound of her cum leaving her penis and the splattering of it on the floor, she could feel it rush through her body and travel the length of her newly formed urethra. Zarina tried opening her eyes, she wanted to see what she knew was an impressive sight, but the pleasure forced her eyes closed as she felt her ejaculation continue and persist longer than it possibly could have naturally.

The ejaculation lasted so long that Zarina began to derive pleasure from the sensations of the thick ejaculate traveling and rubbing against the walls of her urethra, which only triggered a second orgasm and produced even more cum to forcefully leave her. The pleasure of her pussy squirting it's own cum, while failing to gain Zarina's attention, simply added to the overall bliss.

Zarina soon felt the strength leave her body as she fell back and soon felt a thick, warm shower and before long, felt another release hit and with her hands limp at her sides, couldn't muffle the blissful scream that left her. Thanks to her her uncovered mouth however, Zarina felt a large amount of her cum fall into her mouth, which she re-actively swallowed and was surprised by the pleasant taste, but delight at the taste of her cum would have to wait, she had a problem...

' _The orgasms are building on each other!_ ' thought Zarina. ' _I have no way to stop it!_ '

However, just moments after her worrying thought, Zarina felt her non-stop, continuous ejaculation finally end, before another blissful scream left her as another ejaculation erupted from her, which lasted much shorter than the first. However, Zarina could feel the pleasurable tinging of her urethra as another shorter ejaculation came from her, which was just enough to trigger yet another orgasm, but this one thankfully, not as intense, as the following ejaculation was less of an eruption, but more of a thick, urine-like stream that ended up covering most of her belly and her new penis itself.

Finally given a moments rest, Zarina's body trembled from the lingering pleasure and assault on her body. Now, she almost didn't want to open her eyes; for sure, her home was a mess if feeling the warmth that covered her was any indication. Zarina though forced herself to face the result and was shocked as the first thing she saw was her ceiling, a large portion of it painted white and cum dripping down on her. Her gaze lowered, Zarina gasped in shock as she saw her penis, which caused her to quickly back away as if she could get away from it, but it only bobbed heavily as it followed her.

"I think, I may have made a mistake in mixing the dust..." commented Zarina as she stared at the erect monster between her legs, it had to be at 'least' two feet in length and was nearly as thick as her arm, veiny all over and the head reddish in color.

"It looks to be done growing, thankfully." added Zarina, before a sight in front of her caught her attention, the result her her initial ejaculation. Unfortunately, she was facing her bed, resulting in a massive cone-shaped mess of her cum covering a majority of her bed and below it.

Upon looking down at the cum covering her body, slowly trailing down her body like honey, Zarina swiped up some of it with her left hand.

"It's a lot thicker than normal cum." commented Zarina as she observed it slowly drip from her hand and fall to the floor with an audible splat, before her gaze returned to the still erect, two-foot penis attached to her and groaned. "But it's way too big, I need to make some serious adjustments to the ratios of dust. I want to come a lot, but this is just ridiculous!"

However, feeling the ceiling continuing to drip her cum, and feeling a drop on her nose, Zarina gasped as a realization came to her.

"I didn't cover the dust!"

Unfortunately, the rush to stand was met with her feet failing to find their grip on the floor, resulting in her falling to her butt with a gasp, feeling her sizable penis bob heavily and tug at her crotch. The reattempt to stand was met with more of the same as she fell to her left side, before her hands now failed to gain traction and she fell forward, sandwiching her penis between the floor and her body, the head reaching between her breasts while the resulting squirming and slickness of the floor did little to help her stand.

However, what it did do, was easily reignite the lingering pleasure within her body and she felt her arousal spike and the pressure within her rapidly swell once more.

"A-Again!?" gasped Zarina. "All I did was f-faaaaaa-"

Zarina could not finish her complaint before a blissful wail left her as she felt another release claim her as she felt yet another torrent of cum eject from her. This time however, Zarina forced her eyes open and to her amazement, saw the white geyser erupting from her, flooding the floor in front of her like the rolling waves of the ocean.

Zarina could do nothing but endure the bliss, her body trembled against her penis from the pleasure, which resulted in urging out more of her cum, her body was once again feeding into the pleasure. The floor in front of her was beginning to look more and more like the ocean.

' _I need to stop this somehow or I'm gonna come myself unconscious!_ ' thought Zarina.

However, her arms and legs wouldn't listen, they, along with the rest of her body, wouldn't stop trembling, she was trapped, forced to endure the pleasurable assault as her body fed the pleasure.

By some miracle though, despite the trembling of her body, Zarina eventually felt the continuous ejaculation end, before resuming it's pleasurable eruption. This was a good sign though going by her previous release, the breaks in ejaculation meant the ordeal was almost done. Following the end of the second ejaculation and into the third, Zarina felt control begin to return to her limbs and quickly used her hands to lift herself on her hands and knees.

Her two-foot penis still in contact with the floor though, Zarina continued to moan as the final amount of cum left her penis and pooled on the floor beneath her, leaving Zarina panting for breath once it was all over and her arms shaking.

"I dunno if I can take another one of those." commented Zarina. "I didn't expect to be so incredibly sensitive."

Sitting up on her legs, with her still erect penis bobbing in front of her, oozing cum, Zarina reached to her chair for support and successfully pulled herself to her feet, before she shuttered from a brief surge of pleasure as the very act of standing seemed to cause her to release a short stream of cum, before she began to feel her erection slowly fade as her penis began to droop.

"Finally, I think I can have an actual break now!" commented Zarina happily.

Turning her attention to her desk, Zarina gasped in horror.

"My dust!"

Thanks to the rain of her cum, every bowl of colored dust was... white.

"What the..." commented Zarina, she recognized the original bowl of white dust, but was puzzled by all the other bowls. "Did the cum transform the dust? But, only blue dust can do that, so how in the-"

Unfortunately, unfamiliar with having a penis, Zarina made the mistake of walking closer to her desk, while her penis had yet to fully relax, which caused her to rub the top of the shaft against the edge of her desk, causing her to gasp and shutter from the surprise sensation. However, Zarina quickly pulled back, another mistake as her fading erection had immediately returned, causing her to rub her penis against the desk again in her retreat, which caused another gasp to leave her as she felt a relatively small release claim her and yet another eruption of cum leave her, but in a weaker, urine-like stream.

"Not again! Come on!" whined Zarina.

The fairies next action was her biggest mistake yet; Zarina reached down with her right hand to grab her penis, intending to push it down in an attempt to command it to relax. The moment her hand gripped it, Zarina's heart raced as she realized the massive mistake she had made.

Her hand secured its grip as a pleasured wail left her as well as another geyser from her penis and soon fell to her knees as the strength left her legs. Before Zarina knew it, her hand was moving along her penis; just two strokes in, Zarina was shocked as she felt a massive pressure within her before she erupted so powerfully, Zarina felt herself forced back a little thanks to her cum covering the floor and a scream-like wail left her as her vision blurred.

The addition of her hand added so much pleasure that Zarina began to worry for her safety, even if magically induced, coming this much couldn't be safe. However, Zarina had a difficult time fighting as she began to feel her body act on instinct and her hand began to stroke her penis in earnest, driving her bliss higher and forcing out even more of her cum.

"I-I h-have to stop!" desperately commented Zarina, before to her horror, her left hand joined her right and together, began stroking the entire length of her climaxing penis, causing her to collapse on her back as she repainted the ceiling in her cum as a pleasured, desperate scream left her as she erupted like a volcano for what seemed like forever thanks to her hands.

Zarina didn't know when it happened, but she suddenly regained consciousness gagging as she felt her thick cum in her throat while her body felt covered, like a hot blanket, while she still felt her ejaculation continuing, weaker, but still going none the less, her hands were no longer on her penis, but she felt very weak.

Opening her eyes, Zarina could only see a blurry white haze, blinking, Zarina was shocked to realize, her face, thus her eyes, were covered in her cum. Lifting her hands up, which took a degree of effort, Zarina could feel a thick layer of cum over her eyes as she wiped it away. With her vision clear, Zarina was stunned as whiteness greeted her, her penis, still erupting, but no longer reaching the ceiling, it worried her greatly that she had passed out for an unknown amount of time, yet was still ejaculating.

Attempting to sit up was met with curiosity, besides her arms, she couldn't move. Had she had ejaculated so much, her cum was acting like a glue!? If it wasn't for the worrying fact that she was still coming, Zarina would've been impressed. Pulling her legs free, Zarina gained the leverage to lift herself into a sitting position and saw the thick layer of cum fall from her chest.

Zarina struggled to get to her feet, her persistent ejaculations doing no favors with the attempt as her body trembled and shuttered in time with the still pleasurable bursts and streams of her cum forced from her. Zarina could only take a moment to see her entire home was covered in her cum, she also felt a thick magical energy in the air, before the cum falling from her body, met her penis and the sensation triggered another increased surge of cum, which caused Zarina's knees to buckle from the pleasure and fatigue.

"I-I can't stay here." commented Zarina, as she staggered towards her door and leaving her home.

Greeted by the cool night air, Zarina shuttered from the temperature change and the resulting surge of cum as she turned to close her door, not before covering it in her cum, before she took to the air, struggling to fly, not only from her wet wings, but the slightest breeze urged more of her cum as she flew over her home and into the nearby forest.

* * *

"...and so, I staggered into the woods, coming and ejaculating over and over, before I apparently passed out and here we are." finished Zarina with a smile.

"Wow..." replied Silvermist, wide-eyed and stunned at the story, she was speechless and given the sexual nature of the story, quite aroused.

"Heh, wow is certainly one way to describe it." replied Zarina.

"What gave you the idea to even try something like that?"

"Tink actually." answered Zarina. "Those wearable dildos she makes are pretty popular. So it occurred to me, how popular would it be if the fairies that are using those wearable dildos had the option to have a REAL, functional penis!? Pixie dust can do all sorts of things anyway, so I figured I'd put my talent to use."

"So, your competing with Tink?" asked Silvermist.

"Oh no, no, no, noooo! That's not my intention at all! I just want to provide another option. Maybe there are fairies who are too embarrassed ask Tink to make one of her wearable dildos or maybe they don't want to have to hide a dildo."

"Oh, well, their called Vildos by the way."

"Ah right." replied Zarina, before she sighed as she relaxed back on the ground. "I don't think I've said this yet, but thanks for saving me."

"I'm just glad I got here in time." commented Silvermist with a smile.

"Me too, especially with you being a Water-talent, luck was really on my side. But I dunno what I was thinking coming out here, it would've been safer to stay in my home."

"Uh, maybe not." replied Silvermist with a light chuckle. "I visited your home first and I could barely breath."

"Seriously?" asked Zarina as she sat up. "My home should only be covered in my... cum..." added Zarina, before she realized. "... the smell."

"Exactly, plus, the entire place is filled with magical energy and white dust floating in the air." commented Silvermist.

"Huh, well that's odd." replied Zarina as she lifted a hand to her chin in thought. "Maybe there's magic in the cum and with such high amounts... but the dust shouldn't be floating in the air..."

"There was something else too, which, after your story, makes some since." commented Silvermist. "After spending a bit of time in there, I started to get aroused all of a sudden."

"Hmm, well if the white dust is floating in the air, I guess that makes sense." replied Zarina, before she laid back with a groan. "It's probably going to take me all day to clean my place up!"

"I could help." offered Silvermist.

"Really? Thanks a bunch Sil!" happily replied Zarina as she sat up. "Oh, what did you come visit me for?"

"Heh, well me and a group of others were heading to the Winter Woods and thought of inviting you and I volunteered."

"Ah, guess I could spend some time with my friends. I've just been so busy with experiments and this latest project, the time just goes by in a blur. But I can't today, I need to recover."

"Figured as much..." commented Silvermist, as her cheeks reddened a little. "I'm actually interested in seeing the dust you created work."

"Me and you both, just to confirm, but I don't have the energy or the body fluid to endure that again."

"Well..." started Silvermist as her face reddened more and she averted her gaze as she fiddled with the grass below her. "How about, I use the dust?"

"W-What!? After what happened to me, you want to use it!?"

"Well, your story got me really curious about what it would be like to have a penis, plus, as a Water-talent, I have more liquid in me than any other fairy, so dehydration wouldn't be a problem for me, especially since I can make water."

"You do make a good point..." commented Zarina.

"Oh, plus! You'd be able to observe the change from a different perspective and in your story, you didn't mention anything about taking notes." replied Silvermist, before she saw Zarina's eyes widen and gasp as she lifted her hands to her head.

"Oh crap! I forgot to take notes! I was so distracted by what was happening to record anything!"

"See? So if I were to use the dust, you wouldn't have the distraction and I could answer questions and tell you what I'm feeling."

"Alright." answered Zarina, before she offered a hand to Silvermist, who stood and help her up to her feet. "Hey wait, what about the others in Winter, your not going to join them?"

"Nah, trying out having a penis is a bit more interesting. Think you can fly?" Asked Silvermist.

"Heh, yeah, I can manage getting back home." replied Zarina, before she ran her hands over her body, rubbing off the flaking dried cum from herself. "I'm gonna need to clean myself off though when I get home. This dried cum isn't comfortable at all."

"Well I can help with that." commented Silvermist, before she gathered a large orb of water and flew just above Zarina and released the orb, prompting a giggle from them both.

"Thanks, but now I'm walking I guess." replied Zarina as she now easily wiped away the now wet cum from her body."

"Oh, heh, right." commented Silvermist with a slight blush at her error.

"It's alright." replied Zarina.

Wiping her body clean of the cum was easy, but now Zarina was left with her hair as she began to wring dry.

"Want another?" asked Silvermist.

"Yes please." answered Zarina with a smile.

 **\- Zarina's Home -**

"Wow, well I see it wasn't hard to find me." commented Zarina as she stood at her front door, covered in her cum, which lead up and over her roof.

"I recommend covering your mouth when enter." stated Silvermist.

Opening her door, Zarina gasped as she saw the state of her home.

"Whoa! I don't remember it being covered THIS much!" commented Zarina as she walked in, but quickly gagged and coughed before she covered her nose and mouth with a hand. "Ohh, yeah, the smell is pretty intense."

"This place wasn't covered like this last night?" asked Silvermist, deciding to remain outside.

"No, at most, the majority of the ceiling and floor, but now, every single inch is covered, even in places I didn't come on, like my closet and the walls. Weird..." commented Zarina, before she used her free hand to briefly wave in front of her, seeing the trail her hand made in the air. "Incredible... the dust really is floating in the air, just walking into my home is covering me with... oh no..." she added, before a realization came to her and quickly leaves her home. "Sil wash me off!"

Although surprised by the sudden request, Silvermist complied and quickly drenched Zarina again.

"Thanks a lot." sighed Zarina. "Your completely clothed and you said you started to get aroused. I'm naked, who knows what effect standing in there would have on me. Sil, can you go in there and get the small bowl of dust that's closet to the edge of the table?"

"Ok." replied Silvermist as she quickly entered and retrieved the specified bowl of white dust and handed it to Zarina.

"Thanks, my entire place needs to be cleaned before we can do anything, do you mind Sil?"

"What about all the other stuff that's sitting out?" asked Silvermist.

"All the important stuff fine, my clothes are in my closet and my Alchemy supplies are in my drawers and cabinets." Answered Zarina, before she sighed in regret. "Everything else is a loss, the rest of the dust on the table was contaminated with my cum, there's no telling what effect using it will have, so I'd rather get rid of it."

"Ok then." replied Silvermist, before she gathered a large orb of water, then took a deep breath and held it as she walked into Zarina's home.

After nodding towards Zarina and her closing the door, Silvermist lifted herself off the ground a few inches and lifted the orb above her, before she began to spin, along with the orb before it shifted into a circular doughnut shape and allowed Silvermist to lower her hands and the doughnut nearly enveloped her, before she quickly expended her arms, propelling the water outward to cover the area.

Landing, Silvermist exhaled and took a breath, immediately smiling as the air was clear, the odor was still there, but nowhere as intense as it was.

However, a gasp soon left Silvermist as she felt something thick fall on her head. She barely had to think before she realized what had fell before she heard a wet splat to her right, then behind her, then saw a large hunk of wet cum fall to her feet.

The moment Silvermist reactivity looked up, she immediately regretted it as another hunk fell to her face, though she giggled as she wiped her face clean.

Forming another orb of water, Silvermist lifted it to the ceiling and used it to scrub it clean of cum, much of it falling to the floor, but some gathered in the orb. With the ceiling clean and no worry of anymore cum falling, a small chuckle left Silvermist as she looked at the orb and saw it cloudy with cum, before she lifted herself off the floor again, though cringed a little as she felt her feet sticking to the floor.

Following cleaning the floor much like she did the ceiling, leaving Silvermist with essentially, a large orb of cum, the once blue orb, now a creamy white, Silvermist turned to the door and commented, "You can come in now."

"Wow, nice." commented Zarina as she opened the door and walked in as she saw her home much cleaner, the walls and everything between the ceiling and floor was still covered in her now re-hydrated cum, but the air was breathable now, before she noticed the orb Silvermist was holding. "Whoa! Is that my cum!?"

"Yep, at least what I collected from the ceiling and floor." replied Silvermist, before she briefly exited the home to rid herself of the orb. "I was surprised the cum on the ceiling fell in big hunks. The ceiling was covered in a thick layer of cum."

"And to think, all my cum wasn't even contained here." commented Zarina with a smile.

"Yeah, looking at all this, it's amazing you even survived long enough for me to find you, you SHOULD be dead from the amount of fluid you lost."

"Well I would've if you hadn't come along." replied Zarina, before she walked passed Silvermist to her desk, seeing her now water-soaked bowls of dust, before she lowered the original bowl of white dust on the desk.

However, Zarina felt a sick feeling in her gut, as if the seriousness of how close to death she was had finally reached her after being all smiles at the success of her experiment. Upon pulling her right hand away from the bowl, Zarina saw her hand trembling beyond her control, before she clenched her hand and held it with her left.

"But I know what you mean." added Zarina. "I was probably still coming for who knows how long while I was passed out, I'll need to use less Water-talent dust next time."

Silvermist, unaware of Zarina's dilemma, finished up her cleaning, pulling the water-soaked cum away and into another orb and getting rid of it.

"All clean, smells a lot better too."

"Thanks a lot Sil." commented Zarina as she turned to face Silvermist with a smile and moved her shaking right hand behind her.

"It was nothing." replied Silvermist with a cheerful smile as she walked to Zarina's bed as she removed her coat and placed it down on it, before she walked to Zarina's right as she looked at the bowl of dust. "I'm excited to try out my own penis!"

"Heh, I sure you are." replied Zarina, as she felt the tremble of her hand fade, before she walked to her dresser and retrieved a notepad and writing utensil.

Upon turning her attention back to Silvermist, Zarina saw she had freed herself of her dress as well and tossed it to the bed, now except for her shoes, joined Zarina in her nudity, revealing her slim figure, her nipples visibly erect and the smooth, bare lower lips between her thighs, blushing with arousal to match her cheeks.

"No panties?" teased Zarina.

"Heh, nope."

"Well let's start with you sitting in the chair." suggested Zarina as she pulled her chair in front of her, so Silvermist would be positioned in front of her. "Don't want you possibly getting light-head and falling."

"Alright!" answered Silvermist gleefully as she sat, before she spread her legs and used one hand to spread herself to reveal her erect clit, then used her other hand to pull back her clitoral hood to fully expose it. "Ready and waiting!"

Briefly trading her notepad for the bowl of white dust, Zarina commented, "Too bad your already aroused, I'm curious what would happen if I used the dust when your clit wasn't erect." as she knelt down between Silvermist's legs.

"Maybe we could try that later."

Zarina then gathered a pinch of dust and briefly stared at Silvermist's exposed, waiting clit, before she looked up to meet the water-fairies eager gaze.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah, after all, I'm not doing this alone." answered Silvermist happily.

"Ok then, just wanted to make sure." replied Zarina, before she sprinkled the dust over a giddy Silvermist's clit.

Quickly standing and retrieving her notepad, Zarina returned between Silvermist's thighs as she waited, she didn't want to miss the beginnings of the transformation.

Just moments after the sprinkle of dust and Zarina made herself comfortable between Silvermist's legs, Zarina heard her friend gasp and flinch, but her gaze locked on her clit.

"W-Whoa, it's working, but my clit is tingling sooooo much!" commented Silvermist.

"Good, just endure... it." replied Zarina, pausing briefly as she saw Silvermist's clit begin to slowly swell and lengthen. "Amazing..." she commented lowly, speaking more to herself. "I don't even think it's been fifteen seconds." she added, before Zarina quickly took note of it, before she glanced up to Silvermist's face and saw, unlike herself, Silvermist had managed to endure the intense tingling enough to keep one eye open to see her slowly growing clit.

"Wow! It's really work-AH! NNGH! W-What the!"

Zarina quickly saw Silvermist's eyes shut tightly as she gasped and groaned intensely as she pulled her hands from herself to grip the seat of her chair as her legs trembled and attempted to close, but Zarina between her legs prevented it.

Zarina however, knew what Silvermist was experiencing, the intense pressure of something changing within her and quickly took note of the short time-span between the tingling and pressure.

"What does it feel like?" asked Zarina as she made the last stroke of her pencil and saw Silvermist's clit steadily growing, now what looked to be an inch in length and about as thick as a finger.

"I-It... f-feels like, Nngh... my i-insides are... Nngh, b-being twisted around. It doesn't feel good at all!"

Another gasp and groan left Silvermist and Zarina was surprised as she saw a sudden growth spike in her clit; before, it was maybe one inch in length, but it suddenly lengthened to what was possibly three and as thick as a thumb.

"Incredible..." commented Zarina to herself. "I think it's growing at an exponential rate. Maybe it's the effect of the fast-flying dust, it's accelerating the process so much it's uncomfortable, well that lets me know I only need a little bit of it."

"W-What is... Nngh... it doing, t-to me!?" asked Silvermist as she began to squirm in the chair.

"I honestly don't know." replied Zarina. "But I'm already getting some good information." she added, as Zarina saw the seat wet with Silvermist's arousal juices, as she seemed to be urinating, but it certainly didn't smell like urine as her labia were red and swelled.

Recalling her experience, Zarina had squirmed herself out of her chair before her pussy became a broken dam of arousal. Just to be safe, Zarina stood and took a step back, she didn't want to be the target of Silvermist's uncontrolled arousal.

However, Zarina was utterly stunned as another, now loud, gasp and intense groan left Silvermist as she saw her clit spike in growth again, from three inches, to a shocking foot in length and typical thickness of a penis, while Silvermist wrapped her hands over her abdomen.

"This doesn't feel good at all!" declared Silvermist. "It feels like my insides are being twisted into a knot! There's so much pressure!"

Still stunned by the sudden growth of Silvermist's clit, Zarina could see it start to take the form of a penis as the head slowly morphed into shape and a couple veins appeared along it's length as it twitched a few times. However, almost as equally shocking as the sudden growth of Silvermist's clit, was the literal waterfall flowing from the chair, it was as if Silvermist's pussy was really a broken dam of arousal juices, Zarina herself was certainly not producing that much when it happened to her.

' _Is it because she's a Water-talent?_ ' thought Zarina.

"Zarina! Help me!" pleaded Silvermist desperately. "S-Something's... Nngh... wrong! The p-p-pressure! I, nngh... f-feel like I'm gonna explode!"

Hearing the desperate plea, Zarina began to fear for Silvermist's safety, but she didn't know what to do, she never considered the dust reacting differently.

Then, to Zarina's utter shock, Silvermist really did explode, with pleasure, Silvermist screamed as a watery geyser suddenly erupted below her with enough force to lift her out of the chair and to her hands and knees as a thick, intense stream of cum rocketed from her to drench everything behind her and propelling the chair across the room.

Her notepad and pencil falling from her hands, Zarina was stunned beyond belief, she had never seen someone have a squirting orgasm so intense, that it lifted the person from their seat, no doubt caused by the dust and the fact that Silvermist was a Water-talent. The event was short-lived however with the watery torrent ending abruptly, before Silvermist's groans resumed.

"The pressure!" declared Silvermist, clearly crying now. "It's not stopping!"

Snapping out of her shock, Zarina quickly picked up her notepad and pencil, but she didn't know what to do.

"C-Can you sit up?" asked Zarina.

Through her groaning, Silvermist sat up and the first thing Zarina saw was Silvermist crying face as she looked at her, however, Zarina's concern momentarily took a back seat as her gaze lowered and saw Silvermist's penis, an actual penis, it hadn't grown much in length, possibly a foot and a half in total length, but it was now quite thick, perhaps wrist thick and now quite red.

"Make it stop! Please!" pleaded Silvermist.

"I-I... can't." replied Zarina as she felt her right hand began to tremble again.

Silvermist cried as she pulled her hands from herself and both fairies gasped, two large, obscene lumps were visible on the sides of Silvermist's body.

Zarina was speechless, kneeling in front of Silvermist, she didn't recall experiencing anything like what Silvermist was, it really did look as though something inside Silvermist would explode if Silvermist didn't have relief... relief...

"I got it!" gasped Zarina. "I know what's happening! At least, I have a pretty good idea!"

Silvermist soon gasped out again, crying more intensely as Zarina assumed what was next and looked down to her penis to see the tip had been split open.

"It's ok Sil, it's almost over, the urethra's forming! The pressure your feeling is your build up of cum. There's so much pressure likely caused by you being a water-talent, just hang in there!"

"I-I don't know how m-much longer... I-I can..." cried out Silvermist.

"Just a few more seconds!"

Seconds into Silvermist desperate cries of not being able to take it anymore, Zarina received the biggest shock of the whole ordeal, an ear-piercing scream left Silvermist, before white filled Zarina's vision as she felt something hit her in the chest so hard it propelled her through the air and into the wall and held her against it. Zarina could only manage to shield her face, her only thought being to prevent drowning.

Pinned against the wall long enough to realize what was happening, Zarina was utterly shocked and couldn't believe it was actually happening. Silvermist was coming with such force that her torrent of cum had lifted her from the floor, carried her through the air and pinned her against the wall. Given everything else that had followed her experience, simply more intense for Silvermist, Zarina resigned herself that she was going to be pinned to the wall for awhile and focused on shielding her mouth and face as she began to count.

Having started from seven, Zarina reached eight-teen, before she felt the intensity of the torrent fade only slightly, before another scream left Silvermist as she felt the torrent resume it's intensity. At thirty, the intensity faded once more, before resuming, but this time, shortly into the torrent continuing to batter her stomach, the flow began to move up, towards her face, which Zarina continued to cover, before the flow passed and Zarina still felt herself stuck to the wall.

However, just before she opened her eyes to witness the event, Zarina felt herself peel off the wall and fall to her bed, with a loud splash.

Recovering, Zarina lifted herself up and went wide-eyed as she saw Silvermist, now on her back, screaming as cum continued to erupt from her new penis like a volcano, once again, painting her ceiling white. However, luckily, looking to her desk, Silvermist was coming with such force, that the cum on the ceiling didn't so much rain, rather than flow along the ceiling a few feet before falling, resulting in the area immediately below Silvermist to actually be relatively clear of cum, saving her dust and note pad, which Zarina quickly left her bed to cover and retrieve.

"Incredible..." commented Zarina as she marveled at the sight, it was as if Silvermist's cum was acting as an umbrella, as long as she stood within the circle, a little bigger than Silvermist was tall laying on the floor, she was fine, aside from already being covered in Silvermist's cum.

Outside the circle, the floor was once again covered, however, the floor fared better than her bed as Zarina looked back at it.

"Well I'm not sleeping on that anymore." commented Zarina as she saw her bed drenched in Silvermist's cum, before Silvermist gained her attention.

"IT WON'T STOP!" declared Silvermist between bliss-fulled screams. "I CAN'T STOP COMING!"

"You just have to wait it out." commented Zarina, before she knelt down to Silvermist's right, still looking at her erupting penis with amazement, still going strong, but she did notice, the two lumps on Silvermist's abdomen were noticeably smaller.

"I'M COMING OVER AND OVER!" screamed Silvermist. "IT FEELS SOOOOOOO GOOOOOD, BUT IT WON'T STOP! MY CUM! MY CUM FEELS SO GOOD! MY CUM IS MAKING ME COME!" screamed Silvermist, before a brief groan left her and her non-stop ejaculation briefly sputtered, before resuming in force and Silvermist's scream continued.

With nothing to do to help Silvermist, Zarina used the time to quickly take note of the event, concluding that since Silvermist was a water-talent, the dust had a much more profound effect on her that caused the incredible volume of ejaculate, she also recorded the amount of force at which Silvermist could come with, enough to propel her through the air and pinned against the wall.

Having enough time to fully write her thoughts down, hearing Silvermist's scream dying down, she looked up from her notes to see Silvermist panting, evidently, having screamed herself out of breath, however, her ejaculation seemed to be fading in intensity and the lumps on her abdomen were nearly gone.

Rather than sputtering to an end, Silvermist's ejaculation gradually weakened, no longer reaching the ceiling as it's height began to shrink.

"I-I think..." pants Silvermist. "It's f-finally over." she added, before the shrinking tower shrank to eye level with Zarina, before Silvermist groan and erupted again, but not quite reaching the ceiling, before the ejaculation at last, came to an end, leaving Silvermist covered in her cum and trembling beyond her control.

"Looks like it." commented Zarina with a smile. "... and I think you just did in one round of orgasms, what took me a couple." replied Zarina as she reached her left hand out to wipe Silvermist face clear of her cum.

Opening her eyes, Silvermist gasped as she saw the area and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Whoa! Sorry about the mess, I promise to clean up!"

"Heh, you don't need to apologize." replied Zarina. "I expected a mess. I should be thanking you actually, I've already gained plenty of information. How are you doing though, I was getting a bit worried at the start."

"Me too. You're really gonna have to work on the transformation part of it, cause I really thought I was gonna explode, no ones gonna want to use the dust like it is now."

"That's a given, but thanks for telling me that." replied Zarina as she made note of it. "So how are you doing, exhausted, light-headed, thirsty?"

"A bit drained, but otherwise- ah!" replied Silvermist, before she gasped as her gaze lowered and got her first, clear-headed view of her over one foot long penis. "Whoa! It's a real penis!" declared Silvermist delightfully, before she gasped as it flinched and bobbed. "Oh, I can make it move like Sparrowmen do theirs, hehe..."

Zarina took a moment write down the fact that Silvermist could move her penis, as she didn't recall doing it herself, before Zarina watched Silvermist entertain herself with causing her new appendage to move.

"Hehe, this is fun! Why don't I see Sparrowmen I'm with doing this?" questioned Silvermist, before she gasped and shuttered as a brief stream of cum left her. "Ohhh, wow, I came a little from that."

"Going by my own experience, your penis is super sensitive." replied Zarina.

"Nice, but I probably don't have to worry about coming like I did earlier, those big lumps are gone. And that horrible pressure isn't there anymore." commented Silvermist, before she and Zarina saw her erection start to fade and watched as it slowly lowered to the floor, but the penis didn't seem to lose much size. "Huh, seems I'm a Shower, not a Grower." commented Silvermist with a chuckle.

"It seems like you can lose your erection without the penis going away." stated Zarina as she wrote down that piece of information. "So how are you feeling?" she asked again.

"Oh, right, well I'm a bit drained of energy, but otherwise, I feel just fine." answered Silvermist.

"Really? You don't feel anything else?"

"Oh, right, you want details, well, I'm still feeling a bit of pressure around this area..." replied Silvermist as she circled the area's where the lumps appeared. "By the way, you said you figured something out about the lumps?"

"Yeah, the cum has to come from somewhere, so I figured, that intense pressure you were feeling during the transformation, was something like testicle being formed inside to produce the cum." replied Zarina.

"Whoa! So those huge lumps, were my cum-filled balls!?"

"That's my best guess."

"Wow... well I think their filling again, since I can still feel some pressure."

"Well you don't have to worry about them being so full their about to burst." commented Zarina.

"Heh, yeah, if just flexing my penis can make me come, I don't have to worry about that." replied Silvermist, before she moved to stand and Zarina quickly stopped her, before standing herself and offering a hand to help her up.

"Don't want to falling and ending up stuck on the floor coming like me." commented Zarina.

"Thanks." replied Silvermist, before the two looked to Silvermist's half-erect penis. "Looks like I'm not as limp as I thought." added Silvermist. "The weight of it feels weird... Can I touch it Zarina?"

"Heh, why are you asking me, it's your penis." answered Zarina with a chuckle.

Zarina watched as Silvermist reached her right hand down to poke the top of her penis' shaft, giggling a little from the poke causing it to bob, before she gave the head a poke and made it bob some more, before her penis quickly stiffened, pointed straight ahead.

"It throbs when it's stiff." commented Silvermist, before she slowly wrapped her right hand over the shaft and closed her hand around it, which caused her to coo and shuttered, before a lengthy, but more 'normal', urine-like stream of cum left her. "Ohhhh, I really am sensitive. My penis feels so hard and hot."

"Is there any discomfort at all, besides the pressure?" asked Zarina.

Aside from the transformation itself, no discomfort at all." answered Silvermist, before she gave her penis a couple strokes and shuttered again as she came once more, the thick stream of cum escaping with a little more force this time. "O-Oohhhh... I just have to get used to having a penis."

Watching Silvermist stroke herself to a quick orgasm, Zarina was quite puzzled, she herself was ejaculating massive amounts non-stop when she started stroking her penis, however, Silvermist seemed to be in control of herself as smaller orgasms struck her. Given the unbelievably massive initial orgasm from Silvermist, it didn't quite make sense.

"What does it feel like when you stroke your penis?" asked Zarina.

"It feels really, REALLY good!" answered Silvermist happily. "Now that I'm in control and not freaking out, I can- Nngh!" she added, before briefly groaning as her continued strokes of her penis triggered another orgasm, producing a bit more forceful release of her cum which Zarina quickly noticed, Silvermist's orgasms were growing in intensity with each one. "I-I can appreciate all the little sensations." finished Silvermist with a shutter as an ending spurt of cum left her.

"What kind of sensations? Be as specific as you can." requested Zarina.

"Ok, umm, mmmm... when I'm about to cum, I get the same tingle as before from my pussy's urethra, but with my penis. And feeling my cum moving through the length of it feels really good. And my balls inside me, I think they shake or vibrate when I cum... Nngh, h-hold on..." answered Silvermist, before a gasp left her as cum erupted from her once again, nearly reaching the bed this time, before she recovered rather quickly, which Zarina took mental note of. "Ohhhh... I-It's a quiver..." added Silvermist. "My balls actually quiver when I come, it feels weird, like I can feel the cum being drained... I like it."

"Quiver huh, and feeling your cum being drained? Interesting..." commented Zarina as she made note of it in her note pad. "Anything else? Oh, what about your pussy? Does your pussy come or react in any way when your penis comes?"

"I don't think so, I can feel my pussy clench and react when my penis comes, but I don't think my pussy comes when my penis does. I squirt a ton normally, so it would be noticeable."

"Hmm, maybe your penis and pussy can come independently of each other." commented Zarina. "Let's test that."

"Ugh, do we have to?" whined Silvermist. "I didn't grow this penis just to play with my pussy."

"This is for knowledge and you agreed to help me get all the information I can. You can go back to your penis after you make you're pussy come."

"Ugh, fine, I did agree." replied Silvermist, before she reluctantly released her penis.

"Oh, before you start, one question." commented Zarina. "I've noticed you've been able to recover pretty quick after every orgasm besides the very first one. Do you feel tired or weak after your orgasms?"

"No." replied Silvermist, before she looked puzzled. "It's actually a bit weird now that I think about it. When I normally masturbate, I need at least a minute between orgasms, at least when masturbating. I don't have the energy to keep going like when I'm with a Sparrowman who can just keep going when I come. I do feel a bit of a energy drain when my penis comes, but it's not enough to stop, I actually want to keep going..." added Silvermist, as she looked down to her penis with a grin, before she lowered both hands towards it and gripped it with each hand with a moan. "I have this urge to keep going, it's like coming GIVES me more energy than it's takes."

"So, do you feel like you could keep going and going?" asked Zarina.

"Absolutely! I don't feel tired at all, or thirsty!" answered Silvermist as she began to stroke her penis with both hands and urged a throaty moan from her.

"Must be nice to be a Water-talent..." commented Zarina with a bit of annoyance.

"Heh, y-you think mmmm-me, b-being a Water-talent is having that much of an effect?"

"Absolutely, aside from the initial orgasm, your handling everything else WAY better than I was."

"Heh, lucky me, maybe you could change the dust for personal preference?" replied Silvermist, before she moaned as another release hit her and cum erupted from her penis, now with enough force behind it to reach the ocean of cum that was now the bed, the release ends with a shudder from Silvermist and a shorter stream of cum. "O-oohhh... they keep getting stronger. A-Anyway, I was gonna say something- oh, right, besides the transformation, I wouldn't mind this result at all."

"Well I'll consider it, for now, test out your pussy."

"Fine." replied Silvermist with a groan as she released her penis once again.

Upon lowering her right hand under her penis to her labia, a small gasp left Silvermist as her fingers caressed the lips, which also prompted a twitch from her penis.

"O-Ohh, wow, I'm dripping wet!" gasped Silvermist, before she pulled her hand away to reveal long thin string of her arousal between her fingers and labia. "I didn't even notice!" she added, before she returned her hand between her legs and shuttered as she teased herself. "I'm so slippery and hot."

"Does it feel anymore sensitive than usual?" asked Zarina.

"A bit... It's like my pussy has come a few times, it's that kind of sensitive." replied Silvermist as she urged a moan from herself as she began to slowly thrust two fingers into herself, easily producing the arousing sounds of her abundant arousal juices.

"So you wouldn't say your as sensitive as your penis?"

"No where near that sensitive." answered Silvermist, before a brief moan left her as her thrusting caused her penis to bob a bit. "Just touching my penis can make it come, but I'm thrusting my fingers in my pussy now and while it feels really good, I'm not coming yet."

"Interesting, it seems aside from the transformation process, it doesn't effect the vagina much." commented Zarina as she wrote down that piece of information.

Silvermist meanwhile, delighted herself with continued attention to her eager pussy, though Zarina did notice cum oozing from Silvermist's currently ignored penis.

"Ohhh, it's like two different types of pleasure!" moaned Silvermist as her legs trembling.

"How so?"

However, Zarina didn't get an immediate answer as Silvermist dropped to her knees, which caused her penis bob hard from the drop, the head hitting the cum-covered floor with a wet slap, before a small groan left Silvermist as a small spurt of cum left her.

Moments after the spurt of cum, Silvermist lowered herself on her back and spread her legs wide as she sped up the thrusts of her fingers as she moaned out and another small spurt of cum left her penis.

"Ohhhhh! F-Fingering my pussy- mmm... is making my-ah, penis come! I d-don't even need to touch it!" moaned out Silvermist.

Zarina quickly took note of the detail, before she returned her gaze back to Silvermist, who had lifted her left hand up to her right breast to pinch her nipple, all the while, small spurts of cum left her penis.

"I'm gonna cum!" declared Silvermist.

"You already are." commented Zarina with a smirk.

"My pussy!" clarified Silvermist. "My pussy's gonna come, my penis is gonna come, their both gonna come!" declared Silvermist.

Just seconds later, Silvermist's hips lift up as she cried out and to Zarina's surprise, saw Silvermist pull her thrusting fingers free of her pussy as not only her penis, but her pussy's urethra both erupted powerfully with their own cum. Clear, watery fluid from her pussy and the thick, creamy white fluid from her penis.

Having become accustomed to the frequent and abundant eruptions from Silvermist's new penis, Zarina was quite shocked by the massive amount and duration of cum that left her pussy. It was no wear near the amount or force that earlier pushed her from her chair, but it was still a shocking amount, Silvermist certainly wasn't exaggerating when she commented that she comes a lot.

The two eruptions ended nearly at the same time, with Silvermist's squirting lasting seconds longer, before her hips fell back to the floor with what sounded like a satisfied sigh from Silvermist, while her erection began to fade, falling back onto her belly.

"Finally satisfied?" asked Zarina with a raised brow, considering after all the orgasms Silvermist had, one from her pussy had actually tired her out.

"Weird..." pants Silvermist, "I can keep coming from my penis no problem, but one come from my pussy and it's like I'm masturbating like normal, even my penis is going limp."

"This is all very interesting..." commented Zarina as she wrote in her note pad. "It seems using your original genitalia, causes the typical reaction upon orgasm. Also, apparently, you can have a squirting orgasm and come from your penis at the same time. I just assumed one urethra was dominant... that begs the question, which one would urine come from?"

"You want me to test that too?" asked Silvermist, while she rested her eyes as her chest rose and fell quickly.

"Can you?" asked Zarina curiously. "Heh, I doubt a bit of pee would make much difference with all this cum."

"I sure can, just give me a sec..." replied Silvermist, before a few moments passed and she added, "Alright..."

Watching Silvermist's labia and limp penis, which hadn't shrank much, though did lose some thickness, Zarina saw a crystal clear fluid leave the urethra of Silvermist's pussy for a few moments as a grin formed on Silvermist's face, before the flow stopped and Silvermist shuttered as another spurt of urine left her.

"Does it feel like you had a choice in which one you wanted to pee from?" asked Zarina.

"No, my penis didn't even tingle."

"Hmm, looks like each urethra is separate from each other, so only cum will pass through the urethra from your penis." commented Zarina, before she walked the short distance to her desk, standing to Silvermist's right as she placed her note pad down and flipped through the couple pages of notes. "I have plenty of very useful information, thanks a lot for helping me Sil."

"No problem..." replied Silvermist with a happy sigh, before she opened her eyes to see Zarina standing beside her with her back to her. However, Silvermist had the treat of a direct view between her friends legs, her gaze locked on the inviting, smooth, lightly blushing lips of Zarina's labia and the tight, brown ring of her anus as she leaned forward a bit over her desk, which brought a grin to Silvermist's face as her penis began to quickly stiffen once more.

"Now there's one last thing to find out." commented Zarina. "How long will you have your penis? That would be a pretty important detail, I'm sure most girls wouldn't want to be walking around with a penis..."

"Hey..." commented Silvermist, which prompted Zarina to turn around to see a grinning Silvermist on her feet and her penis fully at attention again. "There's something reeeeally important we haven't tested yet."

"Really? What's that? I'd hate to miss something."

"Actually using my penis for what it's for." replied Silvermist giddily.

"Huh?"

"You're pussy looks soooooo inviting." commented Silvermist as she lowered her left hand down to her penis and steadied it as she walked forward a step and slipped the head of her penis between Zarina's thighs and against her labia, with a coo from Silvermist as she felt cum ooze from her penis, then a gasp from Zarina before she quickly backed away.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a second now."

"Come on Zarina." urged Silvermist. "What good is my penis if I don't have a pussy I can use, it's the main reason for all this right?"

"While that is true, look at the size of that thing!"

"Then... oh, how about your butt!?" suggested Silvermist delightfully. "I bet it's nice and tight!"

"How's my butt any better!?" Gasped Zarina. "It's tighter than my pussy!"

"Ohhh, just the thought of my penis buried in your butt, squeezing me so hard..." moaned Silvermist as she closed her eyes to relish the thought, before s small spurt of cum left her. "Let me use my penis on your butt, please!?"

"I-I don't know... I didn't have this in mind when I agreed to your help."

"Pleeeease!?" begged Silvermist. "I feel like I've realized what this penis is for when I saw your pussy. If your pussy's off-limits, then I'll happily take your butt, I just have this unbelievable desire to... ohhh, fuck something!" declared Silvermist as a lengthy, though weak stream of cum left her penis.

Watching Silvermist's penis come, although it was a relatively small amount, it was a stupidly large amount compared to the biggest load a Sparrow-man could produce.

"H-How about a blowjob instead?" offered Zarina.

"Hmmm, that is tempting... feeling your tongue and lips around me would probably feel amazing, but your butt though, it's even more tempting."

"The amount you come though..." commented Zarina warily.

"I'll pull out when I'm about to come, I promise!" declared Silvermist eagerly.

Zarina briefly looked away in thought, ' _Maybe using the penis for it's actual purpose is what causes it to go away..._ ' before she looked back to Silvermist, then her twitching, cum-drooling penis.

"...Your penis is massive, MAYBE my butt could fit it, if you were gentle." asked Zarina.

"Oh, absolutely! I'll be as gentle as you want, I hate it when a Sparrow-man doesn't take the time to get my butt relaxed and loosened up before he just rams into me."

"Hmmm... ok then, as long as your gentle." replied Zarina, before a chuckle left her as Silvermist preformed a giddy hop and squeal of delight.

Retrieving her note pad, Zarina lowered herself to the cum-covered floor on her hands and knees facing away from Silvermist, who looked down at her curiously.

"You're gonna take notes while I fuck you?"

"Well information doesn't stop with sex, if I noticed something worth recording, I'm going to write it down."

"Heh, well you can try." commented Silvermist with a smirk as she lowered herself to her knees behind Zarina and placed her hands to her friends cheeks and spread them, prompting Silvermist to lick her lips at the tight, brown ring. "Mmmm, I finally get to see what the Sparrow-men like so much about doing it in the butt... your pussy is still pretty inviting though."

"Just stick to my butt for now Sil, I dunno how potent your cum is."

"Hehe, THAT'S what your worried about? You don't use the dust that let's you get pregnant do you?"

"No, but this is uncharted territory with a new form of dust, I don't want to mess around and end up pregnant with your kid."

"Hehe, ok, ok, I have permission to use your wonderfully tight butt and I'm gonna use it!" commented Silvermist as she saw the brown ring clench once.

"Remember, gentle, I don't wanna end up like Tink."

"Right, right, now then..." replied Silvermist, before she released Zarina's right cheek of her butt and lowered her right hand under the head of her penis, still oozing a bit of cum and used it to lube up Zarina's anus, with a visible flinch from her. "Let's get you nice and lubed up with my cum." added Silvermist as she briefly massaged the brown ring, frequently reapplying her cum for added lubrication until it was well lubricated and dripping.

Silvermist continued her cum-laden anal massage until a small moan left Zarina and she felt her anus begin to relax.

"There we go, starting to relax..." commented Silvermist, "You should be ready for a bit of fingering..." she added, before she brought a gasp from Zarina as she slowly, but easily, thanks to the cum, slipped her right hands index and middle fingers into Zarina. "Mmmm..." moaned Silvermist softly while her penis twitched as she felt Zarina's anus clench around her fingers as they slowly sunk into the warmth of her rectum.

Once her fingers were fully inserted, Silvermist enjoyed the repeated clenches of Zarina's rectal muscles around her fingers, a tease of what her eager penis would soon enjoy. Once the clenches stopped, Silvermist began to wriggle her fingers, urging Zarina's reactive clenches, with gasps and groans mixed in. The Water-fairy continued the wriggling of her fingers until the repeated clenches had slowed in frequency and a low moan escaped Zarina.

"Now that your getting used to this, on to the final step." commented Silvermist, before she stopped the wriggling of her fingers and began to slowly pull her fingers back.

Zarina's anus clenched a couple times, but a lengthy moan also left her, before Silvermist stopped the retreat at her first knuckles and slowly returned her fingers within Zarina, and urged out another moan while she clenched around the fingers a few more times.

After just four more slow thrusts with Zarina's moans persisting through them, the clenches of her anus had nearly stopped completely, evidence of Silvermist's task of relaxing Zarina's anus being successful, with the added bonus of turning her on as a lengthy, thin trail of her arousal hung from her blushing labia.

"Now I'd say your ready." commented Silvermist. "And so is my penis after teasing your butt."

"Ohhh, Sil, your really good at that." cooed Zarina.

"Heh, I just did what I do to myself. I get myself nice and relaxed and a bit loosened up and I can come just from anal."

"Well I don't do it a lot, but I'll have to remember what you did." commented Zarina.

"Hehe, why don't you write it down?"

"Heh, maybe I will, but not now."

"All right then, time for the REAL fun!" declared Silvermist as she slowly pulled her fingers free of Zarina's anus with a small pop and Silvermist smiled with satisfaction as she saw the slightest gap of Zarina's anus and it's slight widening when she relaxed the ring of muscle.

Silvermist lowered her right hand down to her eager penis and gave it a couple strokes, and moaned as she urged a another orgasm and released a lengthy stream of cum.

"A-Alright, here I come Zarina." warned Silvermist, before she aimed and guided her penis, still drooling cum, towards Zarina's waiting anus and both released a small gasp as the head of Silvermist's penis touched Zarina's anus.

With the additional cum from Silvermist's penis providing further lubrication, a small chuckle and moan left Silvermist as the head of her penis slipped upward passed her target. Re-aiming her penis, Silvermist pressed it against Zarina's anus again and a gasp left Zarina as the penis slipped downward, the shaft of Silvermist's penis sliding between her labia.

"Ok, ok..." commented Silvermist, as she aimed her penis once again and pushed, before both fairies gasped as the head of her penis slipped right into Zarina.

However, the two gasped for different reasons; immediately following the insertion, a delighted moan was urged from Silvermist as she felt Zarina clench tightly around the head of her penis. Zarina, not expecting the easy penetration, still felt her anus stretched uncomfortably around the sizable girth of Silvermist's penis as it was forced to accommodate the insertion and reactivity clenched tightly in protest.

"AH! Stop! Don't go any deeper." declared Zarina, as she quickly reached back with her left hand towards Silvermist's penis, intending to hold it still herself, however, Zarina quickly stopped herself, she didn't want to trigger an orgasm from Silvermist.

"Ok, ok... o-ohhhh, but your your butt is clenching soooo wonderfully tight!" moaned Silvermist as she looked down to her penis, partly inserted into Zarina. "Just the head is in, but it still feels awesome! Your butt is so warm!"

Starting to recover from the shock of the insertion, Zarina couldn't stop the repeated clenches of her anus as it attempted to adapt to the size of Silvermist. However, as her anus continued to clench, Zarina heard Silvermist's moans rise in volume and her eyes widened.

"You're not gonna come are you!?"

"I'm getting real close, it's like your butt is trying to suck me in. Is this what a blow-job feels like?"

"PULL OUT!" declared Zarina.

"Calm down, calm down, I will, j-just... Ohhh, a f-few more clenches, I wanna, mmmm... s-savor this moment as long as I can..." commented Silvermist as each clench of Zarina's anus, seemed to try to suck her in, before Silvermist could feel the pressure quickly rising from her testicles, she was about to come, but didn't want to pull free of the warmth that surrounded the head of her penis, but a promise was a promise.

To the relief of Zarina's anus, a gasp left her as she felt Silvermist quickly pull out with a loud pop of her anus as Silvermist moaned out and Zarina felt the warmth of her cum cover her back and wings while her anus quivered in relief, but Zarina did feel the wider gap of her anus.

Quickly recovering from her orgasm, Silvermist felt the head of her penis tingling before she looked down and saw Zarina's still clenching, stretched anus, before without warning to Zarina, aimed and guided her penis back in and cooed as she slipped into Zarina easier than the first time, while a gasp left Zarina.

"H-Hey!"

"You're a bit looser." commented Silvermist as the head of her penis resided inside Zarina again.

Zarina could only blush, Silvermist wasn't wrong, the insertion wasn't quite as uncomfortable.

"Just, go slow, I don't know how much of you I can take."

"Alright..." replied Silvermist, as she returned her right hand to the right cheek of Zarina's butt, before she urged a groan from her while Silvermist brought a delighted eye-rolling moan from herself as she slowly pushed, sliding herself deeper into the warm, soft depths of Zarina's rectum.

Zarina found clenching did absolutely nothing to delay Silvermist's progress into her, the shaft of Silvermist's penis was a little thicker than the head, which forced her anus and the walls of her rectum to stretch a little more.

"Nnngh... It's so thick!" groaned Zarina as her hands clenched into fists.

"And you're so tight!" declared Silvermist, as she watched her penis slowly slide deeper and deeper into Zarina, slowly reaching and passing the first quarter of her penis within Zarina. "Soooo wonderfully tight... and hot! It's like my penis is burning-NNgh... U-uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh!?" gasped Zarina as she quickly looked back and saw Silvermist's face scrunch up, "No-no-no-Pull-AHHH!" quickly added Zarina, before she gasped out, along with Silvermist as she felt the thick heat of Silvermist's cum erupt from her penis and flood into her.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" moaned out Silvermist as she shuttered as she felt herself climax powerfully inside Zarina as her anus clenched tightly around her, as if trying to squeeze Silvermist's penis tight enough to halt her release, but it only provided Silvermist more pleasure.

Zarina could feel Silvermist's cum reach deep into her, snaking it's way inside.

"Pull out!" stated Zarina.

Feeling Silvermist quickly retreat again and shower her back once more, Zarina felt her body reactively purge herself of Silvermist cum as it streamed out of her anus, much like the cum streaming from Silvermist's penis. Zarina's anal ejaculation was much shorter lived though, before Zarina lowered her head to the floor, before one more, weaker stream of cum left her.

"That, was close." stated Zarina.

"I-I'm so sorry Zarina!" commented Silvermist as the last of her cum left her to cover Zarina's now gaping anus, as well as her labia. "I suddenly came before I could react, heh, well now I know how that Sparrow-man felt awhile back."

"If you had time to say uh-oh, you had time to pull out!" replied Zarina with annoyance.

"Ok, ok, I'll be more careful." replied Silvermist, before she brought a shocked gasp from Zarina as she aimed and slipped her penis back into Zarina, easily reaching her previous depth and a bit further.

"AH! H-Hey!"

"Ohhhh, you're even more lose, but still tight enough to squeeze me." commented Silvermist.

Zarina's protest however, was cut short as she felt more of Silvermist's penis reach deeper into her, her previous orgasm inside her had lubed up her deepest depths.

"Nnngh... t-that's deep enough Sil!"

"I'm almost halfway in..." commented Silvermist as saw even more of her penis disappear into Zarina as she groaned in protest. "Just... a bit... Ohhhhh, m-more..."

Lifting herself back on her hands, Zarina continued to groan as more and more of Silvermist's unnaturally thick penis advanced deeper and deeper, before a small gasp left her as she felt Silvermist stopped as Zarina was pushed forward a bit.

"Aw, I'm right there!" commented Silvermist. "Relax."

"I think that's as far as you can go, there is a limit yanno."

"But I just have a tiny bit left before half of my penis inside, it's gonna bug if I stop here."

Zarina gasped as she felt Silvermist push and only succeeded in pushing her along the wet floor.

"Ok, ok, I'll try relaxing..." replied Zarina, before she took a couple breathes to try and mentally prepare herself, before she relaxed her rectum as best she could and felt Silvermist resume pushing and groaned as she felt a tiny bit more progress from Silvermist.

"Just... a tiny bit more..." commented Silvermist as she wriggled her hips a bit to try and squeeze in the tiny bit more depth she wanted.

"I, nngh... swear, if I c-can't hold, nngh... my poop after this is over..." commented Zarina, before she tried rather than relaxing her rectal muscles, she pushed with them, that always helped with sticking things in.

However, to the utter shock of both fairies, the result of Zarina pushing and Silvermist's wriggling, caused the Water-Talent to quite literally fall into Zarina, her penis buried to the hilt as Silvermist felt her entire penis squeezed tightly. Zarina, in shock, couldn't even scream, there was no pain, but an unbelievable pressure as her entire body seized from the shock as she felt what seemed like her internal organs shift, or rather, pushed out of the way to accommodate the monster that invaded her, the shock and pressure had also freed her bladder of it's urine in a short-lived stream.

Zarina couldn't even recover from the assault before an orgasmic moan left Silvermist and she felt the monster inside her throb and swell even more before her insides were flooded once again and felt a rapidly growing pressure in her gut.

"I'm sorry!" declared Silvermist. "It h-happened again!" she added as she tightly gripped Zarina's hips. "Your insides feel so good! I'm coming so hard!"

"P-Pull... o-out..." managed Zarina through the uncontrolled trembling of her body as she felt a tightness in her gut and looked down under herself to see her belly, to her shock, growing.

"I-I caaaan't!" declared Silvermist in a moan. "My body won't listen! It feels sooooooooo good coming inside you!"

"I-If you c-can't, t-then..." started Zarina, before she reached a shaky right hand forward and began to crawl forward, groaning and gasping as she felt the erupting monster inside her retreating from her depths.

Her earlier assumption proved true as Zarina felt a shift of her organs as the penis retreated from her, before both gasped out as Zarina was free of the monster and felt herself deflate as a geyser of Silvermist cum erupted from her with a groan while she once again felt the warm shower of Silvermist's cum cover her back, before Zarina's head limply fell to the floor as her body continued to liberate itself of Silvermist's cum.

However, Zarina's belly had nearly deflated completely, before a shocked gasp left her as the monster returned, shoving her organs aside as it fully claimed her rectum again in one thrust and Silvermist's blissful moan as she felt herself flooded again.

"SIL!?"

"I can't help it!" declared Silvermist as she gripped Zarina's hips firmly, before she pulled half her penis free and quickly thrusted fully with a gasp from Zarina. "I have the strongest urge to empty myself inside you!"

With the second thrust, only an utterly shocked gasp left Zarina as the strength left her body, she wasn't in any condition to endure this, it was bad enough that Silvermist's monster of a penis had broken her rectum, but she was also climaxing unhindered, her belly once again expanding and growing rapidly as she felt her body flooded in Silvermist's cum.

' _Is this really how it ends?_ ' thought Zarina. ' _a victim of one of my experiments?_ '

Unable to fight, tears welled in Zarina's eyes as Silvermist continued to thrust into her, lost in her own pleasure, flooding her insides in more and more of her cum. Worried for her own well-being, Zarina couldn't even take pleasure in the act, it was simply too much for her body to handle, she was just a warm hole for Silvermist's ejaculating penis to fill with each and every thrust, although, Zarina did have the benefit of hearing the cum sloshing around inside of her. However, fear began to take root in the Alchemist as she began to have trouble breathing.

"S-Sil..." commented Zarina, but it fell on deaf ears as Silvermist moaned loudly as she repeatedly thrust her erupting penis into her, lost in her own pleasure.

Zarina tried again to speak, but was met with a gargle as she could taste cum.

' _What the, but I haven't swallo-_ '

Zarina's thought was abruptly cut short as she felt something rapidly travel up her throat and Zarina made a futile effort to contain it with her bulging cheeks before a white fluid erupted from her mouth with a heave from her body.

Her eyes wide as she saw the white stream of liquid project from her mouth, Zarina thought with disbelief, ' _This isn't happening!_ ' before the flow ended, however, Zarina felt her body heave and another stream of cum left her. ' _Is Silvermist SERIOUSLY coming in me so much that it's coming out of my mouth!?_ '

"SIL!" declared Zarina desperately, once the flow ended, before it resumed, even longer than the first two and Zarina distinctly felt a number of solid objects travel through her throat along with the cum, but she also regretted not using that break to take a breath.

"I can feel it Zarina!" declared Silvermist. "The big one is coming! The one my penis has been wanting! I just needed your wonderful butt for it!"

With the third lengthy round of Silvermist's cum leaving her mouth finally ending, Zarina took a greedy gasp of air, before she gasped as she felt herself turned around onto her back and her hips lifted as Silvermist didn't miss a beat in her orgasmic thrusts and her eyes closed in bliss. However, the change in positions did allow Zarina to see her large, bulging belly, jiggling with each and every one of Silvermist's thrusts.

"I wanna see your face for this one!" declared Silvermist.

"Sil wait! I can't bre-" attempted Zarina, before cum erupted from her mouth again, which gained a few inches of height before drenching her face.

"You're still clenching so tight around me!" moaned out Silvermist.

Zarina was growing even more worried, this latest eruption was lasting even longer, she was quickly running out of air.

"Ohhhhh! H-Here it come Zarina!"

Zarina could do nothing but desperately slap her hands against the floor in a last ditch effort to gain Silvermist's attention to her dilemma, However, her effort was lost on Silvermist as the Water-Fairy screamed in bliss and Zarina felt her gut tighten up as her belly grew even larger, before the eruption from her mouth ended with a gargle from Zarina, unable to take a breath before her body seized and she felt her throat stretched and strained as she felt a massive amount of cum shoot though her body and her head force back as her throat stiffened while Silvermist's cum erupted from her mouth like a volcano as wide torrent of the thick fluid rocketed from her mouth as Zarina's body violently seized from lack of air before her eyes rolled back as consciousness left her.

Silvermist fared slightly better, managing to remain conscious, but not much else as bliss raked her body, seizing uncontrollably as she felt the cum rapidly draining from her internal testicles and emptying into Zarina's trembling body as she could do nothing but endure the blissful ride.

Once the last of her cum had left her body, Silvermist managed pulling her rapidly deflating erection free before she collapsed on her back, completely drained.

Zarina's body, now free of the monster that assaulted it, began once again, purging itself, cum continuing to erupt from her mouth in heaves of her body as even more poured out of her her gaping anus.

After a minute of purging, the flow had stopped from Zarina's mouth, long enough for a loud, deep gasp of life-giving air was taken, before another followed as Zarina's consciousness returned as she quickly turned over on her hands and knees as she began heave up more cum, taking breaths between each as even more still left her gaping anus.

Another minute of purging later, the flow had finally stopped from Zarina's mouth and taking repeated gasps of air, before she sat up and wrapped her arms around her still bloated belly and cried out with relief as she forced what she could of the remaining cum from her gut.

Finally liberated of the massive amount of cum that had been forced into and through her body, a relieved weak smile came to Zarina's face as she felt weak and her body trembled uncontrollably.

"Still alive?" questioned Silvermist with fatigue clear in her voice.

"Nngh, barely." Muttered Zarina with aggravation as she turned her gaze to Silvermist, while she saw that her penis was now completely limp, having shrunk to a third of it's size and the head shielded with foreskin, Zarina didn't care. "What in Neverland happened with you!?" demanded Zarina.

"I dunno what came over me." commented Silvermist, before she propped herself up on her elbows with a groan. "Fucking your butt was AMAZING! I came so hard too..." she added, before she looked down to her penis and reached her right hand down to lift and release it a couple time, causing it to drop limply back down to the floor with a splat each time. "I think my penis is down for the count too."

"You nearly killed me!" declared Zarina, she wanted to be even angrier, but her fatigue didn't allow her to spend that much energy. "I was projectile vomiting your cum!"

"Whoa, seriously!?" gasped Silvermist. "I couldn't open my eyes from the pleasure. I seriously came so much it was coming out of your mouth!?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome!"

"No! Not Awesome! I couldn't breath and I passed out!"

"Oh... wow."

"...And now my butt has a gaping hole." replied Zarina with a disappointed groan as she could fell the air sweeping through her rectum, before she attempted to clench her anus, which did very little as her rectal muscles were too fatigued.

"Sorry." replied Silvermist with a nervous, blushing smile at the result of her actions.

"Sorry isn't gonna fix my butt!"

"Well, at least you learned something, right?" asked Silvermist.

Upon looking down, Zarina saw her notepad, covered in cum, luckily, it was open to a blank page as Zarina picked it up with a groan as it dripped with cum.

"Yeah." commented Zarina. "This is the last time I offer myself to test that penis."

"Hehe, then you can do me next time." replied Silvermist with a smile. "Being that full of cum would probably feel pretty nice."

"Huh? You, want to continue testing the dust for me?" Asked Zarina, the thought didn't even cross her mind.

"Yeah! This was a lot of fun! I'd like to be on the receiving end too. Plus, it'll be a lot of help if you had someone else to test the dust with, right?"

"Well, yeah, it would."

"Awesome!" cheered Silvermist, before she lifted herself to her feet and giggled as her limp penis swayed between her legs. "Hehe, it still feels kinda heavy."

"It's not going away." comments Zarina.

"Yeah, weird, I thought it would after having sex with you. I wonder how long I'll have it." replied Silvermist, before she wriggled her hips and giggled again as she caused her limp penis to sway and slap against her thighs.

"I was unconscious when mine went away, so I couldn't even guess how long you'll have that."

"Hmm, as fun as it is having this, I kinda hope it'll go away soon, it's not like I'll be able to hide this, even with it limp." commented Silvermist.

Zarina only grinned with the thought of Silvermist having to deal with having her penis for the rest of the day. However, attempting to stand, Zarina was met with the curious case of her legs refusing to move, trembling instead.

"I-I can't stand up."

"Hehe, wow, I fucked you that good?" commented Silvermist proudly.

"Nngh, just help me up." replied Zarina with a groan as she reached out her hands towards the Water-Talent, who chuckled as she stepped towards her and grabbed her hands and pulled, which did, very little. "Pull." stated Zarina.

"I am! People usually help pull themselves up too yanno, I'm just pulling your dead weight."

While Silvermist attempted to pull Zarina to her feet again, the Alchemist also attempted to lifted herself up, but the only thing that happened was her butt lifted slightly from her feet and a pang of worry struck her, her legs really weren't working.

"Come on." groaned Silvermist, "Unless you want me to throw your over my shoulder-"

"M-My legs, their not working!" commented Zarina with concern.

"Oh... you don't think..." started Silvermist.

"Don't say it!" declared Zarina as tears began to well up in her eyes.

However, Silvermist knelt down and reached her right hand towards Zarina's left upper leg and gave it a hard pinch.

"OW!" cried out Zarina as she quickly slapped Silvermist's hand away. "What was that for!?" she added as she rubbed the pain away.

"Heh, well if there still feeling in your legs, your not paralyzed. I just fucked you so good your legs arn't working, don't worry, I've been there, it doesn't last long."

"Nngh, well I don't want to be stuck on the floor, carry me to my chair."

"Fine." replied Silvermist with a smile as she squatted down and wrapped her arms around Zarina, while she wrapped her arms around Silvermist's neck, before the Water-Talent lifted Zarina up to her feet, who let out a groan as her legs shuttered in protest of the act.

"What's wrong?" asked Silvermist.

"My hips hurt." answered Zarina as she felt a painful aching in her hips, particularly around her anus.

Quickly re-positioning herself to Zarina's right while she pulled Zarina's right arm over her shoulders, both found that Zarina could stand on her own, though her legs continued to tremble, before Silvermist aided her in walking the short distance to the chair while Zarina groaned from the pain in her hips.

"Well, at least you can still walk." commented Silvermist.

"This is all because of that monster between your legs." stated Zarina. "I'm probably gong to be sore all day and even more tomorrow!"

"Hehe..." giggled Silvermist, before she helped Zarina to safely sit.

"You won't be giggling when it's you who can't walk."

"Maybe not, but it is amusing seeing you like this because of me.

"Nngh..."

"Well then..." commented Silvermist with a small groan as she lifted her hand up in a brief stretch. "Since my new friend is all tired out and I'm pretty sure your done-"

"I am." replied Zarina with a groan.

"Heh, I'll just clean us and the place up again." added Silvermist as she formed a large orb of water in her hands before she lifted it above her head for a quick drench.

While some parts of her body were still covered, Silvermist was satisfied enough before she looked to Zarina and formed another orb.

"I can't stand, so just do it." stated Zarina. "More than once though."

After two orbs of water drenching her and a more detailed cleaning from Silvermist, using a smaller orb to move along her body, Silvermist was currently behind Zarina, using a fourth orb to clean Zarina's hair of her cum, while Silvermist took a brief look over all the cum that covered the area, before a gasp left her as she looked to the bed.

"My clothes!" declared Silvermist as she immediately left Zarina to rush to the bed and picked up her cum-covered coat and dress. "Ugh! I forgot all about my clothes!" However, upon hearing a snickering behind her, Silvermist turned to face Zarina, who covered her mouth with her left hand, but it was clear she found her dilemma amusing. "This isn't funny! I have nothing to wear!"

"It's pretty funny."

Silvermist's groan of annoyance soon shifted to a disappointed sigh as she dropped her clothes to the floor with a splat.

"Well, can I borrow something from you?" asked Silvermist

"Heh, if you can find something that fits, sure." replied Zarina as a few chuckles still left her, before another sigh left Silvermist.

"Back to the cleaning..."

Within just minutes, the area was as clean as before, while Silvermist wiped her hands with a smile as she walked back inside after disposing of the cum-filed orb, while she saw Zarina holding the bowl of dust in her lap.

"So what are you gonna do with that?"

"Getting rid of it would be the best choice. Aside from Water-talents, no one else would be able to safely use this."

"Aww, well that's too bad." replied Silvermist, before her eyes suddenly widened with a gasp. "Hey wait! Before you get rid of it, there's one more thing I'd like to test with it!"

"What else could there be?" asked Zarina.

"Cover me with it!" declared Silvermist happily. "It's what we do with dust normally after all."

"Y-You can't be serious!" replied Zarina wide-eyed. "There's no telling what that would do."

"I'm willing to try it! Come on, don't you want to know too!?"

"Well sure, but-"

"Oh! Maybe it would turn me into a Sparrow-man!" declared Silvermist, however, her reply was a laugh from Zarina.

"That's ridiculous!"

"So is a Fairy with a penis." commented Silvermist with a smirk as she wriggled her hips and caused her penis to sway back and forth.

"Heh, point taken."

"I'll accept the consequences if something bad happens." commented Silvermist as she reached out and took the small bowl from Zarina, which prompted a gasp from her before Silvermist poured the remainder of the small amount of dust out onto her left hand.

"Fine." sighed Zarina, before Silvermist handed the empty bowl back to her.

Silvermist smiled with excitement, before tossing the dust above her head and allowed it to shower her.

Moments after the last of the dust fell to the floor, the two fairies looked at each other as they waited.

"Feel anything?" asked Zarina.

"Hmm..." hummed Silvermist as she glanced over her body. "No, not yet any-OH..." she added as she flinched, and wrapped her hands around herself as if she was cold.

"What is it!?" asked Zarina, clearly intrigued, before she reached to retrieve her notepad and pencil.

"My whole body is tingling, it feels we-Nngh!" answered Silvermist before a groan interrupted her as she leaned forward a little and held herself tighter.

"What's happening!?"

"I c-can feel, nngh, my whole body changing." answered Silvermist as she squirmed a bit. "It doesn't hurt though, but it feels really weird. There's a tightness in my chest and around my hips."

Zarina's next comment failed to leave as she saw the physical change and shifting of Silvermist's body, there were numerous ripples under her skin. Zarina couldn't see the Water-Fairies chest because of her forward lean, but she did see her shoulders expand some while she saw the curves of her hips fade. Zarina couldn't believe what she was seeing.

' _Is this actually happening!?_ ' she thought. ' _I just wanted to grow a penis, but this..._ '

Unlike the clit to penis transformation, the process didn't seem at all as extreme in sensation and by the time the shifting of Silvermist's body came to an end, with the Water-fairy only breathing quickly, Zarina sat speechless, Silvermist didn't need to stand up straight to see the result, but she did and a gasp left Zarina as she saw Silvermist's face as she opened her eyes.

Silvermist, was a Sparrow-man! A rather attractive, but feminine looking Sparrow-man, her body still slender and her hair length the same, but a Sparrow-man none-the-less.

"Well that was something." commented Silvermist, her voice unchanged, however, seeing the shock on Zarina's face, Silvermist cringed. "I don't look like some sort of weird creature do I? That look your giving me has me worried, hehe..."

"I... the dust... but I..." muttered Zarina, this was the furthest thing from what her intention with the dust was supposed to do!

"You're starting to freak me out." commented Silvermist, before she lifted her hands up. "Well my hands look fine, but... different... these don't look like my hands..." she added, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she lowered her head and opened her eyes and gasped. "My breasts!" declared Silvermist, lifting her hands to her flat chest. "There gone! My hips too!" she continued in shock as she lowered her hands to her hips, before she looked back up to Zarina with a smile. "Did it work!? Am I a Sparrow-man!?"

"Y-Yeah..." answered Zarina, before she saw Silvermist squeal giddily, which looked rather odd with her new body.

"Amazing!" declared Silvermist. "It actually worked! Hey, am I good looking!?"

"I'd... s-say so, yea." replied Zarina, earning her another delighted squeal from Silvermist, before Zarina opened the second drawer of her desk and pulled out a hand mirror.

"Oh, gimme!" commented Silvermist as she took the mirror to look at herself. "Whoa... I still kinda look like me. A girly, Sparrow-man version of me." she added, before running her fingers through her hair. "I still have my long hair too. Heh, I'd do me, would you do me?" asked Silvermist with a smile.

"I wouldn't even do myself right now, my butt is still wide open thanks to you."

"Hehe-Oh" giggled Silvermist before she gasped and lowered the mirror down between her legs. "Hey, I still have my pussy!"

"What?"

"Yeah!" stated Silvermist as she used her free hand to lift her limp penis to reveal her vulva. "How weird is that? Now I'm a sparrow-man with a pussy!"

"That is weird, but your voice is still the same..." replied Zarina. "Maybe there are certain things that'll always stay."

"Well I'm actually glad I still have my pussy." commented Silvermist. "Heh, as much as I like my new penis, I wouldn't trade my pussy for it. It would just seem wrong somehow."

"I think I could understand that. I certainly wouldn't want to trade mine for anything." replied Zarina.

"I wonder if your clothes would look weird on me now that I'm a Sparrow-man." commented Silvermist, before she handed the mirror back to her friend and headed to her closet.

"Well you still look pretty girly, so maybe you could pull it off." replied Zarina.

"True..." commented Silvermist as she opened the door of the closet to look over the couple sets of shirts and pants, before one outfit caught her eye. "Hey, you still have your pirate outfit."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Zarina with a smile.

"Do you still wear it?" asked Silvermist as she pulled the outfit out.

"Nah, I'm not much of a fan of skirts. I tried going for a new look and personality at the time, but I didn't like the 'freedom' of the skirt and the air on my bare legs and crotch. Ugh, and being on a ship full of men for a year had me seriously regretting running away a couple times." replied Zarina with a small groan as she lifted her left hand to her head.

"Why, what happened?" asked Silvermist.

"You'd think me being no bigger than their hand would stop them from speaking to me the way they did, but I guess being the only girl in a group of men for weeks at a time, they didn't care about my size."

"Whoa..." gasped Silvermist, before she walked closer to Zarina and asked. "So, did they force themselves on you?"

"W-What!? No!" declared Zarina with a frown.

"So, consensual then?"

"Why are you ASSUMING I did anything with them!?"

"Well, you WERE gone a whole year." commented Silvermist. "Nothing happened that whole time you were with them?" she asked, before a smirk came to her face as Zarina's brightened and looked away, quite clearly embarrassed.

"No... of course not. I was only as big as their hand anyway. It's not like we could do anything even if I wanted to- Not that I did, I didn't! They were all rude, smelled and said very uncomfortable things towards me. James was the only one who wasn't like that, but it was just a lie, all of it!" declared Zarina, her embarrassment fading some for anger. "He was just using me."

Seeing the shift in Zarina's emotions, Silvermist was at a brief loss at what to say, she clearly brought up something painful for her friend, however, Zarina turned to look at her and her face reddened more.

"N-Nothing happened!" declared Zarina.

"Ok. Sorry for bringing it up."

"Seriously! Nothing... h-happened." declared Zarina, but hesitated briefly as she averted her gaze.

"Ok, ok, let's just drop the subject, ok?"

Zarina lowered her head with a groan.

 **\- Winter Woods -**

After dressing herself in a borrowed shirt and pants from Zarina, which Silvermist couldn't help giggling at herself. She may have had the body of a feminine looking Sparrow-man, but Silvermist still found her appearance odd. The Fairy-turned-Sparrow-man did have a chuckle at the bulge her limp, but still sizable penis made in her pants. Silvermist did discover the annoyance of positioning her new penis comfortably in her pants, but was forced to stop her fondling to prevent gaining an erection and preventing any possibility of wearing the pants.

However, on her way home, greeting others along the way and seeing their puzzled expressions from the 'new face', a delighted idea came to her, meeting Tinkerbell and the others in her new body!

After she retrieved a spare coat, long enough to cover her waist and the noticeable bulge in her crotch, Silvermist happily made her way to the Winter Woods, her first stop being Periwinkle's home, as it was the place she was headed to with the others, Silvermist simply hoped they were still there.

"Ugh, how do the guys deal with this?" muttered Silvermist as she flew and lowered her right hand to her crotch through her coat and tried shifting her new addition into a more comfortable position, the head currently rested between the cheeks of her butt, however her previous manipulating of herself had caused her to leak pre-cum and lubed up the cheeks of her butt, causing the movement of her legs to give a small amount of pleasure, but Silvermist was glad the head of her penis was still covered with her foreskin, the sensations were kept to a minimum. "Ugh, I know I should just leave it alone, but it's so annoying!"

However, with further fondling, Silvermist gasped as she felt the skin pulled back to uncover the sensitive head of her penis to the slick surroundings of the cheeks of her butt and caused Silvermist to pull her hand back as she felt a throb from her penis.

"Ok, ok, calm down." commented Silvermist as she took deep breathes. "Now is not the time for a massive erection."

Her heart beating rapidly, Silvermist continued her breathing as she felt her penis throb within the confines of her pants as she felt her penis trying to stiffen, however, to her relief, after a few moments, while her penis continued to throb for attention, she felt the pressure begin to fade.

"Phew, that was close."

 **\- Periwinkle's Home -**

After defusing the potential eruption within her pants, Silvermist smiled as she arrived at Periwinkle's home and saw the group; Vidia, Iridessa, Fawn, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle leaving the house. Flying down, Silvermist already had her target as Tinkerbell brought up the rear as she closed Periwinkle's door. However, Vidia and Fawn noticed the new arrival with curiosity and Silvermist placed a finger to her lips as she moved behind Tinkerbell and reached out her hands; her intention being to cover the Tinker's eyes and ask 'Guess who?'.

However, Silvermist didn't even reach arms length of Tinkerbell before she felt a rush of wind and a forceful hit to her chest, briefly knocking the air from her lungs as she tumbled away.

"What do you think your doing!?" came Vidia's angered declaration.

Upon regaining her breath and righting herself, Silvermist opened her eyes to see Vidia hovering in front of Tinkerbell protectively, who looked very confused while Vidia starred daggers into her.

' _That may not have been the best approach_.' thought Silvermist.

"Sorry!" replied Silvermist as she lifted her hands in surrender.

With her reply and revealing her voice, the whole group now looked at her with confusion.

"Heh... Of course I'd be a stranger to you all like this."

"Uh..." started Iridessa. "I'm not the only one hearing Sil's voice from this guy, am I?"

"I hear it too." replied Fawn.

Silvermist couldn't help giggling, the response she was receiving was better than she thought.

"Hehe, it's me you guys, Sil! How do you like the new me?"

"What!?" gasped out the group.

"Hehe, turns out, Zarina was working on a secret project."

"Zarina did this to you!?" gasped Tinkerbell as she flew in front of her and examined her face.

"Heh, no, I did this to myself."

"What!?" gasped the group again, before Tinkerbell added, "How!?"

"Hehe... well since it's secret, I can't really explain it, but I offered to help test some things and at the end, I suggested testing something else and, well, ta-da!" replied Silvermist as she gave a quickly turn.

"I don't believe it." commented Vidia with disbelief.

"Same here." added Iridessa.

"But she's, he's, right in front of us." commented Fawn.

Interestingly, Tinkerbell was the only one not stunned into inaction as the Tinker continued to study her face.

"Amazing..." commented Tinkerbell, before her gaze lowered to her chest and Tinkerbell placed her hands to Silvermist's chest, patting the area a couple times, before her cheeks reddened a bit and added, "How, much of a Sparrow-man are you?"

With this comment, the group behind her had various shades of red come to their faces while Silvermist smiled.

"Heh, that's a secret." replied Silvermist, which only seemed to confirm the Tinker's question as her eyes widened, however, Silvermist leaned to Tinkerbell's left ear and whispered. 'But I will say this, you're gonna have some friendly competition soon.'

"Competition? In what?" asked Tinkerbell.

"It's a secret, it's not ready yet." replied Silvermist, before Vidia commented...

"You can't just come here looking like that and not give us anything!"

"Heh, yeah, I guess this wasn't really a good idea, but I just had to show off to you all. Also, I'd recommend not visiting Zarina today, she's a bit, out of it and needs to recover."

"From what?" asked Periwinkle.

"Sorry, I really can't say. Zarina would probably be angry with me if she knew I was with you girls right now like this. Give her the day to herself before you all rush over there, please?"

Vidia groaned, before Periwinkle commented, "Well, if Zarina needs her rest, we should wait."

"Ok." replied Fawn and Iridessa, before the light-talent added, "Sil was with her afterall, if Zarina needs be alone, we should honor that."

"Fine." replied Vidia with a sigh and folded her arms over her chest. "But I don't like this, it's a violation of nature. Zarina's experiments are going too far."

"Aww, well it sucks you feel that way Vidia." commented Silvermist, before Fawn added...

"I agree with Vidia, maybe not as strongly, but this is pretty crazy stuff Zarina's messing with."

"Do you all feel that way?" asked Silvermist with concern, she expected surprise, but not rejection.

"I, don't know what to think." replied Iridessa, before Periwinkle added...

"Same here."

"Tink?" asked Silvermist as she looking to the Tinker, who still studied her.

"Well I can see Vidia and Fawn's points, but I just find this whole thing very interesting."

"Yay! I figured you'd like it!" declared Silvermist as she quickly embraced the Tinker in a hug.

However, only moments into the embrace, a small gasp left Silvermist as she felt the bulge of her penis pressed against Tinkerbell and her gasp, while the pressure caused her penis to move a little further between the cheeks of her butt and felt her foreskin pulled back some to reveal the sensitive head of her penis. Silvermist quickly pulled back, releasing the pressure as her penis moved back some, the Water-Talent blushed and smiled nervously while Tinkerbell's face was a bright red as her gaze lowered, her coat prevented direct line of sight, but Silvermist knew where she was looking as she could felt herself start to stiffen again.

"So..." started Periwinkle. "Are you gonna join us?"

"Uh, maybe later, I just thought of something that I gotta take care of." replied Silvermist as she backed away. "Seeya later!" she added before she turned and flew away, leaving her friends puzzled by her sudden retreat.

 **\- Silvermist's Home -**

"Relief at last!" declared Silvermist with delight once she pulled down her pants and allowed her semi-erect penis to spring free of the confines of her pants and between her legs, the head partially revealed as pre-cum oozed out, but it didn't take long before she grew fully erect.

Silvermist smiled as she made her way to her bed, her erection bobbed with each step as she pulled her shirt off, before she sat down and looked at her penis.

"I don't wanna make a mess, but I don't wanna ignore it either... oh, wait a minute!" commented Silvermist before she formed a small orb between her hands. "Maybe..." she added.

Silvermist positioned the orb at the head of her penis and slowly lowered it with a coo as the warm fluid surrounded the sensitive head of her penis and began to slowly move the orb up and down. Not long after, a brief groan left her as she felt her moment come and cum rush through her and rapidly turn the blue orb a milky white. However, while the orb contained much of her cum, it didn't hold it all as a brief stream escaped it, before the orb appeared to melt, cum rapidly dripping from it, before Silvermist's pulled the cum-filed orb free of her penis, drooling cum now in the last throbs of climax. There was a bit of a mess on the floor, but very manageable.

"Yeah, this'll work, just have to go slow and I should be able to contain most of my cum and easily clean up the rest. Lot's of small orgasms, like before."

 **\- The Following Morning -**

 **\- Silvermist's Home -**

The memory of her fun the night before greeted Silvermist as she woke with a smile. Not quite fully awake though, Silvermist absentmindedly lowered her right hand down to her crotch, but a frown came to her face as her new friend was no longer with her, only the smoothness of her labia greeted her. With the disappointing discovery, Silvermist's consciously lifted her left hand up to her chest and encountered the mound of her left breast.

' _Back to normal huh?_ ' thought Silvermist, before she rolled over onto her stomach, her right hand still at her crotch however. ' _Oh well, it was pretty fun_.' she added, before she began to tease herself to a gentle morning release.

 **\- Zarina's home -**

With consciousness returning, Zarina woke with a groan of discomfort on her new bed, laying face down, her stomach and hips throbbed with pain, her anus in particular, even clenching brought a degree of discomfort as she felt herself still gaped open, her rectal muscles still hadn't recovered. However, despite the overall discomfort in her gut and pelvis, Zarina felt an oddly familiar sensation in her anus, while clenching didn't feel particularly good, when she did, she felt something, something soft, wet... before Zarina's face frowned as a foul odor invaded her nose.

"What is that horrible..." groaned Zarina, before she gasped in horror as she felt something leaking out of her anus, over her labia and felt her pelvis laying in the same soft, wet warmth as the bed cover wetly clung to her pelvis and thighs.

"Damn you Sil..." muttered Zarina.

END

 **Authors Note** : If you've made it here, thanks for reading. I know this particular chapter in this series is pretty crazy in content. I've been wanting to include more of the main group of fairies in this series as starring roles, particularly Silvermist. I also wanted to do something with Zarina as well and given she's a pixie dust alchemist, I have a good excuse to be able to do something crazy like futa transformation, massive amounts of cum, belly bulges and all-the-way-through themes. So I combined wanting to do something with Silvermist and Zarina and the story basically wrote itself, I really liked doing the Silvermist/Zarina scene and all it's craziness and I hope you enjoyed it as well.

* * *

Now, there are a couple questions in this story that I couldn't give the answer to within the story or didn't have a very good answer, but I'd like to clear things up now, since it's very likely the questions won't come up again.

 **Firstly, Every nook and crany of Zarina's home being covered in her cum and the dust floated in the air:**

As Zarina suggested, the cum does have magic within it, and ejaculations leave a lingering trail of magic and with so much ejaculate covering the area, leaves more and more residual magic within the area and with Zarina closing her door, didn't allow enough air flow into her home and as the cum dried, left the dust behind to cover everywhere that the cum did not, so while Silvermist and Zarina thought it was cum that covered everything between the floor and ceiling, it was actually the white dust that clung to everything else.

 **Secondly, Silvermist becoming aroused inside Zarina's home and Zarina's fear of what would happen with her being naked in her home before it was clean:**

The residual dust in the air is much weaker than the dust used for the transformation, the most it could do was arouse anyone within the area into eagerly masturbating.

 **Thirdly, the cum transforming normal dust:**

That has no answer, just some random detail to show... something.

 **Forth, the internal testicles:**

Yes, Zarina and Silvermist actually grow internal testicles, however, it's their ovaries that are transformed, which is why they found it so uncomfortable, organs were changing, not growing separately.

 **Fifth, transformation length:**

This has two variations, with Zarina, with her body was unable to handle the transformation. She ejaculated herself into unconsciousness and her transformation ended primarily because of severe dehydration. With Silvermist's body able to manage the transformation, it ended when she went to sleep. If Silvermist had taken a nap or slept earlier in the day, rather than at night, her transformation would've ended then, so sleep ends the transformation, at least with this particular batch of dust.

 **Sixth, using the dust on a Sparrow-man:**

Wouldn't work, Zarina would need to create a different dust (using a Fairies arousal fluid, not squirting fluid) to transform Sparrow-men into cunt-boys.


	2. Chapter 2

FARIES, YURI, FUTANARI TRANSFORMATION, ORAL, MASTURBATION, ANAL, LOT'S OF CUM, FUTANARI ON MALE

 **Chapter Summery** : Days after a rather eventful success to her experiment, Zarina works to fine-tune her results to be less life-threatening, before presenting her work to the Queen.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Tinker Bell or any other fairies that appear in this work of fiction, Disney does.

* * *

 **\- Pixie Dust Tree -**

 **\- Queen Clarion's Home -**

"Wait here a moment while I inform the Queen of your arrival." instructed Viola as she, Zarina and Silvermist land at Queen Clarion's door.

Following the Summoning Fairy's departure, a lengthy sigh left Zarina as she held a small spherical case; the current result of her 'secret' project that she was proud enough to finally reveal to the Queen. However, what would her reaction be to Zarina's work? Would the Queen congratulate her efforts, or crush them, in the kindest way ever?

While Zarina's nervousness was clear on her face, Silvermist wore a big smile.

"Come on Zarina, don't look so gloomy!" commented the Water Talent happily as she nudged the Alchemist with her elbow. "The Queen's gonna love it, I know it!"

"I hope so." replied Zarina with a smile, before she met her gleeful friends gaze.

Seconds later, Zarina stiffened when Viola returned, extended her left hand towards the entrance and stated...

"The Queen is ready to see you."

 **\- One Week Earlier -**

 **\- Zarina's Home -**

 **\- Mid-day -**

Two days passed since Zarina's near-death experience with her newly created dust and the following, equally life-risking experiment of Silvermist testing the result of her dust on her, rectally.

Despite both experiences being ones she wouldn't want to repeat, for fear of her well-being and life, Zarina did learn a lot from them. Firstly, was the unimaginable amounts one could ejaculate, repeatedly, as long as one remained hydrated, which was not the case for herself with her first experience. Secondly, the sheer size achievable with the new penis, the only adverse effect being unable to hide it under clothing; other than that, it could be a plus for 'size-focused' fairies. Thirdly, but certainly not the least of what she learned, the astonishing bit about being able to ejaculate with such absurd amounts and force that the ejaculate could travel through the entire digestive system in a matter of moments.

Now though, sitting at her desk, reading through her notes on the experience, Zarina couldn't quite decide if that last note was a perk or a con as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ugh... I've done nothing but write and study these notes for the last two days." groaned Zarina, before she closed her book and placed her head down on it. "But there's nothing else I can do, I'm still recovering from what Sil did to me... I'm so out of it..."

The result of Silvermist's overly eager actions left Zarina in a lackluster state. To her embarrassment, disgust and horror, the day after, she had seemingly, lost all control to hold in her poop and it didn't help that her anus had a persistent gap and lax enough to COMFORTABLY fit her entire hand up to her wrist.

If that wasn't bad enough, it seemed as if Silvermist ruined her from enjoying sex; well she wasn't going to attempt sex while could couldn't hold in her poop, but Zarina found her sex drive seemingly shot dead. The day after her experience with Silvermist, in an effort to take her mind off her rectal problems, Zarina tried masturbating, however, not only did she find it hard, although thankfully not impossible, to get in the mood, at least a little bit, it wasn't satisfying AT ALL. It took nearly an hour of focused attention to her pussy and clit to reach a pathetically weak orgasm. Attempting to use her anus for pleasure was even less successful as she didn't have anything big enough, or rather, safe enough, to stick into herself to give any worthwhile sensation.

But the worst part of it all, Zarina found she couldn't muster up the will to care, she could only achieve weak orgasms and couldn't find anything big enough to match Silvermist's penis and the most she could say was 'oh well'. THAT worried her, that she didn't care.

The secret ingredient to her dust was Sparrowman cum, how could she get it if she didn't have the sex drive or will to actually go have sex!?

"I really, really, REALLY hope what Silvermist did to me is temporary." commented Zarina, before she reached her hands under her shirt and down her pants to pinch her left nipple and caress her labia.

Her body's response was the usual pleasurable sensations, but Zarina lacked the desire to go with it and found herself, after a few moments, stopping. Zarina tried resuming, but she just felt annoyed, her heart just wasn't into it.

"My fingers just can't compare to the cock Sil had." sighed Zarina, before she pulled her hands from her clothes, though clinched her gaped anus. "But even if I did have something similar in size, only my butt would be able to fit it comfortably..." added Zarina, before after a moment, her eyes widened with realization as she lifted her head from her book. "Wait a minute, the last two days, I've been focusing on my pussy, but, why not just use my butt? Sil did stretch it out after all. I always have sex with my pussy, so I didn't even considered it."

After standing and briefly looking around her home, Zarina groaned.

"Right, I have nothing big enough and safe enough to stick in me... but wait..." she commented before she reached back with her left hand under her pants and towards her anus, caressing the gaped ring of muscle, which brought a light flinch from her as the area was quite sensitive. "I haven't checked to see if it shrank since yesterday, maybe I wouldn't need something as big..."

With continued fondling of her anus, Zarina found, to her surprise, her anus was much more sensitive than yesterday, which not only brought pleasure, but the unexpected rush of excitement through her body, which brought a big smile to her face.

"Ohh, guess I should've been focusing on my butt... I don't really like anal, but for now, I guess anal is what I got to work with. Now lets see, yesterday, I cold fit my whole hand in without a problem..."

Zarina then pulled her hand free and removed her pants, before she headed to and laid on her bed, on her right side and lowered her left hand back below her and began to insert her four fingers into herself, all the way up to her thumb. Although the insertion went in just as easily as before, Zarina was shocked as an intense pleasure rushed through her body that brought out a shutter.

The pleasure from her anus wasn't all she felt as Zarina began to feel the familiar tingling sensation of her pussy becoming aroused and her nipples stiffening.

"Finally!" declared Zarina as she quickly lowered her right hand down to her labia and began to caress herself, spreading her growing wetness around to aid in her pleasure.

To Zarina's surprise however, attempting to add her thumb, to insert her whole hand into her anus, she was meet with actual resistance, the stretch required by her anus actually felt uncomfortable, not painful however. Her anus was healing... tightening up... which meant pleasure and Zarina happily pushed through the weak resistance her anus was putting up to insert her entire hand, at least to the second knuckle of her thumb, any further was uncomfortable to her wrist.

With the partial insertion of her hand though, stretching her healing anus much wider than her wrist would, forced a blissful moan from Zarina as she felt her right hand briefly drenched with the wetness from her pussy, prompting her to quickly began fingering herself.

"Yes! Finally!" Declared Zarina happily as she eagerly thrusts her fingers into her her pussy and moved her hand in and out of her sensitive anus, the new, wonderful source of her pleasure.

Being able to feel normal sexual desire after the abrupt lack of it for the passed day, Zarina happily indulged that desire, rapid breaths and gasps leaving her as she blissfully thrusts her left hand into her anus. The added sensitivity of the healing ring of muscle urged her to continue as each insertion brought a wonderful jolt that rushed though her body, while each retreat brought a satisfying sense of relief as the stretched ring was able to briefly relax.

While her anus was the source of her pleasure, Zarina eagerly added to it as she worked her fingers in and out her pussy, flowing abundantly with her juices, wet squelches, from both orifices, greeted and pleasured her ears.

Zarina soon found herself lost in her bliss as the memory of Silvermist's violation of her anus came to her and she timed the thrusts of her left hand with the imaginary Silvermist's penis.

It wasn't long into the now pleasant memory, that Zarina felt herself reach a blissful peak, her body quivering as her pussy drenches her hand in repeated powerful streams of her cum leaving her as her stretched anus clenched in futility around her still thrusting hand.

With the wonderful burst of pleasure coming and going, Zarina's hands came to a slow stop as she lay content and satisfied on her bed as the lingering bliss echoed through her quivering body.

However... as she came down from her euphoria, hands and fingers slipping free of her clinching holes, two things made itself clear to Zarina's senses; Firstly, was the wet, slimy warmth that covered her left hand, the reason her right hand was wet was obvious, but then the second thing assaulted her sense of smell, a familiar, foul odor and Zarina's bliss was abruptly killed by disgust as the realization hit.

"Uughh! Not again! Ewwwww! It's all over my hand too!" declared Zarina.

* * *

"Back to square one..." sighed Zarina as she walked back into her home after cleaning herself and getting rid of her bed cover. "Can't even enjoy a good come without an accident."

Although Zarina had a spare bed cover, specifically for what had just happened, she felt too demotivated to even retrieve it and just wanted to lay in bed and sleep her worries away. However, for a reason she wasn't sure of, she headed to and sat at her desk instead and laid her head on her arms.

Unfortunately, Zarina hadn't rested her eyes for five seconds before a rather excited knocking came from her door.

" _Hey Zarina, It's Sil. Are you home!?_ " announced the Water Fairy happily.

The delight in her friends voice brought a smile to Zarina's face and quickly figured spending time with her friend would do nothing but good things and sat up, turned towards the door and replied...

"Yeah, come on in."

To her surprise however, upon the door opening to reveal a cheerful Silvermist, who was also red-faced, she wasn't alone as Tinkerbell followed behind her.

"Hey Zarina!" greeted Silvermist cheerfully. "Are you busy?"

"Not really." answered Zarina. "Just studying my notes." she added, however, she noticed, along with Silvermist's flushed face, she appeared to to be breathing quicker, as if she had finished doing something slightly physically taxing.

"Great! Then we can test the dust again!" declared Silvermist.

"So, why is Tink here?" asked Zarina, with a smirk as she eyed the Tinker, easily recalling the frustrating event yesterday of just about all of her friends visiting her to find out what happened with Silvermist.

Despite Zarina's anger with Silvermist for openly revealing her changed state to her friends, Zarina didn't have the energy to care and came out to her friends about her experiment. Even with the condition that they'd keep what they learned to themselves, Zarina knew it was just a matter of time before someone couldn't stay quite, she'd need to make progress and inform the queen of her work before then.

"I'm just here to see how your doing." answered Tinkerbell with a smile as she walked to and sat on her bed. "Well, that and to check out my competition."

"I'm not competing with you." stated Zarina with a smirk. "I'm simply offering an alternative."

"That's like the definition of competition."

"It's not my goal to compete with your sex toys." replied Zarina. "But, if that's the way you want to see it, then I can't stop you." she added, before she turned her attention back to Silvermist, who now looked to be in slight need of a bathroom as she rested a hand between her legs, squirming a little, which brought a curious, raised brow from Zarina, before she commented, "Besides, I'm still out of it, I'm not in any sort of mood to go get the last ingredient for the dust."

"What's the last ingredient?" asked Tinkerbell. "Maybe I can go get it."

"Heh, that wouldn't be possible for you." replied Zarina with a smile.

Before Tinkerbell could question why, Silvermist quickly declared.

"I got it! You don't need to go get it!"

Zarina started to comment, however, seeing Silvermist's current state of exertion and the slight squirming of her hips, it clicked and she gasped, wide-eyed.

"You didn't!"

"Hehe, I sure did!" answered Silvermist happily. "He must've been saving up too, 'cause there's a lot."

Tinkerbell meanwhile looked on curiously.

"You shouldn't have done that!" declared Zarina, before she stood. "I don't want you having sex just for their cum for the dust!"

"What!?" gasped Tinkerbell as her face turned red. "Y-You use the cum from a Sparrowman, THAT'S your secret ingredient!?"

Zarina started to answer Tinkerbell, but Silvermist cut in...

"No, no, no, I didn't have sex JUST for the cum, heh, come on, I'm not that sort of fairy. Where would the fun in that be? I actually wasn't even thinking about it until he finished, then it hit me, instead of cleaning myself like I usually do, I can give the cum to you! Once I realized that, I made my way here as quick as I could and I met Tink on the way and she wouldn't take no as an answer, so I let her come along."

Zarina could only sigh, she didn't expect Silvermist to do something like this; although her reasoning made sense, it irked her that Silvermist had taken it upon herself to supply her with the cum, this was her project, the 'collection' was up to herself. However, she didn't have the desire to actually go out and 'collect' at the moment.

"Don't make this a regular thing, ok?" asked Zarina. "It's my responsibility to get the ingredients and it's my responsibility is something bad happens."

"Aww, after what we've been through, how can you say that?" replied Silvermist. "I want to help."

"I appreciate that, but not with this." commented Zarina, before she turned around and opened a drawer at her desk and removed a small palm-sized wooden bowl and handed it to a clearly disappointing Silvermist. "I'll accept this time, but promise me you won't do this again."

"... ok..." sighed Silvermist sadly as she took the small bowl and moved it under her dress.

While Silvermist relieved herself of the final ingredient, Zarina turned to Tinkerbell, whose face was still a bit red.

"And yes Tink, Sparrowman cum is the secret ingredient to my dust."

"Whoa... does the Sparrowman's you used know about this?" asked Tinkerbell.

"No, currently, only you and Sil know and I'd like to keep it that way."

"O-of course! But, what made you think to use something like that?" replied Tinkerbell, her shock giving way to curiosity.

A small chuckle left Zarina as she sat...

"I was running out of idea's, everything I tried blew up in my face, some of them, literally. So, I decided I needed a little break, some fresh air, clear my head of combination after combination. While I was out, I met I Sparrowman..." she explained, as a smile came to her face. "It had been awhile since I had sex and he was attractive, so we did it, I felt great after, so I went home to clean myself up, then I realized; I want to grow a penis, so, why not use the cum FROM a penis!?"

"You just did what I did!" declared Silvermist, before she pulled the bowl from under her dress and handed it to Zarina, who took it and saw, to her surprised, that it was nearly filled with the creamy white fluid.

"Whoa, that IS a lot! Who did you- no, never mind, don't wanna know." commented Zarina as she placed the bowl on her desk, to the right of her notebook.

"Hehe, I'll just say it was a fellow Water Talent." replied Silvermist.

While Zarina simply smiled at the remark, she's soon puzzled as Silvermist and Tinkerbell stare, expectantly at her.

"What?" asked Zarina, before Tinkerbell excitedly asked...

"Arn't you gonna make the dust!?"

"Oh, heh, well I still need to fix the mistake I made with my first batch..." replied Zarina, before she sighed with disappointment and turned in her chair to face her desk and picked up her notebook. "But I've been going over and over my notes and it's like my brain is mush."

"You've been working yourself too much." commented Tinkerbell with a small smile as Silvermist sat to her right and added...

"Tink's right."

"But I can't stop after my success." replied Zarina. "I need to go with the momentum I have."

"But you said your brain's mush." stated Tinkerbell. "You won't get any work done like that, believe me, I speak from experience." she added, which only earned her a groan from Zarina, before Tinkerbell added, "Hey, you think I can check out your notes? I'm no Pixie Dust Alchemist, but maybe I can offer some advice."

"Sure..." replied Zarina with a sigh as she offered the book and Tinkerbell briefly left the bed to retrieve it and eagerly opened it to began reading.

Just moments into the task, Tinkerbell 'ooh's', before commenting...

"Interesting combination of dusts... Garden-talent for growth, that's an obvious one; Tinkerer for stability..." stated Tinkerbell with a smirk as she looked to Zarina, who returned the expression. "Thank you." added Tinkerbell with playful delight. "...and... fast-flyer for quick acting, then... a lot of water-talent for... massive ejaculations..." Tinkerbell returned her gaze to Zarina, who averted her's with a blushing smile. "How massive are we talking?" asked Tinkerbell. "I still haven't seen a real penis, so I have no clue how much a guy can come."

"If you keep reading you'll find out." replied Zarina. "But my experience is nowhere in the realm of possibility for a Sparrowman, just so you know."

"...O-kaay..." replied Tinkerbell curiously as she resumed reading.

The next few moments were silent as Zarina and Silvermist watched the Tinker read, whom after she turned a page, her cheeks soon redden some and glanced up to look at Zarina, who also blushed as she now realized her notes must read like some lewd story.

Moments after Tinkerbell return her eyes to the page, they widen as a small gasp left her and Zarina saw her lift the book closer to her face and her cheeks turn redder, before the Tinker looked confused and glanced up to Zarina, then the page for a few moments, re-reading a particular line, before returning her gaze back to Zarina.

"A-Am I reading this right!?" questioned Tinkerbell. "You grew a TWO-FOOT LONG penis!? A-And came so much that you covered the ceiling and your body!? W-What!?"

"Heh..." chuckled Zarina nervously. "And that's just the beginning."

Tinkerbell's eyes widened again.

"What in Neverland was the problem then!?" asked Tinkerbell. "From what I read, this sounds amazing!"

"Key word, 'sounds' amazing." stated Zarina with a groan. "In the moment, sure; but there are a number of problems, first off, who would want a two plus foot long penis? You wouldn't even be able to fit the whole thing in."

"She has a point there." commented Silvermist.

"Hm, I guess."

"And as thick as an arm? No thanks." continued Zarina.

"Well..." started Tinkerbell with a smile. "Some people would love something that thick."

"Point for Tink!" commented Silvermist with a smile, while a groan left Zarina.

"Anyway, there's the hypersensitivity issue, coming at the slightest touch." added Zarina.

Tinkerbell simply 'hmm'ed' in reply while Silvermist commented...

"Well I didn't experience that."

"Lucky you." stated Zarina, "Speaking of come, I wanted massive ejaculations, but what I got was insane and I couldn't stop coming. I nearly came myself to death. Then when Sil used her penis on me, she came so much in my butt it came out of my mouth and I nearly died then!"

"Whoa! Seriously!?" gasped Tinkerbell. "I didn't think something like that was even possible! What did it feel like!?"

"Drowning." answered Zarina flatly.

"Oh..." replied Tinkerbell with a awkward smile.

"And last of all, the actual formation of the penis does not feel good." finished Zarina.

"Point to Zarina." stated Silvermist with a frown, before she groaned. "That was not something I'd want to repeat, it felt like my inside were going to explode."

"Wow..." replied Tinkerbell.

"So that's what the problems are with it." stated Zarina.

"Ok, so, too big, hypersensitivity, massive orgasms and uncomfortable transformation..." commented Tinkerbell, before turned back a page in the notebook. " Garden, growth... Tinkerer, stability... Fast-flying, quick acting... and water for ejaculations... Wait a minute, Zarina, when you make dust, how much of each ingredient do you use and why?"

"Small amounts, at least for the first couple batches, because if the ratios are too unbalanced, then... it just... explodes..." answered Zarina, as she suddenly realized the likely problem and slammed her right hand to her forehead. "Ugh! I'm such an idiot! How could I have been so stupid! The balance in the amount of dust I used was so lopsided! I wanted a big penis so I put in a whole spoon-full of garden-talent, a little less than a spoon-full of Tinker, then a pinch of Fast-flying, a PINCH! Then I dump what was probably two spoon-fulls of water-talent cause I just had to have huge ejaculations. No wonder the mixture nearly blew up when I added the blue dust, it was unstable, and I was greedy!"

"...and possibly horny a little bit?" suggested Silvermist. "After you had sex."

"That too!" declared Zarina.

"Well, looks like I was able to help after all." replied Tinkerbell with a smile.

"You sure did!" declared Zarina as she quickly opened a nearby drawer at her desk and removed an empty palm-sized bowl. "I can't believe I didn't think of it!" she added, before she stood and opened a small cabinet to her left where a number of bowls filled with colored dust rests, before she carefully removed pink, green, purple and blue colored bowls of dust and a wooden spoon.

"Yay! You're making more!" declared Silvermist happily with a brief clap. "It's gonna be better this time too!"

"You betcha it's gonna be better!" stated Zarina confidently as she briefly looked to her friends with a smile, before she sat and scooped up and spoon-full of pink dust and used a finger remove the excess before pouring it into the once empty bowl. "Now that I know the combination works and what I did wrong, I can use this next batch as a base to work from and add changes here and there where needed." added Zarina as she joined the pink dust with equal amounts of green and purple dust, before Silvermist gasped a little and looked to Tinkerbell with a smirk.

"Oh, hey Tink, you wanna try out the dust too?"

"Hehe, I'll pass." replied Tinkerbell with a blushing smile. "I'm happy with what I got."

"You'll still have your pussy though." stated Silvermist. "It's just your clit that transforms."

"Really? Hmm, but I like my clit... heh, and I don't think Vidia would be too happy if I came home with a penis."

"The look on her face would be pretty funny though, I'm sure." commented Silvermist with a chuckle, joined by Tinkerbell.

The two soon see a blue glow in Zarina's direction and look to see her, tweezers in hand moving the small spec of blue dust over the milky mixture, prompting the two to quickly stand and gaze over the Alchemist shoulders eagerly.

"Here we go..." warned Zarina, before dropped spec into the bowl.

All three watched as the dust melted into the mixture and a brief blue glow spread out. While Silvermist and Tinkerbell watched with eager anticipation, Zarina leaned back some, as she was leery of a possible explosion... which never came as the blue glow returned a second later, a little brighter, before the milky concoction suddenly turned to, dry, white dust. Not only was there no explosion, but the amount of dust remained the same, unlike before were only a small amount remained.

"Did it work?" asked Tinkerbell. "Is the dust supposed to be white?"

"It worked..." stated Zarina, lowly, with disbelief as she stared at the dust. "No explosion, no change in the volume..." she added, before a smile grew on her face. "I actually did it this time, correctly!" she declared as a wave of euphoria washed over her.

"I'm ready to test it out!" stated Silvermist excitedly, before she quickly began to undress, however she only got as far as lifting her dress over her hips, exposing her panties, before...

"I'm testing it first." declared Zarina, as she began to undress, removing her shirt first.

"Aww." whined Silvermist.

"I still need to pay you back for what you did to me." replied Zarina as she removed her pants and panties, sitting completely nude.

"Heh, yeah." replied Silvermist with a smile, before she finished undressing, panties included and returned to the bed, joined by a fully clothed Tinkerbell. "But I want a turn before I leave."

"Ok, as long as your fine with masturbating, 'cause my butt is off limits." stated Zarina.

"Aww, there's still your pussy."

"Also off-limits, I dunno if this can get someone pregnant yet."

"Ohhhh!" cooed Tinkerbell with a smile. "So that's your goal! This isn't just competing with me, your giving couples like me and Vidia a chance to have a kid!"

"Well that's the end goal, but for now, it's just enjoyment." stated Zarina.

"I'll take the risk!" declared Silvermist. "We both use the old pixie dust, so we should be fine."

"Yeah... about that..." Started Zarina with a grimace. "You just had sex, I don't think I'd want to stick my future penis in the same hole another did so soon and you probably still have some of his cum in you, I'll stick with your butt." stated Zarina.

"Aww fine then." replied Silvermist with a pout.

"Now then..." commented Zarina with a smile as she spread her legs to fully reveal her currently unaroused labia and spread them with her left hand and used the thumb of her other to gently pull back the protective covering of her clit. However, before Zarina could continue further, Silvermist suddenly stated...

"Hey wait! How about you use the dust when your not turned on?"

"Oh, right, thanks for reminding me." replied Zarina as she used her left hand to keep her clit uncovered, before she reached over to the bowl of dust with her right and gathered a pinch of it between her thumb and index finger. "The moment of truth..." added Zarina, before she took a slow breath, then sprinkled the dust over her clit.

All three watched with eager anticipation and Zarina felt her heart thumping in her chest.

Immediately after the last grain of dust fell, Zarina felt the familiar tingling.

"Still tingles like before." commented Zarina, before she gasped and reached her right hand to her desk and took her pencil and tossed it to Tinkerbell. "Take notes."

"Oh, ok." replied Tinkerbell, once she quickly recovered from the surprise toss.

Directly after, a small groan left Zarina as she felt her pussy get hot and her clit stiffening as she squirmed a bit from the sudden rise in arousal.

"Mmm, I think the dust is making me aroused regardless." stated Zarina.

Silvermist and Tinkerbell could visually confirm the statement as they could see Zarina's labia redden and swell a bit, before the glistening of her juices began to flow out of her.

Immediately following her pussy suddenly becoming aroused, Zarina felt a heat wash over her as her nipples stiffened, before she felt it, an inner pressure in her pelvic area and an intense, but pleasurable throb from her clit.

"It's starting!" declared Zarina as she kept her eyes open to watch the change, it was currently not intense enough to hinder her viewing.

Then, to the trio's shock, Zarina more-so, the first physical change began to take place, rapidly as Zarina felt a sudden burst of throbbing pleasure from her pussy and clit, as if she had climaxed, which forced her to breathe in rapid pants as she felt the speedy formation of her internal testicles, while she saw her clit swell and shift in form just as quickly.

Silvermist cooed with delight while Tinkerbell's face turned cherry red at the sight of what was clearly the head of a penis that had taken the place of Zarina's clit.

Zarina herself was shocked that her clit had transformed into a cock-head first, but she couldn't focus too much on that fact, before she groaned back a blissful moan as she felt what she thought was a sudden climax, which was proven true as she felt a small spurt leave the urethra of her mildly quivering pussy. The pleasure briefly forced her eyes closed, before Zarina managed to open her right one and continue watching the rapid process of her transformation.

A sudden gasp and rapid breathes left Zarina as she felt her cock-head split open and the euphoric tunneling out of her urethra into her body as another spurt left her pussy. Another gasp, which shifted into a blissful moan left Zarina as she felt the tunneling quickly complete its journey and barely had the time to feel her cum rush through her short, newly formed urethra and a small spurt of white left her cock-head. Another spurt followed soon after as Zarina had a hard time keeping her eye open as she moaned while she saw her penis begin to grow outward, as cum continued to spurt out of her and feeling the pleasure of her cum traveling further and further through her lengthening penis.

Zarina's growth however, is rapid and short-lived as she soon saw her penis stop at what she guess was about her hand in length, before she could no longer resist as her eyes closed as she moaned with bliss as she felt herself climax in full as her cum rush through her new penis as well from her pussy.

While Zarina failed to watch her full release, Silvermist and Tinkerbell were fully able to enjoy the sight. However, the Tinker's face was a bright red as she had lifted the notebook over her face, though not enough to block her view. Zarina's full release was nowhere near the volume and force as before with the previous dust, but it certainly wasn't anywhere near the amount a Sparrowman could produce, as a persistent white stream of cum left Zarina's erect penis as if she were peeing, leaving a growing white pool to form on the floor.

Once the peak of Zarina's release came to an end after about seven lengthy seconds, cum now quickly oozing out of her penis as the latter end of her release ran it's course, Zarina slumped in her chair, breathing quickly and shuddered with lingering pleasure, before a small groan and flinch left her as a final, weak spurt of cum left her penis, before her erection began to fade.

"Oh, wow..." commented Zarina breathlessly, with a smile.

"The transformation happened so fast this time!" declared Silvermist. "How did it feel, was it uncomfortable in any part?"

"It felt, good all the way through." replied Zarina, before she sat up with a grown and looked down at her semi-erect penis and the pool of cum on the floor. "Well I don't stay rock had after coming, that could be good or bad, depending on how easy I can get hard again. I come a whole lot less, but still a ton more than a Sparrowman and it was still really satisfying, that's an improvement. My cock also looks to be of average size, not too thick, not too long. This looks to be an all-around vast improvement!" added Zarina happily, before she lifted her gaze to Tinkerbell and saw her hiding most of her face and once they make eye contact, the Tinker quickly averts her gaze.

"Wow Tink..." stated Zarina with a smile. "Your face is pretty red, a lot more than when you're angry."

Silvermist grinned as she looked to Tinkerbell and commented...

"It's her first time seeing a real penis."

"Oh, that's right, hehe, so what do you think Tink?" asked Zarina.

"It's weird..." replied Tinkerbell as she briefly glanced at Zarina's limp penis, the head now covered with foreskin. "I've made a bunch of dildos, but for some reason, seeing a real one... it feels weird... and the way it comes..."

"Sparrowmen don't cum even half this amount though, just so you know." stated Zarina.

"Wanna closer look?" asked Silvermist with a grin, before she removed herself from the bed and grabbed Tinkerbell's wrists and pulled.

"H-hey, wait!"

"Come on, you're a Tinker, I'm sure you want to get a better look."

"N-No, wait!" declared Tinkerbell, before she's pulled to her feet and Silvermist pushed her in front of Zarina, standing in her cum before Silvermist pulled her to her knees with her and the Tinker was about only three feet from Zarina's crotch and the Tinker's face seemed to get redder.

Zarina's face also began to get red with nervousness with Tinkerbell's clear embarrassment, the first ever penis she'd seen didn't even belong to a Sparrowman.

"See? It's limp right now, doesn't it look kinda cute with the foreskin covering the head a little?" asked Silvermist. "Like a turtles head!"

"No." answered Tinkerbell, although she fought back a laugh at how amusingly accurate Silvermist's comment was. "It's just funny looking."

"Really? I think limp cocks are cute." replied Silvermist. "They're a lot funner when they're hard though. Wanna help Zarina get hard again?"

"No! I'll hit you with this book if you try to get me to touch that!" declared Tinkerbell as she lifted the notebook in preparation to strike.

"Ok, ok!" replied Silvermist as she lifted her hands. "You wanna watch though?" she added and grinned as Tinkerbell lowered the notebook a little as she averted her eyes. Silvermist lifted her gaze to Zarina and asked, "Can I?"

"Sure." answered Zarina with a smile. "You can even give me blow-job to prepare for it going in your butt."

Silvermist giggled with delight and reached her right hand towards Zarina's penis, gently gripped it, prompting a small coo from Zarina as Silvermist felt her flinch in her grip, before she brought a full body flinch from Zarina as she began to slowly stroke her.

"How does it feel?" asked Silvermist. "Feel like your about to come already?"

"N-No... I don't think I'll come so soon." replied Zarina. "But it feels really good..." she added, before Silvermist grinned as she felt Zarina quickly start to stiffen, before she glanced to Tinkerbell and saw her staring at the stroking of Zarina's growing erection with wide-eyed interest, still using the book to cover her face as she watched each upward stroke of Silvermist's hand cause the foreskin to cover less and less of the head of Zarina's penis as Silvermist continued. "It's like..." continued Zarina, before a moan interrupted her. "Mmm, when I finger my pussy after coming."

"Ah, ok." replied Silvermist, before she gripped Zarina's penis a little firmer, which caused the Alchemist to moan a little more as Silvermist forced out some lingering cum, however, seeing this, Silvermist quickly used her free hand to pull aside her foreskin to allow her cum under it to allow the head of her penis to be covered in her cum, before the Water-fairy licked her lips.

"You're gonna like this then..." announced Silvermist, before she leaned in and placed her mouth around the head of Zarina's penis, which immediately urged a gasp from the Alchemist as she reflexively lifted her hips to push more of herself into Silvermist's mouth.

Zarina couldn't help closing her eyes in pleasure when Silvermist took her cock-head into her mouth. It was a sensation very similar to having her clit tease and licked after an orgasm, but the entire head of her penis resided in the wonderful heat of Silvermist's mouth. An intense burst of bliss clouded Zarina mind. However, Zarina was a little disappointed when the small distance she had thrust into the Water-fairies mouth, was taken back as Silvermist moved her head in such a way as to caress the edges of the head of her penis with her soft lips, while her hand continued to stroke her.

It was certainly not Silvermist's first time at this as Zarina quickly felt like puddy under Silvermist's stimulation. Zarina didn't even realize her hands were on Silvermist's head until she managed to open her eyes, before they were forced closed again as Silvermist began to pulled back, allowing her lips to caress the sensitive head of her penis until they were free and Zarina felt the chill of the air and her erection throbbing as she breathed rapidly, before she opened her eyes to see Silvermist looking up at her with a grin and licked her lips.

Silvermist started to say something, but Zarina quickly begged...

"Again! Do that again! Please!"

Silvermist continued to grin and leaned in again and brought out Zarina's blissful moan as her lips caressed the head of her cock in the most wonderful way as she slowly retreated, only to advance, taking only the head of her cock. Moments into the act, Silvermist began the swirling of her lips again, while the stroking of her shaft continued, which forced a throaty moan from Zarina.

As wonderful as Silvermist's blow-job was, Zarina was shocked that she didn't feel very close to climaxing, her entire cock and pussy tingled blissfully with pleasure, she could do nothing but moan and writhe, but there was no signal from her body telling her climax was imminent, but it was a two-edge sword, what Silvermist was doing felt amazing, but she wouldn't be able to handle much more of this without a release.

' _Maybe being able to come so easily wasn't such a bad thing._ ' thought Zarina.

A minute more into Silvermist's wonderful effort, Zarina was panting heavily, while Silvermist's moans could also be heard. Zarina almost thought she had started to get used to the pleasure, but, as if Silvermist knew what was up, Zarina's mind went blank as she felt something hot and wet wash over the head of her cock, particularly around her urethra, Silvermist's tongue.

Zarina nearly jumped right out of her skin with the contact of Silvermist's tongue in addition to her lips, as well as her continued stroking of her shaft.

Once conscious thought returned to Zarina, she found herself trembling beyond her control and her cock throbbing so much, she had to have been climaxing, but she didn't feel her cum rushing through her cock. However, she did feel a small spurt from her pussy as it throbbed in a weak release, but it couldn't compare to what her cock currently felt.

'Seriously!? _A dry come!?_ ' thought Zarina. ' _I don't believe it!_ '

Dry or not, Zarina couldn't deny the orgasmic pleasure that rushed through her body, before Silvermist suddenly began to rapidly stroke her cock and flicking the tip of her tongue over her urethra and a blissful wail left Zarina as she felt herself peak and pushed Silvermist's head down to take her whole cock into her mouth as she bucked and shuttered in an orgasm that released nothing physically, but provided an end to the pleasurable torture from Silvermist, who continued to stimulate Zarina with her tongue.

Once Zarina's peak had finally passed, she leaned over Silvermist head, hugging her against her as she shuttered uncontrollably as her cock continued to throb as she now felt her pussy also throbbing, weaker than her penis though. I seemed the pleasure of her penis climaxing overtook the sensation of her pussy's weaker climax.

"B-By... t-the s...seventh star..." shuttered out Zarina, before she heard a muffled giggle from Silvermist, which urged a smile to Zarina's face. Upon lifting her momentarily blurry gaze, the Alchemist saw Tinkerbell and noticed, while her face was still as red as ever, the moment Zarina made eye contact with her, the Tinker made a sudden motion with her right hand near her legs that Zarina failed to recognize, but she had a good idea of what Tinkerbell was doing.

Zarina soon felt Silvermist attempt to pull back and released her to allow her to breath, freeing her mouth from her still rock hard cock.

"Well, didn't expect a dry come." commented Silvermist. "That was a surprise and a bit disappointing."

"Same here." agreed Zarina, before looked down at her firm erection. "I wonder why I didn't ejaculate."

"What about your pussy?" asked Silvermist.

"Yeah, I had a weak orgasm from my pussy, which I barely felt, I do feel like I'm sitting in a puddle though."

"Weird, maybe you need some time between ejaculations like a Sparrowman needs time between orgasms." suggested Silvermist.

"I guess so, well it certainly makes clean up easier."

"Well, you're still rock hard, wanna stick it in my butt now? Maybe you'll ejaculate with your next come."

"Absolutely!" declared Zarina with a big grin, before she stood, with a bit of effort from her climax making her legs weak. Although standing did reveal a puddle of Zarina's pussy juices in her chair and trailing down her thighs. "If your butt feels even half as great as your mouth, then we might be here a while."

"I like the sound of that!" replied Silvermist happily, before she turned around and positioned herself on her hands and knees.

Lowering herself to her knees behind Silvermist, Zarina placed her left hand to Silvermist's butt and steadied her penis with her right hand as she leaned in and prodded the Water-fairy's anus, who moaned softly and wriggled her hips.

However, before Zarina pushed, she looked to Tinkerbell with a gasp, who was now directly to her right.

"Oh Tink!"

"Y-Yeah!?" gasped Tinkerbell.

"Make a note that the transformation triggers an orgasm and reaching orgasm too soon afterward, produces a dry orgasm."

"O-Ok." replied Tinkerbell, before she stood and returned to the bed and began to write. Silvermist, seeing the Tinker's change in position, commented...

"Why go back over there? Don't you want to see Zarina thrusting her new penis in me?"

"I'm, fine here... I don't want to make you two uncomfortable watching you so closely." answered Tinkerbell.

"Ok then, ready when you are Zarina!" replied Silvermist.

"Here I co-oh, wait..." started Zarina, before she pulled back, released her cock and used her right hand to swipe up a hand full of her pussy juices, before coating Silvermist's anus with it, which earned herself a small gasp from the water-fairy, before Zarina placed her right hand to the cheek of Silvermist's butt and spread the cheeks to fully reveal the tight brown ring of muscle and caused Zarina's heart to race in anticipation, before she aimed herself and prodded the opening again. "Here I come." warned Zarina.

Zarina began to lean in and heard a small groan from Silvermist as she saw and felt her penis begin to spread the Water-fairy's anus and slowly advance in. Once the head of her cock slipped fully into the hot orifice, a moan left both fairies, more so Zarina however, as she felt Silvermist's anus clench tightly around her.

"Ohhh... it's so hot and tight!" moaned Zarina. "It feels like your trying to suck me in too." she added as she relished the repeated clenches as Silvermist's anus attempted to adapt to Zarina's insertion.

"Feels good for me too." replied Silvermist. "Keep going, but slow, just until your all the way in, then you can go faster if you want."

Zarina simply grinned and resumed pushing, which urged a lengthy moan from her and Silvermist as she advanced deeper, feeling the soft walls of Silvermist's rectum caressing her entire cock-head and shaft more and more as she journeyed deeper and deeper.

Only halfway in and Zarina felt a blissful tingle from the head of her penis that traveled throughout her body and caused her to shutter, before she finished the journey and felt Silvermist's butt pressed against her and a lengthy moan left her as the tight, hot tunnel clenched around her, even more-so when her penis would flex from the sensation, urging out Silvermist's own moans.

"Ohhh... it feels so good and I've only just stuck it in." moaned Zarina, as she felt, even remaining still inside Silvermist, the clinches and flexes still provided a wonderful, persistent pleasure as the walls of Silvermist's rectum constantly, if only slightly, moved around her cock.

"Heh, start thrusting and it'll feel even better." replied Silvermist as she wriggled her hips a bit, which urged a small groan from Zarina from the unexpected pleasure the slight motion gave.

"Alright..." answered Zarina delightfully.

Upon Zarina beginning to pull back, she gasped and briefly stopped as the retreat was even more pleasurable as the soft rippling walls of Silvermist's rectum caressed her penis, more specifically, the head as the edges of it were constantly rubbed, very similar to what Silvermist did with her lips. It seemed the edges of her cock head were the most sensitive area and caused Zarina's body to shutter and quake through the entire retreat, until she had nearly completely freed herself of Silvermist's wonderful butt, just the tip of her cock head remained inside, allowing the edge of her cock-head a moment of relief.

After just a few seconds, Zarina pushed back in, a little quicker this time, which urged a blissful moan from Silvermist and herself. A slower retreat brought with it the same shuttering pleasure, but this time Zarina didn't pause before returning. The pleasure given by Silvermist's butt urged Zarina to continue, the more she thrusts, the better and better it felt and Zarina relished the brief moments when Silvermist would clench, squeezing her cock as she thrusts, pleasuring her cock even more.

Minutes passed without the two talking, only moaning in their shared pleasure, while Tinkerbell, still sitting on the bed, shifted her thighs together as she watched the sight, before she lifted her right hand to her left breast over her dress.

"I-I can't, Nngh... believe how great this feels!" declared Zarina, as she had managed to get used to the pleasure enough to keep her eyes open to watch her glistening penis repeatedly sliding in and out of the hot, slippery pleasure tunnel that was Silvermist's anus.

"F-Faaaster!" moaned out Silvermist. "Go faster!"

Zarina had held back on going too fast, she didn't want the pleasure blending in with each other, she could feel the various degrees of pleasure from each part of her cock. However with Silvermist's pleasured request, she just couldn't deny her and increased her pace just a little, prompting a mild skin on skin slapping sound to emit when Silvermist's butt met her hips.

While their pleasure grew, Zarina felt a familiar tingle from her cock and pussy and a growing pressure within herself.

"H-Hey! I'm-mmm, I'm gonna have a real orgasm!" declared Zarina. "I can feel it!

"Aww, I'm n-not quite there y-yet." whined Silvermist, despite her moans.

"Want me to slow down?" asked Zarina and she started to do just that but...

"No! Don't slow down! Keep going! I wanna feel you come in my butt! I want all the cum you have!" declared Silvermist.

While Zarina resumed her previous pace, feeling the pressure within herself growing more and more, she felt an additional burst of arousal from Silvermist declaration, but also, amusement.

"Mmm, d-do you always talk like that, when you have sex; begging for cum?"

"M-Maybe..." answered Silvermist with clear amusement in her voice, before a throaty moan left her, followed by Zarina, who felt the Water-fairy clinch around her cock briefly. "I bet, you liked it when said that, huh?" added Silvermist before she twisted around a little look back at Zarina.

The Alchemist found herself stopping once Silvermist looked at her with a grin, shaking with imminent release, she didn't know why she stopped, but Zarina couldn't deny that she liked what Silvermist said.

"Heh, like dirty talk?" asked Silvermist, before she brought a gasp from Zarina as she pushed Zarina to her back and urged a moan and groan from them both as she turned around on Zarina's cock to face her. "I want every drop of you're cum." added Silvermist before she leaned back, resting her hands on her floor between Zarina's legs and began to thrust herself onto her penis, which resumed their moans. Although slower, both moaned with the same intensity as before as for Silvermist, the angle was just right to hit her G-spot, while Zarina felt a tighter grip. "I-I want, nnngh... you to drain you're b-brand new balls empty inside of me!"

Zarina felt Silvermist was going to get exactly that as the position change and angle her cock now entered Silvermist seemed to focus stimulation around her cock-head, she could feel the pressure now rapidly building. Just a few more of Silvermist bounces would take her to the point of no return.

However, to Zarina's surprise, she was so focused on the imminent released from her cock, that she had completely forgotten about her pussy and moaned out as she felt it spasm and a rapid number of small spurts of cum free themselves.

Then, just a few moments into her pussy climaxing and distracting her from the more immediate and focused stimulation, a pleasured wail left Zarina as she felt her cock climax powerfully and her cum rush through her and into Silvermist, whose moan increased in volume and her thrusts faltered briefly before resuming and quickening, which urged out more of Zarina's moans as her ejaculation grew more intense and pleasurable as she flooded Silvermist with her cum.

Zarina was shocked that this release was more intense than the one from her initial transformation and felt like there was much more cum as well.

"There's soooo much!" declared Silvermist as she continued to eagerly thrust herself onto Zarina's climaxing cock. "J-just, nnngh, I little more... k-keep comminnngh!" she added as the pleasure of Zarina flooding her insides and the repeated hits to her G-spot neared her closer to her own release.

In the blissful moment, Zarina wished she could keep climaxing, as she did with the unstable dust, but that was not to be as moments after Silvermist's request, Zarina's ejaculations, from both areas, came to a spurting end, but not the pleasure of her orgasms.

It was when Zarina was coming down from the pleasurable peak of her release and able to open her eyes to enjoy the sight of Silvermist eagerly bouncing on her and the stringy remains her her pussy juices with each lift of her hips, that Silvermist let out her own orgasmic wail and Zarina was shocked as a heavy spray of fluid hit her face, causing her to lift her arms to shield herself as she felt herself showered in Silvermist's cum and Zarina was distinctly reminded of the moment Silvermist had pinned her against the wall with the force of her ejaculation and shielding her face then, which, despite the pleasure still running through her body, as well as her throbbing cock, Zarina found herself laughing.

Silvermist could only maintain her eager bouncing moments into her release before the pleasure robbed her of the necessary energy to continue, which left her to quiver and moan as her cum continued to forcefully leave her, drenching Zarina. Once the initial, lengthy stream came to an end, only a brief moment passed before another pleasured wail left Silvermist as a shorter, but much more forceful stream of cum left her, before a final, weak spurt ended her impressive ejaculation.

Upon hearing Silvermist's satisfied sigh and feeling her continued quivering, as well as frequent clinches of her anus around her cock, Zarina opened her eyes and lowered her hands to see Silvermist's chest rising and falling quickly and her head briefly leaning back, before she lifted her head and looked down at her with a grin, followed by her leaning forward to lay on top of Zarina.

"Ohhh... that felt amazing!" moaned Silvermist.

"Same here." replied Zarina, before she lifted her arms around Silvermist. However, Zarina did feel, from Silvermist's change in position, her penis was no longer fully inside of her, a little more than the head remained, under a bit of pressure as well from the angle as well, but the pressure was rapidly fading, along with her erection. "And that was just your butt, I can't even imagine how good your pussy would've felt."

"Hehe, I really, REALLY liked how much you came inside of me." replied Silvermist, before a small gasp left her as Zarina's erection faded enough for it to slip free, followed by a number of wet farting sounds as Zarina's cum flooded out of her. "Hehehe... aww, I wanted you to keep me plugged up a little longer."

"Heh, sorry." replied Zarina with a giggle, while she could feel the warmth of her cum covering her crotch. "So, how does my penis compare to Sparrowmen?"

"Well, aside from the amount that you can come, it's pretty normal, maybe a tiny bit on the larger end of the scale though." answered Silvermist.

"So, the deciding factor will be if the fairy, or sparrowman, likes or dislikes the large volume of ejaculate, which I could probably tinker with... This is good, I don't want to break up couples because of this."

"That'll still probably happen though." commented Silvermist, before she sat up with a little groan. "But if something like this breaks a couple up, then I don't think they were meant to be together anyway."

"You have a point, after all, dildos of various sizes and shapes exist and couples are fine."

"Well now that you've come inside me, can I have my turn in using the dust?" asked Silvermist with a smile.

"Heh, sure."

"Awesome!" cheered Silvermist before she stood, with a little bit of effort from the energy drain of her orgasm.

Zarina however, grinned and fought back a chuckle as another series of wet farts left Silvermist as large globs of cum left her anus while a number of trails traveled down her thighs.

"I really did fill you up." commented Zarina as she sat up, nearly eye level with Silvermist's crotch.

"Heh, you really did." replied Silvermist with a smile and light blush of embarrassment as she reached her left hand back to caress her anus. "I think I might be farting out your cum for a while."

"Too bad I couldn't return the favor for-" started Zarina, before she noticed Tinkerbell on the bed behind Silvermist.

The Tinker was now on her back with her dress bunched up above her hips and her right hand resting under her panties, which were noticeably damp in the crotch.

Zarina grinned and lifted a finger to her lips as she looked up to Silvermist and used her other hand to point behind her, who turned around and quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

After a few moments of silence though, Tinkerbell lifted her head and gasped, her face turned bright red as she snatched her hand from her panties, sat up and corrected her dress.

"You could've joined if you wanted." commented Silvermist.

"You know I can't." answered Tinkerbell, before she gasped and added, "B-but that doesn't mean I wanted to!"

"Of course not." teased Silvermist, which prompted Tinkerbell to look away with a frown.

Zarina then stood and walked to her closet to retrieve a towel to clean herself, mostly of Silvermist's cum, before wiping up the large pool of her cum from the floor.

"A lot easier clean-up than last time." commented Zarina, before she finished with wiping the seat of her chair clean. "Alright, Silvermist, just sit and you can use the dust." she added, before joining Tinkerbell on the bed, sitting to her left, while Silvermist happily began the task of sprinkling a bit of dust on her clit.

"So..." started Tinkerbell as she shifted her thighs together a bit. "How did it feel?"

"Heh, amazing! If Sparrowmen feel even half of what I felt, then..." answered Zarina, before she paused with a smile as she thought back to Silvermist's blow-job and felt a twitch from her limp penis. "I have a newfound joy of their pleasure when I give one a blow-job. I'm gonna have to try that lip-swirling thing Sil did around the head of my cock, I never thought to do that, it felt incredible!" she added as her penis started to stiffen. "I never knew just how sensitive that part was for a Sparrowman."

Tinkerbell simply 'Hmm'ed', before the two heard a lengthy moan from Silvermist and looked in her direction to see her in mid transformation, the cock-head formed and now the formation of the shaft began.

"It feels so good!" declared Silvermist as she squirmed in the chair, before a small groan left her as a small spurt of cum left her forming penis, before that same groan shifted into a throaty moan as a longer stream of cum left her, followed by a blissful wail once the growth of the shaft of her penis stopped and a forceful stream of her milky white cum ejected from her new penis, very much like Zarina's had done, looking as though she were urinating cum while a small waterfall of her pussy's cum fell from the edges of the chair.

After about five seconds of continuous ejaculation, the flow briefly weakened with a moan and shutter from Silvermist, before a gasp and groan left her as a shorter lived, weak stream of cum left her.

"Ooohhh... wow..." moaned Silvermist as she slumped in the chair with a smile on her face as cum continued to dribble out of her quickly fading erection. "That was much better than the first time, the whole process felt good."

"Yeah..." added Zarina. "No more feeling like your insides are being twisted into a knot. It also looks like you didn't come any more than I did, so there's no variation in the dust's effect based on talent."

"True, that's a bit disappointing..." commented Silvermist, before she lowered her left hand down to slowly stroke her partially erect penis and squeezing out the lingering cum that remained, with a small moan, before she gasped and stood. "Oh! Can I try turning into a Sparrowman again!?"

Zarina groaned as she eyed Silvermist.

"If you do, you're staying here until it wears off, I don't want you going out showing off again."

"Hehe, I said I was sorry." replied Silvermist with a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Ugh, thanks to you, it's only a matter of time before rumors start to spread, thankfully, with Tinks help, I've made great progress."

"Way to go Tink!" declared Silvermist happily, while the Tinker blushed and averted her gaze while Silvermist's semi-erect penis swayed with her light movement.

Following the comment, Silvermist gathered a small amount of dust in the palm of her right hand before tossing it above her head and allowed it to shower her.

Silvermist excitedly waited, while Zarina and Tinkerbell watched... and waited... then waited some more, before...

"Aww, it's not working?" whined Silvermist as she lifted her hands to look at them, then her breasts and butt.

"Interesting..." commented Zarina. "The unstable dust was able to transform you into a Sparrowman, but this batch doesn't."

"That's pretty disappointing." commented Silvermist with a frown. "I liked being a Sparrowman."

"Well it's a one-time thing." stated Zarina. "Cause I'm not making that unstable dust again."

"I wonder though..." started Tinkerbell. "If the dust can transform a Fairies clit into a fully functional penis, what would happen if a Sparrowman used the dust on his penis?"

 **\- Present time -**

 **\- Queen Clarion's Home -**

After a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm her racing heart, Zarina, followed by a smiling Silvermist, entered the Queen's home and soon saw her standing near her couch in the middle of her home, clothed in a shimmering yellow strap-less dress which reached her knees and revealed her figure.

"Hello Zarina, Silvermist." greeted the Queen with a smile.

"Hello Queen Clarion." replied the duo in near unison while they curtsied.

Clarion spotted the small container in Zarina's hands and gave a small chuckle.

"I'm guessing I owe your visit to what you're holding, Zarina? A new batch of dust you've been tirelessly working on?"

"Yes!" answered Zarina quickly and excitedly, before blushing at her outburst, followed by Silvermist draping her arm over her shoulders and adding...

"And I'm here for moral support! She's so worried you won't like it."

"Hehe, well as long as it doesn't hurt anyone, that will be a big factor in my approval." replied Clarion.

"Ohhh, it's the exact opposite of hurting!" commented Silvermist happily.

"Oh?"

"Come on! Hurry up and tell her before I do!" urged Silvermist with a brief hopping.

"Ok, ok..." stated Zarina, before she took a deep breath and looked up to the Queen as she uncovered the dust to reveal it, to which Clarion looks at it with awe. "Queen Clarion, the dust you see here can transform a Fairies clit into a fully functional penis."

"W-What?" questioned the Queen, as she looked puzzled from the unexpected reveal.

"I-It allows Fairies to have a penis, like Sparrowmen." replied Zarina, her face quickly beginning to grow red; aside from discussions on creating the dust to allow Fairies and Sparrowmen to reproduce, this was going to be the most sexually explicit conversation she'd have yet with the Queen, it was embarrassing just telling the Queen what the dust did.

"Why?" asked Clarion, before she briefly shook her head, clearing the shock from her mind before adding, "Why would you create such dust?"

"Well, the ultimate end goal was for Fairy/Fairy couples to be able to have children." answered Zarina, which, to her relief, saw the look of interest come to Clarion's face.

"Really? The dust can do that?"

"Well, I dunno, in theory, it should, but I haven't tested that, after all, I don't use the dust that allows me to get pregnant and neither does Sil, who beside me, has been the only one to test out the dust."

"Hmm, I see, that's not something you could just test and be done with it. I also don't like the thought of accidental pregnancies..." commented Clarion.

"Aside from getting others pregnant though..." excitedly stated Silvermist. "Having a penis feels really good and that was Zarina's secondary goal for the dust, just feeling good and giving Fairies a new experience."

"So..." started Clarion, looking curious. "It's a sexual aid, like a dildo?"

"Yes." replied Zarina. "Just like the Vildos Tink makes, but using the dust, allows you to have a flesh and blood part of you that you can feel, along with your partner."

"Hmmm..." hummed Clarion as she began to pace back and forth in front of the two a short distance. "This certainly is intriguing..." she added, before she stopped in front of Silvermist and looked to Zarina. "How much progress have you made with it?"

"A lot." replied Zarina. "The first batch was unstable and nearly killed me-"

"What!?" gasped Clarion. "How!? When did this happen!?" she added, concern clear on her face.

"It's ok, it happened a little over a week ago and Sil found and saved me." replied Zarina, before she smiled a little when Clarion took a breath and placed a hand to her chest.

"But what happened?" asked Clarion. "How did the dust nearly kill you?"

"Heh, well... let's just say, it dehydrated me quicker than I could re-hydrate." replied Zarina with a little blush, before she saw red start to come to Clarion's cheeks and a look of surprise on her face. "But the issues with that batch of dust were fixed. I can still tinker with it some, but now the dust gives a Fairy an average size penis that can ejaculate a considerable amount, but not enough to dehydrate."

"Hmm... and how long does the transformation last?" asked Clarion.

"After about an hour with no stimulation, the penis shrinks back into a clit." answered Zarina. "And you'd need to use the dust again once that happened if you wanna have a penis again."

"Are you sure the issues with the first batch wouldn't be repeated?" asked Clarion.

"Positive! On my pride as a Pixie Dust Alchemist, the problems with the first batch will never reappear again." replied Zarina with a confident smile. "The change is even consistent between talents, before, the first batch effected Sil different than me, now, it's the same."

"Well then..." started Clarion as she lifted a hand to her chin. "The biggest issue is the possibility of impregnation. With the problem of testing that though, it's an unknown and I'd want to avoid unwanted or accidental pregnancies, so looking at it as a sexual aid like a dildo... hmmm, I'm sorry Zarina, but I can't say that I can approve of this."

"What!?" gasped Zarina and Silvermist, though more so Silvermist as Zarina felt her heart drop from the news. "Why!?" asked Silvermist.

"If this transformation feels as great as you say, then I worry that Fairies would use this over interacting with Sparrowmen and the last thing I'd want is to prevent possible families. It hasn't been that long since Fairies have had the option to become pregnant and I don't want to hinder that at the start of this... and the possibility of this dust breaking up couples."

"With all due respect Queen Clarion..." started Silvermist. "If the dust was the cause of a couple breaking up, then I don't think they were meant to be together anyway."

The two see that Clarion doesn't have a reply to that, before Zarina gasped as she thought back to the successful second batch and commented...

"There's another benefit to this dust! Possibly just under being able to get a Fairy pregnant and that's for straight couples!" Seeing that she had gained Clarion's curiosity, Zarina continued, "It can allow a Fairy to understand their partner more by experiencing what they do, allowing them to satisfy their partner better, possibly even growing closer to each other."

Zarina and Silvermist see Clarion look up in thought briefly, before her face suddenly turned a bright red as she averted her gaze from them and hid a growing smile behind a hand.

"A perfect example of this!" stated Zarina with a smile as she knew the look of lewd/perverted idea, "Sil gave me a blow-job and I was shocked by how good it felt and she did this swirling thing with her lips around the head. I knew Sparrowmen were sensitive there, but I never knew how much! I can use that knowledge I have to better satisfy a Sparrowman." added Zarina, as her face nearly mirrored the Queen's from her detailing her sexual experience.

"You make..." started Clarion, before she cleared her throat. "A very valid argument." she added as she turned her back to them and closed her eyes as she couldn't get the lewd image from her mind of Milori tending to her own addition.

The two were quite open-minded in their sexual activities, one of which being the Lord of Winter allowing her to take him from behind with one of Tinkerbell's Vildo's, however, the Tinker never knew the true purpose of her creation as Clarion informed her it was to use on the fairies she tended to on occasion, a blatant lie.

' _You're better than this!_ ' thought Clarion. ' _Don't be swayed by desire!_ ' she continued to think, before her lewd mental image became even lewder as she now used her flesh and blood penis to take her lover from behind.

Seeing that Clarion had turned her back to them, Zarina and Silvermist looked at each other with a smile, while Silvermist's grew to a grin and took the bowl of dust.

"Queen Clarion." stated Silvermist.

The two see the Queen take a couple deep breaths, before turning around, her face not quite as red, but still noticeable as she tried and failed to look composed.

"Here!" stated Silvermist as she offered the dust to the Queen. "Try it out yourself, then give Zarina your answer!"

"N-No, I can't!" quickly replied Clarion as she lifted her hands and took a step back.

"Sure you can." urged Silvermist as she pushed the container against the Queen, causing her to reflexively lower her hands to hold it, before gasping as Silvermist quickly pulled her hands away the moment her hands grasped the container.

"Hey wait!" declared Clarion as she attempted to hand the dust back to Silvermist, who took Zarina's hand and pulled her her away.

"Zarina will come back tomorrow!" stated Silvermist as she giggled.

"Wait!" declared Clarion, however, she only got as far as two steps before the two fairies fluttered out of her home.

The Queen could've easily flew after them, she should've, what Silvermist did was very impolite, but Clarion's feet and wings didn't move, her gaze lowered to the container in her hands, before her face flared red and a small smirk came to her.

Once outside, Zarina and Silvermist shared a chuckle, before Zarina commented...

"I think that a bit unfair to do."

"Come on, there's nothing to lose, she was on the verge of telling you to stop, giving her a day to 'think' about it could be just the thing to change her mind, besides..." replied Silvermist, before she turned around, followed by Zarina to see the door of the Queen's home. "She didn't follow us out." added Silvermist as she nudged Zarina lightly with her elbow.

 **\- Later that night -**

 **\- Lord Milori's Home -**

Clothed in a knee-length shirt ready for bed, Milori stood over his bed, and pulled back the cover to climb in, however, he's stopped by a rapid knocking from his door, surprising him greatly at his night time visitor and given the quickness of the knocks, it seemed to be important.

"Who could that be at this hour?" questioned Milori.

The Queen occasionally made evening visits, but it was a little too late in the night for the Queen's nightly visits. Regardless, Milori left his bed and made his way to the door to opened it and was greatly surprised to see the Queen, dressed warmly in a coat, while her face was flush with more color than usual for the cold.

"Queen Clarion!?" gasped Milori as he fully opened the door to allow her in. "What are you doing here at this time of night, has something happened in the warm side?" he added with some concern.

"No, no, everything is perfectly fine." replied Clarion with a smile. "I'm sorry for coming all the way here as late as it is, but, I..." she added, before her face reddened more as she averted her gaze and lowered her hands down to her crotch.

Given the Queen's body language and her late night visit, despite her later than usual arrival, Milori quickly assumed the reason, a brief smile coming to his face. However, while late-night visits weren't alien, they were certainly a rarity and the Queen was never as shy and timid as she was right now, she was confident and straight-forward in her intention. Something was wrong.

"What is wrong?" asked Milori softly as he placed her right hand to the Queen's cheek and gently lifted her head to look at his smiling face, which urged a smile from Clarion.

"Nothing's, 'wrong', in the sense that there's a problem." answered Clarion with an embarrassed smile.

"Hmm, well would I be wrong in assuming your intentions with this late-night visit?" asked Milori with a smile.

"Heh, no, you wouldn't."

"Then why are you acting so shy? Not that I don't find it appealing, but I'm curious."

"Well..." started Clarion, before she averted her gaze with a little smile as she reached up and pulled Milori's hand from her cheek. "Zarina came to me today and presented a new batch of dust she's created."

"Oh? What does the new dust do?" asked Milori.

"Well, her end goal with it was to allow lesbian couples to have children."

"Wow, really!?" gasped Milori. "That would be wonderful- Oh! That reminds me! I have equally wonderful news that I was going to tell you tomorrow! There is a couple expecting a baby."

"What!?" gasped Clarion, before a large smile came to her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I even met the couple. The Fairy informed me that she had been feeling increasingly tired and ill for the past couple days and after getting checked out by a Nursing Talent, they suggested that she may be pregnant. It's finally happened, the first pregnancy in centuries!"

"That's amazing!" declared Clarion happily as tears welled in her eyes. "I-I, dunno what to say."

"Heh, same here, all I could say was to congratulate the couple. Anyway, what does Zarina's wonderful new dust have to do with your visit?"

"Oh, well..." started Clarion as she wiped the tears from her eyes, having almost forgot the reason for her visit from the wondrous news. "The dust is untested in regards to allowing a lesbian couple to have a child, but, it's the, manner, in which the dust allows that possibility."

"Now that you mention it, I am curious how the dust allows such a thing." commented Milori.

"Well." replied Clarion, before she lowered her hands to her crotch again as her blush returned and she averted her gaze. "The dust, changes a certain part of a Fairies body."

"How so?" asked Milori.

"Do you remember, what we did two weeks ago?" asked Clarion with a smirk as she met his gaze and reach her right hand to his hip and lightly caressed his butt through his sleeping attire.

Color suddenly came to the Lord's cheeks with a smile.

"I do, why?"

"Well, what would you think if I did what I did, with something much less artificial?" asked Clarion as her confidence began to return. With her free left hand, Clarion unbuttoned her coat and Milori aided her in slipping it off to reveal a mid-thigh length dress, before she joined her left hand to grasp his butt. "Something we both can feel and be connected."

"Heh, I'm not quite sure I follow, but I'd be-" replied Milori, before he felt Clarion pull him close, against her.

However, not even a second after their bodies made contact, Milori gasped and stiffened as he distinctly felt something firm press into his inner left thigh before slipping between his thighs. Looking to Clarion's brightly blushing face, Milori could easily see the nervousness while she averted her gaze.

"Clarion..." commented Milori, before he flinched a little as he felt a sudden movement against his thigh. He knew what it was, but he couldn't quite believe it, however, he quickly put the previous clues together and a smile came to his face, before he lifted his left hand up to Clarion's chin and lifted her head to look at him, the Queen seemed to calm at the sight of his smile. "Am I feeling what I think I'm feeling?"

"Y-Yes." answered Clarion simply.

Milori pulled back and looked down, to see a VERY noticeable 'tent' in Clarion's dress.

"Wow... Zarina did this?"

"Y-Yeah... I was shocked when she revealed it to me, but with it untested in allowing a fairy to get pregnant, I initially told her I couldn't approve of it because of the risk to potential couples, but, Zarina mentioned that hetero couples could use this, as a way for the Fairy to better understand their partner's pleasure." replied Clarion.

"Ah, I can understand that." commented Milori, before he pulled up Clarion's dress, which prompted a groan from her before her dress was free and Milori gazed with awe as he saw the Queen's new addition, the crotch of her panties pushed aside as her very erect penis stood at attention, pointed straight ahead. "Oh my..."

"I-I found out on the way here, that panties are very poor containers of such a thing." stated Clarion. "Silvermist, who had joined Zarina, insisted on leaving a sample of the dust. I didn't really have any intention to try it, but, curiosity won out and after I enjoyed myself a bit, I had the sudden urge to visit you and here we are. I'm usually in control of my desires and urges, I wouldn't have come here this late, but having this new addition, for some reason-"

"Hehe, I see..." interrupted Milori, before he lifted his gaze back to Clarion's eyes. "Given Zarina's end goal, I assume it's fully functional?"

"If you're asking can I ejaculate, then yes, a lot even." answered Clarion with a small smile.

"Ohhh, I like the sound of that." replied Milori with a delighted smirk. "How long will you have this?" he added, before he forced a gasp from Clarion and briefly closing her eyes with a shutter as Milori lowered his left hand to gently grab her new addition.

"W-Well, Zarina said it'll go away after an hour with no stimulation." answered Clarion with a smile.

"So, until you go to sleep." stated Milori.

"Heh, that too."

"I'm glad I don't need to rush then..." replied Milori, before he lowered himself to his knees in front of the Queen.

Clarion soon moaned out as she felt her penis engulfed in the warmth and wetness of her lovers mouth.

 **\- The Following Day -**

 **\- Queen Clarion's Home -**

Standing at the door to the Queen's home, Viola standing in front of her with an outstretched hand leading her in, Zarina was more than a little nervous for what the Queen had to say about her dust. While she understood Silvermist's action, Zarina still found it quite rude, but that is in the past now, with a deep breath and slow exhale, Zarina headed in.

The Alchemist is met with her smiling Queen, taking the last few steps down her staircase.

"Hello Zarina." greeted Clarion as she walked in front of the Alchemist.

"Hello Queen Clarion." replied Zarina, followed by a curtsy.

"So, on the matter of your dust, now that I've had the night to sleep on it, I've come to the conclusion that I may have been too quick to reject your work."

"Really!?" gasped Zarina happily.

"Heh, yes. However, I will only authorize your continued work on the dust under a couple of conditions. Firstly, I want to be kept informed about your progress and any side-effects you discover."

"Oh of course! I have a bunch of notes written down, I'd be more than happy to share them with you!" replied Zarina eagerly.

"Perfect, secondly, I don't want to make your dust publicly available at the moment. What interests me the most is the possibility of allowing lesbian couples to have a baby. As you said yourself, the end goal was to allow lesbian couples an option to have a baby, so, for the time being, I would like those couples to have exclusive use of it, for about three or four months, or unless we have confirmation that someone's pregnant within that period."

"I completely understand."

"Good, do you happen to know of any couples who would be interested?" asked Clarion.

"No, but I could ask Tink and Vidia."

"Alright then, I will also suggest this to Lord Milori. If you don't have anything else to discuss, then you're free to leave." replied Clarion.

"Oh, well I'd like my dust back." commented Zarina.

"Oh! Heh, of course!" answered Clarion with a chuckle as her cheeks reddened at bit. "One moment..." she added, before she turned and fluttered up the stairs.

In the Queen's brief absence, a smirk came to Zarina's face, going by the sudden color to the Queen's cheeks, if she hadn't said anything, the Queen likely would have been happy to keep the dust.

Clarion soon returned, the red on her cheeks having faded some while she hands the container over.

"Thanks. For right now, I prefer to keep only a single batch of this dust."

"Understandable." commented Clarion.

"Alright then, are you going to be free for a little while after this? I can go home and get my notes to share with you." replied Zarina as she began to back away.

"I'd like that, I'll let Viola know your free to return."

"Ok." stated Zarina, before she turned and began walking away; however, upon looking down to her container and opening it, she stopped briefly as she could easily tell a fair amount of dust was gone, one nights use wouldn't make any noticeable difference. Zarina however, simply grinned at the assumption and continued walking.

END


	3. Chapter 3

FARIES, YURI, MASTURBATION, ANAL

 **Chapter Summery** : Overjoyed with the Queen's approval of her dust, Zarina happily asks Tinkerbell if she knows any Fairy couples who would be interested in her dust, afterwords however, Zarina runs into Bobble and gets an idea, how would her dust effect a Sparrowman?

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Tinker Bell or any other fairies that appear in this work of fiction, Disney does.

* * *

 **\- Thirty minutes later -**

 **\- Tinker's Nook -**

Flying through the air as fast as her wings could carry her, Zarina couldn't contain her excitement, her cheeks hurt from the big smile she wore as she spun through the air and swayed side to side in wide arcs as she made a bee-line to Tinkerbell's home.

* * *

Following a night of her own testing, Queen Clarion had approved of Zarina's work on the special dust she had created; which would allow a Fairy to transform their clitoris into a fully functional penis and experience a pleasure once reserved to Sparrow-men.

However, Zarina's end goal greatly intrigued the Queen; Giving Fairy couples the possibility of having children and approved of her work with this in mind, with the condition that Fairy couples interested in having children would be given exclusive use of it at the moment, or until news of pregnancy.

While Zarina happily agreed to the condition, the Alchemist hit a snag, after leaving and returning with her notes to share the information she had gathered with the Queen, it was the reveal of the process of creating the dust that the Queen had some reservations about the need of Sparrow-man ejaculate. Zarina however was able to smoothen the snag as she suggested, if there was a large demand for her dust, as the alchemist hoped, she could, with the Queen's approval, have volunteers to offer their special ingredient.

The Queen was wary of the suggestion, but simply commented to see what the demand was for now, before worrying about supply.

* * *

In sight of the Tinker's home, Zarina realized a little too late in her excitement that she was nearing the door a little too fast and quickly lowered herself to the branch leading to the Tinker's door, but even after landing, she retained too much forward momentum and gasped as she literally ran into the door, bouncing off of it and falling to her butt.

"Owwww..." groaned Zarina, as she lifted a hand to her forehead, before she glanced around and saw a few fairies and Sparrow-men around giggling at her display.

Soon after however, the Tinker's door opens, just a little though as Tinkerbell peaks her head out.

"Zarina!? What in Neverland happened!?"

Ignoring the fact that the Tinker was only peaking her head out the door, Zarina quickly and excitedly returned to her feet.

"Tink, I have great news! Can I come in?"

"Uhhh..." replied the Tinker with an unsure look on her face before looking back into her home. "Now's not a good time right now."

Now noticing the Tinker's flush face and the fact that she only peaked her head out of her partially open door, keeping her body hidden, the realization hit and her cheeks reddened.

"Ohhh... Am I interrupting you and Vidia?"

" _Yes you are._ " answered Vidia, with delight, inside the home. " _So the quicker you go, the quicker I can plug a leaking hole._ " she added, before Zarina notice Tinkerbell's face brighten.

"I'm so sorry!" stated Zarina. "I just have one question I need to ask and I'll leave you two to whatever it is your doing." she added, before Vidia commented from inside...

" _Yanno, that hole is leaking a little too much to leave alone._ "

"V-Vidia no!" gasped Tinkerbell.

Zarina's face now reddened as she saw Vidia's shadowed form pass behind the Tinker, whom soon was clearly distracted by something the Fast-Flyer was doing behind her.

"Cut it out Vidia!" warned Tinkerbell, looking back. "Zarina's right here." she added, though only Vidia's giggle was heard, before Tinkerbell looked back to Zarina. "Make it quick Zarina!" demanded Tinkerbell with annoyance at resisting what Vidia was trying to do.

"Uh, o-ok, the Queen approved my dust, but on the condition that Fairy couples interested in having kids get exclusive use of my dust for now, or until news of someone is pregnant..." replied Zarina, seeing Tinkerbell getting more and more distracted and Vidia's giggles, before the Tinker gave a wide-eyed gasp and flinch, before she closed her eyes and visibly shuttered, followed by Vidia's delighted comment...

"There, all plugged up!"

"U-uh, maybe I should come back lat-" started Zarina, red-faced, before Tinkerbell asked, through clinched teeth.

"What's the question, hurry up!"

"Ok, ok, I don't know any couples who would be interested, do you?"

Zarina was then a little surprised, but more embarrassed when Tinkerbell gasped again as she was briefly pushed from behind and Zarina saw her briefly relish the pleasure she felt, before a lengthy, though restrained moan left her and Zarina assumed she has just seen Tinkerbell climax.

The Tinker's response was delayed long enough that Zarina was about to nervously comment that she could come back later, before Tinkerbell's reply came...

"C-Can you repeat that?" she asked, before Vidia's giggle was heard again.

"U-uh, do you know any fairy couples who would be interested in trying my dust to have a kid?" asked Zarina.

Zarina saw Tinkerbell pushed again, forceful enough this time to nearly close the door, before the Tinker groaned out a swear, before she shakily answered...

"N-Nami... She's a Tinker, I can't remember if she's working right now though... If 'someone' would give me time to think, I could give you a better answer."

"T-That's ok." replied Zarina, with a smile as she began to back away. "I can work with a name, sorry for bothering you two." she added, before flying away.

 **\- Tinkerbell's Home -**

Following the closing of her door, Tinkerbell let out another, though moan infused, gasp as she rested her forehead against the door, while she shuddered in pleasure as Vidia slowly thrust into one more time.

"F-Fuck, Vidia, seriously?" moaned Tinkerbell with a twinge of annoyance.

"Hehe, sorry, your ass just looked too inviting to resist any longer." answered the Fast-Flyer with delight, before she slowly retreated the Vildo she wore, enjoying the shuddering moan from her lover, until free of the Tinker's clinching, eager hole, before Vidia thrusts fully into her in one motion. The act earned Vidia another gasp and a quaking of the Tinker's body. "Ohh... cooed Vidia as she felt Tinkerbell's anus clinching strongly through her toy. "Another one? Maybe I should break your butt more often if you get THIS sensitive after you heal."

* * *

Tinkerbell had recently made her routine visit to a Nursing-Talent to check how she was healing after suffering a prolapsed anus by Vidia's actions, though unintentional. The Tinker was overjoyed when she was given the all clear to once again enjoy anal sex and masturbation, although was warned to start slow and small.

With this wonderful news, Tinkerbell immediately informed Vidia, who was more than a little surprised when the Tinker literally pulled her off towards her home. The Tinker was clearly VERY eager to have her butt filled once again. Vidia through made the wait a little shorter as she held Tinkerbell in her arms and used her speed to quicken their arrival to the Tinker's home.

Once inside, Tinkerbell had stripped herself of her clothes within seconds before Vidia had a chance to even retrieve a toy, however, when she did, Tinkerbell was already on her bed, butt in the air, pussy red and dripping, and begging Vidia to fill her butt as she swayed her butt invitingly.

Vidia certainly found the sight of a eager, horny Tinkerbell begging to have her butt filled by something very inviting and didn't bother inserting the Vildo into herself, since she wasn't quite wet enough, instead, joining Tinkerbell on the bed and briefly teased the Tinker as she inserted the toy into her dripping pussy, with an annoyed groan from the Tinker that she wanted it in her butt. However, Vidia calmed her annoyance as she commented the toy needed to be wet, unless she wanted to make another trip to the Nursing-Talent fairies.

* * *

"I mean wow..." commented Vidia with delight as she caressed the Tinker's quivering hips and butt as she moaned through her lengthy persistent orgasm. "You came as soon as I stuck it in you the first time earlier and you kept coming..." added Vidia, before she made a slight wriggling motion of her hips and urged a louder moan from Tinkerbell, before her legs began to quiver from the rise of intensity in her still running orgasm. "I wasn't even thrusting fast." commented Vidia as she grinned from the slight motion having such an effect. "I think I counted five back to back, lengthy comes before you were begging me to fuck you for real. Too bad we only got maybe a minute in before we were so rudely interrupted."

"V-V-Vidia..." shuddered out Tinkerbell through her pleasure.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and fuck my ass!"

"Ohh, horny and snippy arn't you." replied Vidia with a grin, before she pulled the toy free of Tinkerbell's clinching hole. "Fine, get back on the bed, I don't want you collapsing on her floor."

Tinkerbell soon pushed herself from the door and shakily made her way to her bed and assumed her previous position.

"Now fuck me..." demanded Tinkerbell. "No talking, just the sound of your hips slapping my ass."

"Yes ma'am!" replied Vidia with a grin, before she joined Tinkerbell on her bed and soon thrusts herself into the Tinker's rectum, followed by another blissful moan from her.

\- **Tinker's Nook** -

After leaving Tinkerbell and Vidia to their fun, and slapping her cheeks to clear the image from her mind and re-focus on her task, Zarina questioned a few tinkers on her way to the workshop and while most knew of Nami, they didn't know her current location. Although, Zarina did learn Nami's appearance, in the event she encountered the Tinker herself; Nami had long black hair, often styled into a pony-tail, light blue eyes, fair skin and her typical choice of clothing was a short blouse which revealed her belly and a knee-length skirt.

Nami's choice of clothing didn't help too much as most Tinkers wore similar clothing, but Zarina figured Nami's long hair would be a better clue to find her. Unfortunately, Zarina reached the workshop with no clues to Nami's location, but Zarina did locate Fairy Mary, clipboard in hand, surveying work done by other Tinker's, likely her best option to find Nami.

* * *

"Fairy Mary." announced Zarina as she flew behind the older fairy.

"Hm, oh, Zarina!" replied Fairy Mary with a smile once she turned around to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone, Nami, you wouldn't happen to know where she is do you?"

"Nami? Hmm... Her shift ended about thirty minutes ago. Unfortunately, I don't know where she goes when her work is done, my best guess is home. If I remember correctly, Nami lives... Ah, I know, from Tinkerbell's home, fly to the upper left, or right if your facing Tink's door, there will be another living area a little ways away, you can see it from Tink's home, Nami's home should be in that area, just ask around and you should find her in no time."

"Great, thanks Fairy Mary." replied Zarina with a smile before flew off back towards Tinkerbell's home.

* * *

After arriving back in the area Tinkerbell lived, choosing not to approach the Tinker's home, Zarina looked up to her right and saw the other living area at the higher elevation and quickly headed there.

Seeing a few Fairies and Sparrow-men flying around, none Zarina could guess to be Nami, Zarina flew towards the closet Fairy...

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Nami, do you know where she is?"

"She should be at home." answered the Fairy. "I'll take you there."

"Thanks." replied Zarina, before she followed behind.

After just a few seconds of flying, the fairy leading her, pointed to one of the many home's, declaring it Nami's, after thanking the Fairy once again, Zarina quickly flew and landed at the door and knocked a few times.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal the fairy Zarina was looking for, dressed in a blouse and skirt, although her hair was currently untied, revealing it's length to reach Nami's rear as some of it was pulled over her shoulders, though Zarina did see a hair brush in the Tinker's left hand.

"Hello..." greeted Nami, while she looked a little puzzled. "Can I help you?"

"Hi Nami, I'm Zarina." replied Zarina with a smile, before she saw Nami eye her briefly, before gasping...

"Oh, you're the Pixie Dust Alchemist, right?" asked Nami.

"Right."

"Heh, well what are you visiting me for?" asked Nami with a chuckle.

"Well I have an offer I was told you may be interested in." answered Zarina.

"An offer?"

"Yeah, can I come in? I'd rather not talk about it out in the open."

"Uh, sure, come in." replied Nami, before stepping aside and allowing Zarina in her home.

"So..." began Zarina with a big smile. "As I'm sure you know, I create different types of Pixie Dust that do a variety of things. My latest creation is my best yet, using just a pinch of my new dust, a fairy can turn their clitoris into a fully functional penis!" explained Zarina with delight, before Nami laughed...

"Heh, what?" replied Nami with disbelief.

"Hard to believe, I know, but it's true, I tested it myself, along with Silvermist." stated Zarina.

"Oh... you tested it." replied Nami simply as the smile of disbelief faded from her face for one of curiosity and some color to her cheeks.

"Yeah, it was a bit rocky, but I fixed the issues with it and presented my work to the Queen and she approved it!" added Zarina happily.

"Oh, congratulations, but why are you telling me this?"

"Well, while the experience of having a penis is awesome and pleasurable, my end goal with the dust is to allow Fairy couples an option to have a kid." explained Zarina, before she saw Nami's face light up with interest. "For now..." continued Zarina. "The Queen wants couples who would be interested in trying my dust for the purpose of having a baby to have exclusive use of it, since I don't know for a fact that the transformed penis can impregnate someone or not and it could cause lots of problems if the dust was made publicly available without knowing that. The only problem is, I don't know of any couples who would be interested, so I asked Tink and she suggested you, so I-"

"YES!" declared Nami excitedly as her wings fluttered a bit and hopped excitedly. "I'll happily volunteer to test your dust!"

"R-Really?" asked Zarina, a little surprised by Nami's eager response.

"YES! Ever since we found out we can actually have kids, Kela and I have wanted one so badly!" replied Nami excitedly. "That's impossible with the two of us though, but if you say you have something that would give us the POSSIBILITY of having a kid, then yes, yes, YES! How soon can we get the dust!?"

"Heh, wow, I wasn't expecting such an excited and eager approval. I need to make more of the dust, unfortunately, I'm just searching for Fairies right now who might be interested." stated Zarina with a smile.

"Then I'll help, I'll ask some couples I know."

"Really? That'll be a big help!" declared Zarina happily. "Since this is only a test to see if my dust can actually impregnate someone though, try not to tell anyone who can't keep a secret, for now, the dust is just for Fairy couples, no one else. " added Zarina.

"Oh, ok."

"Alright, so when I get home, I'll write you're name as the first volunteer. If you don't mind, either send those who would also like to volunteer to my place or give me a list of their names tomorrow."

"Alright, I can do that." replied Nami with a big smile.

"Great, then I'll see you later." stated Zarina, before she heading towards the door and Nami opened it for her.

"See ya." replied Nami, before she gasped and grabbed Zarina's left hand to stop her "Oh, wait! You said you asked Tinkerbell about who would be interested, but have you asked her to volunteer?"

"No, she's known about my dust before I brought it to the queen and she hasn't mentioned anything to me about volunteering when I asked if she knew anyone." replied Zarina, before she thought. ' _But she was kinda busy at the time_.'

"Well that's weird." commented Nami. "Tinkerbell and I have talked about the idea of having a kid with our girlfriends and she was really into it, but she also said she hasn't talked to Vidia about it, she figured Vidia would be against it."

"Really? Hmm, maybe I'll ask her about it when I see her alone next time. Thanks for letting me know Tink has some interest in having a kid." replied Zarina, before she left.

* * *

Leaving Nami's home and the living area, Zarina overjoyed that she had her first volunteer, possibly even a second if Tinkerbell really had interest in having a baby, her end goal with her dust was one step closer to reality, hopefully.

"I really hope my dust can give Fairy couples a baby if they want one." commented Zarina.

However, Zarina had barely left the area before she saw the familiar form of Bobble fly below her and towards Tinker's Nook. The sight of the Sparrow-man and her recent successful recruiting of Nami for her dust, prompted Zarina to recall a question Tinkerbell had asked a while ago, about how would her dust effect a Sparrow-man.

Spurred on by her previous success, Zarina quickly flew down towards her friend.

"Hey Bobble." called out Zarina, prompted the Tinker to stop and turn around to see Zarina fly in front of him.

"Oh, hello Zarina." greeted the Sparrow-man cheerfully. "How are you doing today?"

"Great! The Queen just approved of a project I've been working on and if everything goes well, it'll be available to any Fairy who wants it." replied Zarina.

"That's wonderful, congratulations." praised Bobble.

"Thanks, however, I've only tested out the dust on Fairies, would you mind being the first Sparrow-man to test it?"

"Sure." replied Bobble with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm always willing to help out a friend, but, how long will it take?"

"Not long at all, if it actually does anything, I just need to write down some notes about it and you'll be on your way, so, fifteen, maybe twenty minutes."

"Hmm, twenty minutes huh, well there's something I have to take care of right now, I'll be free in about ten minutes, is that ok?"

"Sure! Just come to my place when your free, I'll be waiting there."

"Alright then, see ya in a little while." stated Bobble as he flew off, before Zarina thrust her fist in the air.

"Yes! This day just keeps getting better, soon I'll know how my dust effects a Sparrow-man!"

 **\- Zarina's home -**

With the container of dust on her desk and note pad in her hand, Zarina sat at her desk, eagerly waiting for Bobble's arrival, which, following a knocking at her door, Zarina excitedly stood and hurriedly opened her door to greet the Sparrow-man.

"Hey!" stated Zarina.

"Heh, hi." replied Bobble with a chuckle at Zarina's obvious excitement, before he walked in. "Well, shall we get started? Oh, what does the dust actually do?"

"Take off your pants and sit in the chair!" requested Zarina happily as she pulled her chair near the middle of the room.

"U-uh, excuse me?" questioned Bobble with confusion.

"Take off your pants, underwear included if your wearing any and sit." repeated Zarina happily as she presented the chair to him.

"Uh... I think we have a misunderstanding here." replied Bobble with a faint shade of red coming to his cheeks and a smile. "I'm flattered at the offer, but you're not my type."

"What?" questioned Zarina, before she gasped at realizing Bobble's assumption at her request. "Oh, no, no, no! I didn't bring you here for THAT, you're gonna test my dust for me to see how it effects a Sparrow-man!"

"Oh, and that involve me taking my pants off?" asked Bobble warily. "What does your dust do exactly?"

"Oh! I didn't actually tell you, did I? First, will you be able to keep what I tell you a secret? The dust isn't going to be publicly available for for now."

"Sure, I won't tell anyone." replied Bobble.

"Ok, the dust I created, when sprinkled on a Fairies clit, will transform it into a fully functional penis!" revealed Zarina proudly, before she saw Bobble immediately smile, before chuckling, however, just seconds later, looking at her, his giggles died out and his eyes widened.

"You're serious?"

"As a hungry Hawk." replied Zarina with a smile. "I've had great success with my tests on me and Silvermist, but I've wondered what effect would it have on a Sparrow-man."

"So, let me see if I understand this correctly..." stated Bobble. "You've created a type of dust that allows fairies to grow a penis like a Sparrow-man, the Queen has approved of it and currently only Fairies have use of it and now, you want to test it on a Sparrow-man, me?" explained Bobble.

"Well, a select few fairies for the time being." clarified Zarina. "Originally, I created the dust solely for Fairies, but if it works on Sparrow-men, that would be a great bonus!"

"But, if it give Fairies penis', as you claim, what would it do to a Sparrow-man?" asked Bobble.

"That's why your here."

"Hmm..." Bobble grimaced in reply. "I thought I was coming to test a some kind of talent-swapping dust, but this... I dunno."

"Please!" begged Zarina with a smile. "I don't want to get some Sparrow-man I don't know- Oh! I know, how about I show the dust in action!?"

"What?" questioned Bobble, before she saw Zarina walk to her desk, place her note pad down and pull down her pants, exposing her bare butt, prompting a gasp from him and turning his back to her.

"Oh! Whoa! Zarina that's really not needed!" stated Bobble as his cheeks reddened. "I believe you!"

"I insist." stated Zarina, before she took a pinch of her dust and walked back to the chair a sat, facing Bobble's back and spread her legs. "I can't have you try some mystery dust without seeing what it does." she added, before she spread her unaroused labia and exposed her clitoris and sprinkled the dust on the tiny nub. "The transformation's gonna start, turn around or you're gonna miss it."

"I don't think I need to see that." replied Bobble.

"Come on, I'm sure your curious, you're a Tinker, right? Plus, I could use your input as a Sparrow-man." Suggested Zarina, before she heard a low groan from Bobble.

"Well when you put it that way... but first, Zarina, do you give me permission to look at you as you currently are, with no pants or underwear on?"

"Heh, yes, I do, you don't have to be so formal about it." replied Zarina with a chuckle, before she gasped as she felt a tingling from her clit. "Oh, it's starting, hurry and turn around!"

"Alright, with your permission..." replied Bobble, before he turned around and made his first eye contact with Zarina spreading her legs and presenting her bare vulva. "Oh my." he commented at the sight, before he noticed, the unusual size of Zarina's rapidly growing clit.

As Zarina underwent the pleasurable process of her clit's transformation, with soft moans leaving her and a light squirming of her hips as she felt her pussy rapidly swell with arousal, Zarina was curious and lowered her gaze to Bobble's crotch, but didn't see any bulge.

Bobble's gaze however, was locked on the incredible sight between Zarina's thighs, within seconds of viewing, Zarina's tiny clit grew to the thickness of a thumb and about as long from thumb-tip to the first knuckle and was rapidly continuing to grow in thickness and length as he also saw the sudden swelling and reddening of Zarina's labia.

"Incredible..." commented Bobble.

"Y-You, mmm, can come closer for a better look." offered Zarina, as the pleasure grew.

"I... uh..."

"Come on, it won't bite." teased Zarina. "I give you- nngh." added, Zarina before she felt the tip of her clit split open as the urethra formed. "F-Forget it, just come get a closer look!"

Without a word, Bobble stepped forward, between Zarina's legs and knelt down to get a more detailed view and was seemingly transfixed by the process happening in front of him.

"Just amazing..." commented Bobble. "It looks like the girth is formed first, then the head, followed by the formation of the urethra..." he commented, before Zarina flinched which was followed by a small gasp from Bobble as he saw a spurt of white leave. "Incredible, is that real cum?"

"Y-Yep." answered Zarina.

Bobble's amazement then grew, along with the length of Zarina Clit-turned Penis, the rapid growth soon stopped about about a hand in length and what was now in front of him was a fully formed penis of average size and thickness. It was as if Zarina had magically stolen a random Sparrow-man's penis and joined it to her body.

"Y-You may want to back away for a moment- nngh!" warned Zarina.

Bobble could easily guess why and pulled back, before Zarina gasped and so did Bobble as he saw a much more substantial spurt of white leave the newly formed penis as Zarina clearly felt the effects of a climax as a lengthy stream followed, before ending with two smaller spurts, followed by Zarina relaxing in the chair.

"Ohhh... that transformation cum is always so satisfying..." sighed Zarina, before she looked down to the amazement on Bobble's face as he starred at her still erect penis. "Heh, from the look on your face, I'm guessing you like it?"

"This is incredible Zarina!" declared Bobble. "The form and length are perfect and the fact that it can actually ejaculate is amazing! Where does it come from though? I don't see any balls."

"The dust transforms my ovaries into something like it, which produces the cum." answered Zarina.

"Ohh, really, so it's not just an external transformation? If actually have balls though, does that mean you can get someone pregnant? This would be an amazing benefit to Fairy couples who want kids."

"Heh, that's the select few I was talking about earlier." replied Zarina. "I'm gathering volunteers for a three to four month test period, with the Queens approval, to see if my dust can allow them to become pregnant."

"Amazing..." replied Bobble, before he stood. "You've really outdone yourself with this Zarina."

"Thanks!" replied Zarina happily, before she now noticed the clear bulge in Bobbles pants. "So, now that you've seen the dust in action, are you ready to test it out?"

"Hmm... well, ok."

"Great, let me just clean up my mess..." replied Zarina happily, before she quickly stood, her erect cock swaying slight from the movement, before she retrieved a towel and wiped up her cum.

"Uh, how do you get rid of it?" asked Bobble.

"Oh, ether not using it for a while or just going to sleep." answered Zarina.

"So basically just keeping your hands off."

"Pretty much, the cock will revert back to my clit with no side effects." replied Zarina, before she wiped the last of the cum from the chair. "Alright, the chair is ready." she added, before quickly retrieving her note pad and returned to the right of the chair and looked at Bobble expectantly.

"Uh, wait, you want me to do what you just did, expose myself in front of you?" asked Bobble.

"Of course, how else am I supposed to make note of what's happening? Don't worry, I have no intention of anything sexual happening, not like you'd be interested in me anyway." replied Zarina with a chuckle.

"Well that's nice to know..." replied Bobble, before averting eyes gaze and adding under his breathe. "and impressive that you can just stand there naked in front of a guy perfectly fine."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, say what you said clearly." urged Zarina. "If you have a problem with this, let me know."

"It's not that, it's just, you're not bothered at all, standing there half naked in front of me?"

"No, why should I? I'm doing this to show that my dust works. Like I said, I have no intention of having sex with you, no offense."

"None taken, so, otherwise, you wouldn't expose yourself in front of me like you are?" asked Bobble.

"Of course not, you're not into Fairies, there'd be no reason to, unless we were bathing together for some reason."

"Ah, I see..." replied Bobble with a small chuckle. "Because I'm not into Fairies, you feel comfortable around me in particular with no pants on."

"Partly, yea, but mostly, this is serious work testing my dust, modesty just gets in the way."

"Wait, so if your testing required it, you'd have sex with someone?"

"Absolutely! Though I'd try to pick someone I know, if possible. It's not like I wouldn't enjoy the sex though, but I'd doing it for more than just enjoyment."

"Wow, your dedication to your work is impressive." commented Bobble.

"Thanks, so, ready to take those pants off?"

"U-uh, about that..." stated Bobble nervously, "While you're perfectly fine exposing yourself, I'm not, so, under the condition that you turn around and not look, I'll test your dust."

"But how am I supposed to take notes?"

"Well, how about I tell you what's going on?" offered Bobble.

Zarina eyed the Tinker with a frown, that was not an ideal plan.

"Being able to look would be more efficient."

"That's my offer, no negotiating." stated Bobble, crossing his arms over his chest. "Take it or leave it."

Zarina groaned, the less non-Fairies that knew of her dust, the better right now and Zarina had even revealed her current plan for the dust.

"Fine." replied Zarina with a sigh and extending her right hand. "I accept." she added, before Bobble smiled and took her hand.

"Great."

Following the handshake, Zarina turned her back to Bobble and allowed him to free himself of his pants in private before she heard him sit in the chair.

"Ready for the dust." stated Bobble, which prompted Zarina to walk to her desk to retrieve the container of dust, before she returned to Bobbles side, making sure to keep her gaze away while she allowed him to take some of the dust, before Zarina quickly returned it to her desk.

"I'm sprinkling the dust on now." warned Bobble.

"Are you erect?" asked Zarina, remaining at her desk while she placed her note pad on it.

"D-Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, if I can't see then I need details, I need to know if the dust will suddenly make you hard if you're not." replied Zarina, before she heard Bobble sigh.

"Alright, I'm uh... semi-erect, currently...o-Oh!" replied Bobble before he gasped.

"What!?" gasped Zarina quickly turning around, but resisted stepping forward.

"The dust is doing something, I'm tingling." answered Bobble, while Zarina quickly wrote down that Sparrow-men experienced a tingling as well, but most importantly, her dust had an effect on Sparrow-men, she just needed to know the end result.

"What else!? Anything else!?" asked Zarina eagerly.

"I'm, getting a very rapid erection... Ohh, a very, firm and t-throbbing erection."

"Does it hurt?" asked Zarina.

"No, the opposite, it feels like when I wake up in the morning with an erection, but much more intense."

"Intense how?"

"Nngh... well, this is the most intense throbbing I've ever had. It kind feels like, Nngh..."

"Like what!?" asked Zarina eagerly.

"It feels like, my penis is trying to come. I'm not coming but my penis seems to be mimicking the act, which actually feels surprisingly good."

"Interesting..." commented Zarina. "Is there any cum or pre-cum leaking out?"

"No, but... mmm, one second..."

"No, no, no, if you're going to do something, tell me, I need details remember? Since you won't let me look." reminded Zarina.

"Ok, ok. I'm starting to get used to the feeling of it and my penis feels... full, but there's nothing coming out even though it feels like my penis is coming, so... I'm going to grab my penis at the base and move my hand up." replied Bobble.

"Ohhh, I've done that to Sparrow-men before and my own penis to get the last bits of cum out, ok then." stated Zarina, before she saw Bobble move his right hand in front of him and just a few seconds later, a shuttering gasp left him. "Did something come out!? Did one stroke make you come!?" asked Zarina eagerly.

"Y-yes and no." replied Bobble. "A very... considerable amount of, what I can only guess to be, pre-cum, judging by clearness of the fluid, was forced out." answered Bobble.

"How much is considerable?" asked Zarina.

"Well, I can barely contain it in the palm of my left hand, I'm gonna need that towel you used. This is more pre-cum than I can actually come."

"Interesting..." replied Zarina as she retrieved the towel and tossed it over Bobble's shoulder. "Maybe the dust improves the amount you can come?"

"That would certainly be a perk." commented Bobble.

"When you stroked yourself, did you feel more sensitive than usual, like you were about to come if you kept going?"

"Not really.. but since you want details, then, the best way I could describe it is... wait, since you have experience with a penis now, are you familiar with that feeling when your orgasm is coming but you haven't crossed the point of no return?"

"Yeah, my cock get's really stiff and throbs really hard and I've sometimes stopped for a few moments and continued, letting the feeling rise and lower over and over, it's awesome." replied Zarina.

"Well that's what my penis feel like right now, really stiff and ready to come, but I don't have that impatient need to come. It's really weird, feeling like I'm primed to come as a normal sensation."

"That is weird, I don't experience a sensation like that when I use the dust, I'd be constantly leaking cum and super horny if I felt what you're describing." commented Zarina, before she heard Bobble gasp out loudly with a brief groan and shutter. "What happened!?"

"I, o-oh my... It s-seems, all the sensitivity is in my balls."

"Ohhh, how so?" asked Zarina.

"Well I was just intending to adjust myself, they were suddenly getting a bit uncomfortable, but when I lifted them, they felt unusually weighty and swollen, but then I released them and when they hit the seat of the chair it seemed to send a shock through me and a surge of more pre-cum, with a little bit of cum this time it looks like, through my penis, I managed to contain it with the towel though." explained Bobble.

"Very interesting..." commented Zarina. "When I transform my clit, the resulting penis is really sensitive, likely because it was my clit, but a Sparrow-man's balls are really sensitive and make the cum, so the dust likely intensified that sensitivity as a result of the increased production of cum. Then you said they felt weighty... Bobble, do me a favor a lift yourself up, just enough for your balls to hang freely."

"Alright..." replied Bobble, before he lifted himself up and Zarina heard him coo with a shutting moan. "Ohhh, that's a feeling alright."

"Let me guess, your balls feel much heavier, right?" commented Zarina.

"Aye, my balls are really tugging my sack, but more than that though, there's this super weird feeling in them."

"Weird how?"

"Believe it or not, it feels like my balls are two buckets filled with water sloshing around."

"Hmm, that seems similar to when the dust forms the internal testicles inside me, I can feel them swell when I'm about to come, but their safely inside me, Sparrow-man don't have that benefit." commented Zarina.

"Well lucky you... Ohhh, this sloshing feeling feels REALLY weird and now that my balls are hanging free, it seems like it's making me ooze pre-cum."

"Well how about you make yourself come?" Offered Zarina. "That always helps the swelling in me and I can record how much you can come."

"I can't do that here!"

"Of course you can! Oh, one sec..." replied Zarina before she walked to a chest in the corner of her room and retrieved a small bucket and offered it to Bobble, come in this so I can see how much you can come."

"No, I mean I can't masturbate in your home, that wouldn't be right. It would be disrespectful to do such a thing in ladies home."

"Heh, wow." replied Zarina with a chuckle. "You're really sweet, but I don't mind."

"Well I do, I'll do it outside." stated Bobble, as he stood, revealing his butt to Zarina.

"Oh come on Bobble, you don't have to go outside."

"Yes I do, you may be able to ignore the sexual part of this test and I've been as accommodating as I can, but masturbating in your home, I can't do, I won't do it."

"Oh, well, if you feel that strongly about it..." replied Zarina.

"I do." replied Bobble, looking back to Zarina with a smile, before reaching his right hand back and Zarina hands him the small bucket.

Bobble's first step towards the door however, is interrupted with a gasp from him, before he bowed out his legs a bit and slowly resumed his walk to and out of Zarina's home, who choose to quickly take note that Bobble couldn't walk normally with the increased sensitivity of his balls.

* * *

The fifteen minute wait went by in a blink for Zarina as she reviewed her notes and compared it with her previous notes when the dust was used on Fairies. Aside from the fact that it transformed a Fairies clit into a functional penis, the effect of the dust was very similar, if not, the same when use on a Sparrow-man. Zarina was deep in her study, before she gasped as a knocking came from her door.

" _I'm back Zarina._ " announced Bobble. " _Can you open the door a little and hand me my pants?_ "

"Ok." replied Zarina, before picking up the requesting clothing, then partly opening her door and hand the clothing to Bobble. "So how was it?" asked Zarina eagerly.

"One second, let me get dressed first and back in." replied Bobble.

Zarina impatiently waited the few moments before Bobble opened the door and walked in and the first thing Zarina noticed, with a gasp, was the bucket, it was completely filled and a bit messy with cum trails on the sides.

"Whoa, you filled the bucket!?"

"I uh, more than filled it." replied Bobble with a blush and nervous smile. "This is just what I could carry back."

"Seriously!? I think you might actually come more than me when I have a penis, at least, with this current version." replied Zarina before she took the filled bucket from Bobble and placed it in front of her desk, careful not to spill any of it's contents, before Bobble commented, with shock...

"You're saving that?"

"Of course! It's a valuable testing ingredient!" replied Zarina happily, before picking up her note pad and quickly writing down the information about the amount Bobble could come.

"A testing ingredient for what!?" gasped Bobble.

"That's a secret. Now, did you find it really easy to come?"

"U-Uh, well, yeah... but, I didn't have the tiredness that normally comes and I could keep going which was a very, enjoyable experience."

"...Interesting... so far, the dust seems to simply improve the performance of a Sparrow-man's penis. "What were the orgasms like, where they satisfying, disappointing, meh, and what about the ejaculations, were they sporadic or continuous, like were you were peeing cum?"

Bobble briefly groaned...

"Right, details... well, the first orgasm was very satisfying and the ejaculation was persistent and lasted an impressively long time, 'peeing cum' is a very appropriate description. The first come nearly filled the bucket as well. The following orgasms though, while they felt great, didn't reach the same intensity and the ejaculations were lengthy, but sporadic, more like long spurts rather than one continuous stream like the first one." explained Bobble, red-faced and averting his gaze at detailing the the event.

"Wonderful!" declared Zarina. "And let me guess, while the orgasms after your first one didn't match the first one, you kept making yourself come and each come felt better and better and was starting to approach the feeling of the first one, right?"

"Y-yeah, how do you know that?"

"Same thing happened to me." replied Zarina. "So, with how similar the effects are between Fairies and Sparrow-man, I'm guessing, your last come matched or exceeded the feeling of your first come and you had a massive ejaculation, is that right?"

"On the nose." replied Bobble with clear surprise. "It took everything in me to not scream in pleasure, I was no longer touching myself and kept coming and ejaculating and when it was finally over, I noticed my erection fading, after recovering, I decided to return."

"Is there anything about your masturbation that you didn't like, in comparison to normal?" asked Zarina.

"Well, it would've been the ease at which I could come, but the frequency at which I could come far outweighs that, otherwise, I have nothing negative to say."

"Great, is there anything else you can think of to comment on? I think I'm missing something..." asked Zarina.

"Hmm... oh, yea, before I started, I uh... teased by balls a bit..." answered Bobble.

"Ah, right, the balls." commented Zarina, before Bobble continued...

"...The result of that was more and more pre-cum oozing out, before spurting out when I'd give them a little squeeze. Also, when I started stroking myself, the movement of them would cause pre-cum to continually ooze out and seemed to make me come quicker."

Following Zarina writing down the last of that detail, she commented...

"Awesome, you've been a great help Bobble! If you need a favor done in the future, I'll help you out." replied Zarina happily.

"So, we're done?" asked Bobble.

"Yeah, I got all the info I think I'm going to get."

"Well, I have a question before I go, since my erection has faded, does that mean the dusts effects are gone?"

"No, judging by how similar the effects are between Fairies and Sparrow-men, the effect should still remain for about an hour or two if you don't use your penis, otherwise, as long as you have the stamina, you two can go at it all day if you wanted." replied Zarina with smirk at the end of her statement.

"Heh, well that's nice to know... but, uh, I wouldn't happen to be able to take a little of that dust with me, would I?" asked Bobble nervously.

"Sorry, can't do that." replied Zarina. "I don't want my dust getting out before the Queen's approval. You shouldn't need anymore anyway..." added Zarina, before she smirked again. "I'm sure your going go find Clank as soon as you leave here."

"W-Well, I shouldn't be the only one to have such a wonderful experience."

"Ohhh, I see, you want the dust for him, well, I still can't give you any dust... but, how about this, you tell Clank to come here and I'll help him out."

"Deal!" replied Bobble eagerly, before he quickly leaves, though Zarina soon frowned...

"Clank can't keep a secret though... oh well, I'll deal with it when he comes, now..." commented Zarina before she looked down to the bucket of Bobble's cum. "Time for that test." she added with a smile, before she retrieved a similar container to the one that held her dust, before also gathering the ingredients for another batch, along with a small spoon, before she sat in her chair in front of her desk.

In her review of her notes, Zarina was curious if the magically increased volume of Bobble's cum would effect the creation of her dust, it would be a great help if she required only one Sparrow-man to supply her ingredient. The only downside was the inability to store the cum for any considerable length of time before it went bad.

Moments later, with the dusts mixed, all Zarina needed now was to supply the cum and a speck of blue dust. Using a separate small spoon from the one she measured out the dusts with, Zarina spooned out some of the cum in the bucket and mentally took note of it's thickness, it was the same as her own. The cum produced from a Sparrow-man and a Fairy using the dust seemed to be the same.

It was this thought, that sparked a revelation in Zarina.

"Wait a minute! If the cum is the same, does that mean I could use my own!? I wouldn't even need a Sparrow-man then and I could create as much dust as I want!"

After immediately discarding the spoon in the bucket, Zarina hurriedly pulled her pants off to expose her currently limp penis, but she promptly solved that as she began to stroke herself, and just as quickly, urged a full erection from her waiting penis.

To Zarina's annoyance, she had to wait nearly a full minute of eager and rapid stroking of her cock before she felt the approaching orgasm. Placing her left hand cupped in front of her penis, Zarina moaned with pleasure as she came, instantly flooding her hand in her warm cum and creating a mess on the floor.

Once the peak of the pleasure passed and now with her body primed for more, nipples erect, face flushed and pussy dripping with wetness, Zarina pushed through that desire to return to her test, body quivering as she poured the gathered cum over the mixed dust and give it a final stir to form a gray paste. Then, Zarina carefully picked up the nearby speck of blue dust with her dry, though trembling right hand and dropped it onto the mixture, which, like before, sunk into it as a brief, blue glow spread through it, before a second later, the glow returned a little brighter, before to Zarina's amazement, white dust greeted her eyes.

"I-It works..." commented Zarina lowly, in disbelief, before declaring with a smile. "It actually worked! All I need is a Sparrow-man for the first batch and as long as I have the dust, I can keep making the cum myself for more! Why didn't I think of this before!? This is amazing! The Queen needs to know about this as soon as possible!"

 **\- Tinker's Nook-**

 **\- Tinkerbell's Home -**

Vidia smiled at the wonderful sight in front of her, her lover laying on the bed, on her right side, covered in a light sheen of sweat as she slept peacefully, her undone hair shielding her face from view. Vidia herself hadn't yet joined the Tinker's slumber, though her breathing was quickened from exertion.

Soon looking down at the toy between her legs that helped to satisfy Tinkerbell, Vidia reached down to remove it, but stopped short as Zarina came to her mind with the news of her dust, before Vidia briefly imagined a real penis in the place of the toy, before she removed it and returned her gaze to the sleeping Tinker.

Vidia was not subtle in her disapproval of Zarina's dust, claiming Zarina's experiments were going too far outside of what should be natural, but now with the Queen's apparent approval of it and the fact that she trusted the Queen, Vidia's opinion of Zarina's dust began to take a turn...

"Zarina really is something..." commented Vidia lowly, before she carefully positioned herself to lay in front of Tinkerbell, before her gaze lowered to the the Tinkerbell belly and reached out her right hand to gently caress it. "Couples like us could really have the opportunity to have a kid. I never gave the idea any thought, since it was impossible, but now, it might actually be possible... I wonder if she's thought about it." added Vidia, before she lifted her gaze to Tinkerbell's face and brushed her hair aside and caressed her cheek before Vidia whispered, "Do you want a baby Tinkerbell?"

Not expecting an answer, Vidia's heart raced when a small groan left the Tinker with a frown, before she tiredly opened her eyes.

"Did you... say something Vidia?" asked Tinkerbell sleepily.

"N-No, I was just watching you sleep." replied Vidia as she felt her face burning.

"Oh, must've been a dream then..." stated Tinkerbell, before she moved closer to Vidia and placed her face into Vidia's chest and wrapped her arms around her, along with moving her left leg between Vidia's. "I thought I heard you say something crazy like wanting a kid."

"Heh, yeah, that was definitely a dream." agreed Vidia, though felt a bit hurt that Tinkerbell thought the idea was crazy.

"Heh, like you'd actually want a kid." replied Tinkerbell as her volume faded as she was returning to sleep. "I wouldn't tie you down like that..."

"...I know, right?" commented Vidia sadly, before the Tinker's ending comment hit her. ' _Wait, does she want kids but think I wouldn't?_ ' thought Vidia, before she quickly asked, "But just for fun Tink, what do you think of having kids, eventually?"

Unfortunately for Vidia, she's answered with a light snore.

END


End file.
